The Fifth Marauder
by Hawkins
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP!!! When a witch, not known by the Marauders join their little group, will their future change? Of course not, it just gets more interesting. If you've read this before, RE READ!!!!!
1. Part 1

Here it is, what most of you wanted. I want to thank starr_Lily, **Princess Lily**, Quidditch, Amethyst, Kriste, Phoenix Tears, hermoine potter, and Hunner Bunner, we know each other already : ) I'm not thanking Nightingale cuz she bugs me(my evil twin) she will be making a future appearence in here as Lucius Malfoys girlfriend, hehe, she hurt me when i told her that. I still have the bruise:) Well i think i talked enough. On with the story.  
  
  
The Fifth Marauder   
  
"Mom I hate school. Whenever something weird happens I get blamed. Mrs. Whatnot's wig turned purple and she gave me detention."  
"There's nothing I can do about that. Go do your homework, Karen."  
"Alright." She left the room and went to her bedroom.  
"Stupid teachers. They don't know what they are talking about." She opened her math book and started to do the problems when she heard a tap at her window. She turned around and saw an owl. "It's carrying a letter." Karen opened her window and the owl flew in. It stuck its leg out and hooted. Karen looked at the envelope. "It has my name on it." She untied the letter from the owl's leg. The owl hooted and flew out the open window.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
  
Dear Ms. Darkes,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
"This has to be a joke. I'll call Petunia."  
"Hello."  
"Hi Petunia."  
"Hi Karen."  
"Did a owl come to your house and deliverer a letter to you?"  
"Yeah. But it was for Lily."  
"I got one too."  
"Our parents think it's all a joke."  
"It doesn't sound it."  
"Did you show your parents?"  
"No, not yet. I got to go. Homework calls."  
"Same here. Bye."  
"Bye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, I need to go to London today. Lily's dad is picking me up. We are going shopping."  
"Alright. Is all of your homework done?"  
"Yes." A car horn sounded in the background. "Lily's here. Can I have some money?"  
"Here. Make sure to get something nice."  
"Thank you. I'm coming, Lily. Bye mom."  
"Hi, Karen. Are you ready?"  
"Yup. I got my list of books and the directions to Diagon Alley."  
"Me too. Here Dad. Follow this map to where we need to go."  
"Okay. But I still think this is all a joke. What did your parents think of it Karen?"  
"They were too busy worrying about my homework to care."  
"This is where you're suppose to be. I don't see any pub. You girls find something to do around here. I'll pick you up at 5."  
"Bye Dad."  
"Thank you Mr. Arnold. Doesn't your Dad see that pub? "  
"Maybe only magical people can see it. I guess we go in here. We'll have to ask someone where to go."  
"Um.. Excuse me Sir. Could you tell me and my friend how to get to Diagon Alley?"  
"Sure me names Tom. You take your wand and tap the 3rd brick to the left of the trash can."  
"We don't have wands yet. We have to get them today."  
"Well if you can wait five minutes. I'll take you out there."  
"Okay."  
"Do you girlies want a drink?"  
"Sure. What do you have?"  
"Since you two are youngins, how about butterbeer."  
"Okay." Karen pulled out some money and set it on the counter.  
"What's this?"  
"Money."  
"Oh. You two are muggle- borns."  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Well. I suggest, that you go to Gringotts first and exchange your money. You will need wizarding money to buy your school stuff."  
"Okay."   
"Well come on. I'll show you how to get to Diagon Alley." The two girls followed Tom to the outdoor garden. He tapped the brick and an entrance appeared before them.  
"Just remember girlies, don't go down Knockturn alley. Have fun."  
  
Lily and Karen went to Gringotts and exchanged their money and started shopping.  
"Lets go get our books first."  
"Okay."  
"I can't wait until the 1st."  
"Me eith… Oomph. Hey watch it."  
"Sorry. Are you guys first years?"  
"Yeah. I'm Karen and this is Lily."  
"I'm James Potter."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"I got to go. See you at Hogwarts."  
"Bye."  
"He's cute."  
"Every guy to you is cute, Lily."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
September 1st  
  
"DAD! I'm going to be late. Hurry up!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can. Look we're here."  
"Thank you. I'll see you at Christmas."  
"Bye Karen. Send Fluff with a letter as soon as you get there."  
"I will. Bye." Karen grabbed her cart and started her search for platform 9 ¾.  
"Where is it! Don't tell me Dad took me to the wrong station. Platform 8, Platform 9, Platform 10. Urg…Wait there's James. JAMES!"  
"Hello Karen."  
"Do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?"  
"Yup."  
"Where is it?"  
"Right through that barrier."  
"You got to be kidding."  
"Nope just run through the barrier. Watch me." James started running straight towards the barrier. He got to it.  
"Where did he go? Well it's worth a try." She started running, she was almost there expecting her cart to crash when she appeared before a scarlet train.  
"Whoa. I hope this isn't a dream." She was starring at the train with awe when someone pushed her down, and landed on top of her.  
"Falling for the girls already Sirius?" James snickered.  
"Huh?"  
"Hello? Down here." Karen tried to get up but the boy was still on top of her.  
"Oh, sorry. You really shouldn't stop in front of the barrier like that."  
"I'll remember that next time. But I think you might have sprained my wrist when you fell on me."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Lets see, I can move it but it really really hurts."  
"Lets get you on the train. Then we can fix it up."  
"Alright. Come on Fluff." Her owl hooted and she pushed her cart to the train.  
"What's up with your owl?"  
"He's just hyper, like me."  
"Lets find a empty compartment, if it's possible."  
"I wonder where Lily is. She left earlier this morning."  
" Maybe we will find her on the train."  
"She's probably checking out the guys, or they are checking her out."  
"This one is full. We should go to the last one. That's probably empty."  
"I agree with you, Sirius. So you two are friends already?"  
"Yeah, Sirius lives down the street from me."  
"Cool. I live next door to Lily. I'm good friends with her sister."  
"Cool. Are you a pureblood?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are your parents wizards?"  
"No. Lily's aren't either. Are yours?"  
"Yeah. The Potters are one of the oldest wizarding families around. Sirius' grandma was a muggle born."  
"Muggle-born that was what the bartender called me and Lily."  
"We will explain on the train. Here's an almost empty compartment. One kid won't be too big of a deal. Unless he's a Slytherin scum."  
"He looks too… umm… nice to be a Slytherin."  
"He looks tired to me. Now what about my wrist?"  
"Oh yeah. Well we can't do anything with magic."  
"I have an idea." She grabbed the cover off her owls cage and started ripping it. She then wrapped it around her wrist. "Do you guys have any tape?"  
"Yeah here." James handed her some Spello- Tape.   
"This should hold until we get to school. Do you guys like space and stuff?"  
"Yeah did you see the full moon last night. It light up the whole sky. Me and James were playing Quidditch all night."  
"Umm… Quidditch?"  
It's a sport played on broom sticks. There's a snitch, a quaffle, and two bludgers. There's 3 chasers, who try and get the quaffle through the goal. The keeper tries to keep the quaffle out of the goal. The beaters hit the blugders at he other teams, and keep them from their own team mates. The last but not least the Seeker. He tries to catch the snitch. When the snitch is caught the team get 150 points, and the games over."  
"Okay I think I understand."  
"Want to play Wizarding Chess?"  
"What's the difference from regular chess/"  
"Wizarding Chess the pieces move by themselves and talk."  
"Okay. Sure."  
  
James, Karen, and Sirius played a couple of games of chess, until the rook ran away.   
"The lady with the food cart should be coming soon."  
"Should I wake him up?" asked Karen.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay." She got up off the floor and walked over to the sleeping boy.  
"Do you see anything with his name on it?" asked James.  
"Yeah. Remus Lupin. I wonder if he has a twin named Romulus." She laughed at her joke.  
"Who's he?"  
"Muggle history. Remus and Romulus were twin brothers, raised from babies by a wolf. Then they fought. Romulus killed Remus and built the city of Rome in his brothers blood."  
"Eww, nasty."  
"Remus wake up." She sat on the arm of the train seat shaking Remus. "Wake up." She shook him harder. He woke up and screamed. She was startled by his scream and fell off the seat.  
"Sorry. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah except that I got a rook sticking in my back."  
"Here let me help you up."  
"Ow. Not the wrist!"  
"Opps. Sorry."  
"You three are dangerous to my health. I'll be in a full body cast before Christmas."  
"I'm Remus Lupin. Who are you guys?"  
"I'm James. This is Sirius, and the injured one over there is Karen." The group heard the door to the compartment open. Instead of the lady with the food cart, it was two boys."  
"Hello Potter."  
"Lucius, Severus." James said almost choking on the words.  
"Who are you?" Karen asked, massaging her back.  
"I'm Severus Snape, and this is Lucius Malfoy."  
"Are you two purebloods?"  
"Yes are you?"  
"No, I'm a muggle born."  
"We got a Mudblood on our hands."  
"You take that back." All three boys stood up and walked up to Karen.  
"What's a Mudblood?"  
"It's a nasty name scum like this call muggle borns."  
"Oh." Karen then got an idea. She stood on her tip toes, and looked behind the two in the door way. "Hello Professor." Snape and Malfoy turned around. Karen then pushed them both and shut the compartment door, but not before saying, "Don't mess with this muggle born."  
"You shouldn't have done that Karen. They are families of Dark wizards."  
"Well, they can't mess with me if all of you guys and teachers are around, now can they. Come on, lets get something to eat." The lady with the cart entered their compartment.  
  
The rest of the train ride was pretty boring except for when Karen shoved a cauldron cake in Sirius' face. They arrived at Hogwarts, and everyone got off the train.  
"First yers' this way."  
"I guess we follow him."  
"Well duh!"  
"I think Sirius still has cake in his ears."  
"I didn't get any in my ears."  
"Come on."  
  
They boarded a boat and was taken across the lake. They got off the boat and looked at the castle in awe.   
"Wow. Ump.." Karen was pushed over again. This time by a short pudgy kid. "Hey watch it you rat!" The kid then scurried up to the castle.  
"Come on."  
"You guys go ahead. I need to tie my shoe. I'll catch up then."  
"Okay Karen." The 3 boys then headed up to the castle.  
"Hello Mudblood."  
"What do you guys want?"  
"Oh nothing, just to show you the lake." Severus and Lucius picked her up, covering her mouth and threw her into the lake. They then ran up to the castle.  
"School hasn't even started and I already have two enemies. This year is going to be just great." She then walked up to the castle dripping wet.  
"Karen! What happened?" James asked when he saw her coming behind them.  
"I wanted to go swimming. What do you think happened? Severus and Lucius threw me in."  
"Slimy little gits."  
"Severus could've used a swim with all that grease in his hair."  
"No kidding." The man who had them board the boats knocked on the door 3 times.  
"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress and your Transfiguration teacher. First years follow me." All of the first years followed the Professor.  
"When I call you name, you will come up here and be sorted."  
"Do you guys know what we have to do to be sorted?"  
"I heard we have to wrestle a monster."  
"I heard we have to cast spells and the more we know the better the house."  
"They are all wrong." James whispered to the other three. " We have to try on the sorting hat. It reads our minds and places us in our house."  
"Which houses are there?"  
"Gryffindor, both my parents were in there. Slytherin, that's where Snape and Malfoy will be. Hufflepuff, is the weakest house. And Ravenclaw, that for the smarties."  
"Oh which one do you guys want to be in?"  
"Gryffindor." All three boys said at the same time.  
"Well, I guess I'll want to be there too." Professor McGonagall's voice then sounded over everyone's.   
"Arnold, Lily."  
"There's Lily," Lily walked by, and mouthed to Karen 'What happened?' she then followed the Professor.  
"Ravenclaw." Someone called.  
"That was the Sorting Hat."  
"Black, Sirius."  
"Why couldn't I be Zachary White?"  
"Gryffindor."  
There was a few other names, then "Darkes, Karen."  
"Bye."  
She walked up to the stool and placed the hat on.   
"Another Muggle born. You have the qualities of a Slytherin. Gryffindor would be good too. You would be great in any house."  
"Please put me in Gryffindor with Sirius."  
"Alright if that's what you want, Gryffindor!"  
The table with the red table cloth exploded in applause.  
"Way to go Karen, I knew you would be here."  
"It wanted to put me in Slytherin."  
"You wouldn't be welcomed there. What made it decide different."  
"I said 'Please put me in Gryffindor with Sirius.' "  
"So you like me."  
"Heck no. I'm kidding, You were the only one sorted that I knew, and I don't think I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw."  
"I understand. But I still think you like me."  
"Oh shut up."  
" Lupin, Remus!" "Gryffindor."  
"Congrats Remus"  
"Pettigrew, Peter."  
"That's the kid that pushed me."  
"Gryffindor."  
"How did he get here?"  
"I have no clue. Maybe he said, 'Please put me in Gryffindor with that cute girl who took a swim.' "  
"Shut up Sirius."  
"Can I sit here?" asked Peter.  
"Sorry but it's saved for a friend."  
"Okay."  
"Potter, James." "Gryffindor."  
"Man James, you hardly put the hat on and it yells Gryffindor."  
"I am a descendent from Godric."  
"Who?"  
"Godric Gryffindor. The guy who this house is named after."  
"You really need to read Hogwarts: A History."  
"Have fun. You'll be the only one."  
"Welcome everyone. Just some rules before we stuff our faces. 1st a Whomping Willow has been planted on the grounds. Don't go near it or it will punch you. 2nd the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Dig in." Karen noticed when Dumbledore said the stuff about the willow, Remus turned a shade whiter than he already was. Food then appeared on the plates.  
"Hey Remus. Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah. I'm just a bit tired. Why?"  
"When Dumbledore mentioned the willow you turned white."  
"I did? It's nothing. Can you pass the ham?"  
"Okay"  
All during dinner, Karen kept looking at Remus, Sirius and James were talking about Quidditch. The plates were soon cleared.  
"All first years follow me. My name is Bilius Weasley. I'm a prefect. The password is Godric."  
"I think that's a little obvious." Karen said while entering the common room.  
"They should have something creative."  
"Yeah like Slythering Scum Suck."  
"That is obvious too."  
"I got a present from my dad before I came here." James said when they all sat down.  
"What did you get a phoenix?" Sirius said with a laugh.  
"He wouldn't let me have one of those. He got me a Invisibility Cloak."  
"Clueless Muggle born here. What's an invisibility cloak?  
"It's a cloak."  
"Well duh."  
"When you put it on you turn invisible. It can fit 4 people under it."  
"Cool, just enough room."  
"Hey guys. I'm Peter can I sit with you?"  
"Aren't you hat kid that pushed me over?"  
"Yeah, sorry. Severus was chasing me."  
"The slimy git. Yeah you can take my seat. I'm going to get to bed." Remus said.  
"I was going to head up too, We will finish talking tomorrow. Goodnight guys."  
"'Night Karen."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Karen." A girls face was infront of Karen's when she opened her eyes.  
"Five more minutes."   
"If you sleep in anymore, you'll miss breakfast."  
"Oh shoot." Karen jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. "What time is it?"  
"Umm…8."  
"Oh. I still have plenty of time if I run down now. How come you're still here? And not to be rude but who are you anyway?"  
"My name is Arabella Figg. James and Sirius sent me up here to get you. They said they've been waiting in the common room since seven fifteen or something."  
"Oh, okay Arabella. Thanks."  
"No problem, I had breakfast already."  
"Finally Karen!"  
"You guys could've gone down and brought me a muffin, instead of waiting for me. I'll race you guys down."  
"Okay, on your mark, get set, go! HEY!"  
Karen left on set and left the guys behind. They caught up soon after Karen stopped and was looking at a picture.   
"Whatcha looking at?"  
"That picture just moved."  
"You really are a clueless muggle- born."  
"Shut up Sirius. In the wizarding world the pictures move."  
"Oh I think Sirius is right. Come on. Breakfast will be done before we enter the Hall."  
"Didn't you see the pictures in your room moving last night, Karen?" Sirius asked holding back a laugh.  
"No, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow."  
"What about this morning?"  
"Only think I saw was the inside of the covers, and clothes. And a girls face. What were you guys doing up at seven- fifteen?"  
"Peter woke us up. He saw a spider and started screaming."  
"I bet that kid ends up with a bloody nose, by a very annoyed person."  
"Probably from Sirius for getting woke up from his dream about…" Remus was cut off by Sirius stepping on his foot. "Oww. What was that for?"  
"What was Sirius dreaming about?" Karen said, a huge grin spreading across her face.  
"Nobody." Sirius started blushing.  
"Oh…. Would that nobody be a certain Gryffindor, who was thrown in the lake?" James asked trying not to laugh.   
"You didn't hear him? He woke me up."  
"I put cotton in my ears so nobody would wake me up."  
"It was so funny."  
"Shut up Remus." Sirius took a muffin off of the table and shoved it in Remus' mouth. Remus then did the same with Sirius.  
"Do you think we can shove another one in each of their mouths?" Karen said tossing a muffin up in the air and catching it.  
"Lets try. You get Sirius, me Remus." He then grabbed a muffin and shoved one in Remus' face and Karen one in Sirius'.  
"I'll have fun this year, if I get to shove stuff in Sirius' face. After saying this she got a muffin shoved in her mouth by Sirius. James looked at her. He had a muffin in his mouth too.  
"You guys are a funny sight." Lily walked up to the group. Karen tried talking but the muffin was still in her mouth.  
"Yuck…Banana nut. I'm allergic to nuts. Hi Lily."   
"Hi. So how are you? I see you made some friends."  
"I'm good but these aren't just friends." Before she could say anything else a glass of pumpkin juice was poured over her head.  
"Hello Mud blood." said a cold voice.  
"Ugh… Severus. You threw me in the lake yesterday, now pumpkin juice. Tsk Tsk…You're losing your touch."  
"You haven't seen anything yet. See you in Potions."  
"What is he talking about?"  
"You haven't looked at your time table yet have you?"  
" Potions with Slytherins. Oh joy. What fun."  
"I'll see you later Karen. Bye you guys."  
"She's cute." All 3 boys said.  
"Oh course she is. She's my friend." Karen said with a smirk. "Come on. We don't want to be late for our date with the Slytherins."  
"You will probably end up dating a Slytherin."  
"In the next millennium."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am your Potions teacher, Professor Lixier. This class will not be fun and games. You will take it seriously."  
"That is not a problem." Sirius whispered to James.  
"You will be partnered with someone from the other house. In this case it will be Slytherin and Gryffindor. But you may not choose your own partners. These will be your partners all year. I will call off your names. Mr. Black and Ms. Dumas, Ms. Darkes, and Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. MacNair and Mr. Lupin." Professor Lixler called off more names but the 4 friends were trying not to laugh at Pettigrew squirming in his seat.  
"Are you any good at potions?" Severus asked Karen after they got their assignment.  
"What do you think? I can cook pretty good the muggle way, and following directions. We'll just have to wait and see."  
"Okay. Hand me the dragons blood."  
"Diluted or not?"  
"Not."  
"Here. So what is it like living in a household of wizards?"  
"It's alright, but I'm put under a lot of pressure to succeed. Why am I talking about this with you?"  
"I don't know why are you?"  
"Did you add the daisy roots?"  
"The potions already done. I added the stuff while you were talking. And look, it didn't blow up."  
"I can't say that for your friend over there." They turned around and Peter was covered with the shrinking potion. He started to get smaller and smaller, right before their eyes.  
"He's not actually a friend. He's more like a lost puppy following you." She rolled her eyes and turned around.  
"He looking like a rat now."  
"That's because he is one."  
"Why are you even talking to me?"  
"You are nicer than I excepted."  
"You too."  
"Class you may clean up your potions and ingredients after I grade them. Very good Mr. Snape and Ms. Darkes, full marks."  
"Okay. What do you have next Severus?"  
"Charms. You?"  
"Flying. How much do you bet Peter crashes into a tree."  
"He probably will. Oh and sorry for calling you a Mudblood."  
"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again." She smiled and left the classroom with James, Remus, and Sirius.  
"Her smile's pretty." Severus thought to himself also exiting the classroom. "She's pretty."  
"So how did Pettigrew blow up his potion?"  
"He put wolfbane in it. How was your session with Slimy Snape?"  
"Pretty good. My first potion didn't blow up."  
"If he called you a Mudblood I'll kill him." Remus said.  
"He didn't. He actually apologized."  
"Snape! Apologize to you. You've got to be lying."  
"I'm am not!"  
"You got to be."  
"So that's what you think of me. A clueless, lying Muggle-born. Thanks." She then stormed out the front door and down the stone steps."  
"Hi Lily. I didn't know we were taking this class with Ravenclaw."   
" I guess you still haven't looked at your scheldue thoroughly. Where's your cute guy friends?"  
"Back there, probably thinking, 'What a touchy muggle born.'"  
"Why would they think that?"  
"Severus apologized to me for calling me a mud blood. And when I told them Sirius thought I was lying."  
"Oh"  
"Class. Everyone get a broom and lay it on the ground next to you. Good. Now put your hand over the broom and say up. Try this until the broom goes up high enough to straddle it."  
"Up." The broom shot straight up from the ground for Karen.  
"Wow, Karen. Up." The broom still laid on the ground.  
"Maybe you'll get it next time Lily."  
The whole class was trying to get their brooms off the ground. Peter said up about 5 times until it got off the ground. But when this happened it shot straight up and never stopped until it hit him in the nose.  
"Class I will be right back. Nobody get on your brooms until I come back." Madame Hooch left with peter.  
"Come on James, I bet you can't catch me." Sirius straddled his broom and shot off. James shot off too.  
"Guys! Hooch said not to get on the brooms!" Remus called.  
"Come on Remus. It's fun."  
"Alright." Remus, too, shot off.  
"Should we invite Karen?" Remus asked.  
"No. If she doesn't have the decency of telling us what Snape said, why should we?"  
"Maybe Snape actually did apologize." James suggested.  
"But why would he? He called her a mud blood, then he threw her in the lake. And this morning he poured pumpkin juice on her. Why would he apologize?"  
"He probably thinks she's pretty and likes her."  
"Guys, you better get down, hooch is coming." Karen joined them.  
"Okay." All of the boys landed. Karen was about to go down too, when she heard a scream.  
"KAREN DARKES! GET DOWN NOW!." Hooch was standing right under her. "Everyone you may leave. Karen you stay. Put your brooms by the steps, and head to your next class."  
They all hurried off, not wanting to get on Hooch's bad side, which Karen was already on. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily waited until the rest of the class left.  
  
"She better not snitch on us." Remus said.  
"She'd probably lie, and say. ' They made me go up there.'"  
"Come on guys. She wouldn't do that." James the peacemaker said.  
"Karen never lied in her life. This would be the first time if she doesn't snitch."  
"Come on, we are going to be late for class." They all walked up the stairs, still able to hear Madame hooch screaming about safety.   
"Transfiguration is next. Maybe McGonagall will play favorites with the Gryffindors." Remus said hopefully.  
"You will be very disappointed then. McGonagall is a strict teacher. I had her first period. I have to go. See you guys later."  
"Bye Lily." She headed off to the Charms classroom. The others headed off the other direction and entered the Transfiguration room. They were a bit early. Karen soon entered the classroom. Her face was white, her eyes red. She sat on the other side of the classroom, ignoring the three boys. They got up and walked over to her. She was reading Hogwarts: A History.   
"No I didn't' snitch on you, no I wasn't crying, yes I got a detention." She said before they opened their mouths.  
"Do you want to sit with us?" She looked up from her book and over to where their books were.  
"I think someone got there before me." They looked over and Peter was sitting there.  
"We will fix that." James whispered.  
"Hey Peter." They all said before grabbing their books and walking over to where Karen was. She regained her color, and her eyes were white not red. Remus took the seat next to her, James and Sirius the table behind them.  
"Did Snape really apologize to you?"  
"Yeah, he probably thought, 'I better make up to her, or she might make our potion explode."  
"That doesn't sound like him." Before Karen could object McGonagall entered the classroom.  
"Open your books and read pages three to five. Then transform your twig to a leaf."  
"That should be easy." Karen whispered to Remus.  
"Easier said than done." He replied.  
It took many tries before everyone got it. Peter was turning his twig to anything, but a leaf.   
"Lunch is next." Sirius said cheerfully.  
"I can't believe Lixier gave us homework the first day. Is she trying to torture us by making us spend more times with the Slytherins."  
"I have an idea how to relieve our stress." Sirius had a gleam in his eyes.  
"No, no! I am not getting another detention. I already have to polish all of the trophy's."  
"Can you read minds?"  
"Yes. I'm kidding. I know that look in his eyes. I get the same one when I'm plotting out a prank."  
"Ooo, another prankster, we will have to have some fun this year."  
"We have to make a map. Where are we?"  
"Somewhere that is not the Great hall."  
"Really James? I didn't know that."  
"Well maybe we can find a portrait to ask."  
"Okay." Karen left the guys.  
"Hey, where did she go?"  
"Guys come here!" She appeared out of no where. "I found a room." She grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him up to the stone wall. She pressed a stone next to a suit of armor. A door appeared before them. She opened the door and there was an abandoned classroom.  
"Whoa, how did you find it?"  
"I went over here and stepped on my shoelace." Sirius snickered. She slapped his arm, " Well I pressed my hand against the wall to help me up and this appeared."  
"Well, I think we found the Mischief Makers common room."  
"But before we decorate, we have to make sure nobody knows about it."  
'We can put a password on it., But I don't think we have enough time now."  
"Why do you say that? What time is it?" Sirius barely finished his sentence, when the bell rang.  
"Oh no!" They all sprinted up the hall and collided with Professor Lixir.  
"What were you four doing?"  
"We got lost and missed lunch."  
"Two points from Gryffindor each. Now go to your classes."  
"Could you tell us how to get to Herbology? As we said we're lost."  
"Oh yes. Walk up that hall then turn left. Walk down the hall until you see the door. I advise you to learn your way around the castle."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the four friends walked in they noticed Peter saved them 3 seats.  
"I've already taken a disliking for him. I'll sit with Arabella. Have fun." She walked over to Arabella and introduced herself to the 2 other girls.  
"Hi I'm Karen. And You two might be?"  
"I'm Gina Centinni."  
"I'm Lauren Smith."  
"How did you get to be friends with those four?" Arabella asked, meaning Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.  
"I think you mean those three. I don't like Peter, must be bad karma."  
"Eeee. You're a seer?" Allison squealed with delight.  
"Uhh, no."  
"Okay, we better tend to these plants." Lauren said about ready to smack Gina.  
"So Karen, how did you become friends with those three."   
"Well I ran into James at Diagon Alley, Sirius pushed me over, and landed on me at Kings Cross, and I had to wake Remus up on the train."  
"Cool. Ugh, can you believe that Severus Snape? He thinks he's all that. Just because his dad is the Minister of Magic, and his brother is Head Boy." Gina said filing her nails. When she said that Karen dropped the pot she was carrying.   
"What did you say?"  
"Snape's dad is the Minister and his brother is Head Boy. Didn't you know that?"  
"Uh, I got to fix this." She pulled out her wand and accidentally turned the pieces of broken pot into 5 small rabbits, she then turned it back into the broken pieces. "That's not right." She tried again and the pieces formed the pot. She picked it up and put it on the table. She busied herself, trying to avoid questions from the three girls. 'Now I know what he meant by being under a lot of pressure.' She thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm still hungry." Karen whined when they went to the common room after dinner, which was cut short because some Slytherin seventh years got in a fight with the Gryffindor seventh years.  
"We all are. Should we go on our first adventure of the year?"  
"Where?"  
"To the kitchens. I'll go get my cloak." James ran up to the boys dorm and ran back down, in a minute flat.  
"James set a new record. Well maybe when we find the kitchen we can celebrate."  
"For what?" Karen asked exiting the portrait hole.  
"Us finding the kitchens, and the first detention of the year."  
"Ugh, don't remind me."  
"Come on." James threw the cloak over all of them and headed down the hall.  
"What should we look for?"  
"Well since this is Hogwarts, I'm guessing a suit of armor, or a portrait."  
"Okay. Too bad we couldn't find a cook or something and follow him."  
"Hogwarts doesn't have cooks, they have house elves."  
"House elves? I didn't see that in Hogwarts: A History."  
"Oh, look, there's a picture of fruit. Maybe that's the entrance to the kitchens."   
"There's probably a password or something on it."  
Karen slapped her forehead and remembered something. "Sirius what time is it?"  
"Umm, almost 9:30."  
"Shoot, I was suppose to meet Severus at 9:15. I got to go." She sprinted down the hall, in search of the library. Earlier Peeves was pouring pumpkin juice on Hufflepuff first years, she didn't notice the puddle infront of her. She slipped on it, but was caught by something invisible.  
"Karen, are you alright?"  
"Sirius! Why did you follow me? I can defend myself." She pushed Sirius into the puddle and stalked off to the library.  
"Severus are you here?" There was no response. "Shoot." She went back to the common room.  
  
"Karen! Where have you been?" Lauren asked when she entered the girls dorm.  
"Somewhere."  
"Where's your friends? They better not be putting dungbombs in the Great Hall."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I was over at James' house, his dad was having a party for the Ministry. Him and Sirius put dungbombs all over the place. Snape got the better part of them. Mr. Potter wasn't very pleased."  
Karen started laughing, "That sounds like them."  
"We better get to sleep, before Gina comes. She'll be saying stuff like, 'Isn't James dreamy?' She's a nutter."  
"Good night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you guys find a way in to the kitchens?"  
"No, we are going to ask a portrait, you know the one of the knight?"  
"You mean the one that was calling us yellow bellies?"  
"Yeah"  
"He's a nutter. He'll probably lead us to the dungeons."  
"I can't believe they cut dinner short, we hardly ate anything." Remus said when they sat down in the Great Hall.  
"Hey, at least you guys ate breakfast. I'm surprised I haven't burst out in hives yet."  
"Well we better eat now. Karen needs all the energy for her detention tonight. And I thought Sirius would be the first to get detention."  
"Well you met your match. Lauren told me what you two did at your dad's Ministry party."  
"We wanted Snape to wash the grease out of his hair. Can you blame us?"  
"We are going to be late for charms if we don't hurry up."  
"Did you meet Slimy Snape in the library last night?"  
"He wasn't there. I'm still mad at you Sirius. Why did you follow me?"  
"Actually, it was all of us. We were going to put Dungbombs in Snape's robes."  
"Then I would've been hit. Do it when I'm not around." She smirked.  
"I just thought of something we could do to Snape and Malfoy." They huddled together, and Remus whispered his plan.  
"Perfect, but how are we going to get them?" He whispered again, "Okay, do it tonight, because then I have an excuse not to get in trouble again."  
"Okay, but you better cover for us if we get in trouble."  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Guys hurry up. We got to get out of here fast."  
"Okay we're done. As soon as it dries we will put in back in his trunk." James, Remus, and Sirius heard voices coming from the Slytherin common room.   
"Quick get the cloak on." James threw the invisibility cloak over the three and they went down into the common room. They sprinted out of it and ran all of the way to the Gryffindor room. There, waiting for their return, was a very tired, and frustrated Karen.  
"Finally guys, I almost fell asleep on my History of Magic homework. How did it go?"  
"Good, it should be dry now. We put it on Lucius' too."  
"How did you get in their common room?"  
"We waited 'til someone entered and followed suit."  
"Cool, I can't wait until tomorrow."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Karen, have you ever noticed that Lucius is always on Snape's left side."  
"No, but now that I think about it, he is."  
"Well look at the back of his robes." She turned around as Severus and Lucius walked by. On Snape's robes James, Remus, and Sirius wrote I R Loser, and on Lucius' they wrote IM With Loser, with a arrow pointing right.  
"Oh my, we are going to have a field day."  
"Sush, here comes McGonagall."  
"Hello you five." Peter sat down next to James before McGonagall showed up. "You wouldn't have any idea how those got on Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy's robes, do you?"  
"Are you saying you think we did it Professor? I was at my detention, and when I came back these three were in the common room. But I don't know where Peter was." She looked at Peter with a smirk.  
"Mr. Pettigrew where were you last night?"  
"I..I.. I was in the… the… the library."  
"Quit stuttering. I'll see you five later. Good day."  
"Later Professor."  
"Dear, dear Peter. Lying to a teacher, shame, shame."  
"Wha… What do you mean?"  
"I was in the library before I went to the common room, you weren't there. Unless you were in the restricted area."  
"No.. No I wasn't."  
"'fess up before I give you a Truth Potion."  
"I… I was outside.. with… With Malfoy."  
"What were you doing out there?"  
"He.. He dared me to touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow." Remus suddenly went pale.  
"Can you be ever so dumb. Are you some kind of idiot!"   
"Karen," Sirius put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down in her seat, "eat something. We never know if we are going to miss lunch again." She grabbed a muffin and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Darkes!" Karen turned around. Right infront of her face was a wand, belonging to no other than Severus Snape.  
"Yes? What do you want?"  
"You wrote this on my robes didn't you. You wrote 'IM with loser' on Lucius."  
"No I didn't. I had detention last night."  
"Ooo, little Ms. Perfect had detention. That's hard to believe. Guess what? You get to be the first one to see all of the curses I learnt this summer." Karen tried to dart but Snape put a full body bind on her, and several other curses.  
"Have fun." He took the body bind off and ran down the hall.  
"Great." She left the entrance hall and went in search of the infirmary.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I couldn't think of anything more to write, so i think this is a good place to post, don't yah think. It will be awhile until i post another part to this cuz, i got to think of something first, and it won't be this long either.   
Disclaimer: James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Rat face,opps pettigrew, and anybody u know is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I own Karen Darkes, Gina Centinni, Lauren Smith, and Ms. Dumas which will be my great(note sarcaism) sis soon, haha u deserve it Nightingale! Please Review, i only got 10 reviews on the last one, but over 100 hits. 


	2. Part 2

Fifth Marauder Part Two.   
Hi yah, I'm sorry about not getting this up sooner but I've been busy. Stupid English. Look for a fic by me and a friend of mine, Sandrilene, in the near future. It's about a girl in my classes who is really annoying, and about our beloved author(not) Nightingale.  
It's really funny. At least we thought it was.  
  
"Ms. Darkes what happened to you?"  
"Someone thought they would try some curses on me. Could you please reverse them? Having four arms isn't very fun. And I could hardly walk here with jelly legs."  
"Yes, Yes. Lay down on that bed. Tsk. Tsk. I see someone enlarged your teeth, or were they always five inches long?"  
"They were enlarged."  
"Well stay still and tell me when they are back to normal and I'll reverse the other curses too. Who did this to you?"  
"Someone who needed a test dummy."  
"I see, nobody ever answers that question."  
"That's because we rather see them be humiliated in front of our peers, than be given a detention from a teacher. We know how to get our pay back."  
"Well you're all done. Head back to class, and give Professor Flitwick this pass."  
"Thanks Madame Pomfery, this isn't the last time you see me."   
"Alright, if you could, tell Mr. Lupin to come see me."  
"Can do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you alright Karen?"  
"Yeah, just a few curses here and there. Oh, Remus, Madame Pomfery asked me to have you come see her."  
"Oh alright."   
"We got the Defense homework for you."  
"What did I miss?"  
"Nothing much. The Professor just went on, and on, and on about the right way to get rid of vampires."  
"Garlic."  
"No, that actually attracts them."  
"Oh. I'll have to remember that. Now what are we going to do to get back at Snape?"  
"Would you mind if we blow up his potion?"  
"Only when I'm not there. How about this? I do the potion, then I'll go to get a vile of something and one of you throw a firecracker into our potion.   
The invisible potion is tomorrow."  
"Excellent."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Severus, we forgot to get the vile of dragons blood. That's the main ingredient. I'll go get it." Karen quickly went away.  
"She's acting weird. I thought she would be mad." Something whizzed by his ear and he heard a drop. BANG! The potion exploded and landed on Snape. He looked down at his hands which were quickly disappearing.  
"DARKES! I'll get you for this!" Karen, James, Sirius, and Remus were all cracking up in the back of the room. Sirius was laughing so hard he fell off his chair and knocked the potion over onto Peter(sorry just had to do it).   
"Ms. Darkes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin, you all have detention tonight." They just looked at each other and held back laughs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wasn't detention fun. We got to go into the Forbidden Forest."  
"Sirius, only you can think detention is fun. That spider creeped me out."  
"Yeah, you saw it and screamed bloody murder."  
"Sorry, I'm a girl, and bugs creep girls out."  
"But you got to admit a talking spider is awesome."  
"It was cool. But I would've been better if we saw a unicorn."  
"Come on, we have to find some more secret passages. Two in one weeks is not enough."  
"James go get your cloak."  
"All ready have it. Come on." James threw the cloak over them and they exited the common room.  
  
"Oww! Sirius that was my foot."  
"Shaddup! We are going to get caught."  
"Sirius crushed my foot it hurts."  
"Do you want me to carry you?" Before she could say anything, Sirius picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Man, your as light as a feather. Do you eat?"  
"Yes, I just don't gain anything."  
"Sshh, Filch is coming." They all pressed up against the wall the best they could. Sirius let Karen down.  
"I think we should dye Mrs. Norris blue."  
"We'll do that at the end of the year."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(I'm really lazy, and don't feel like writing the whole 1st year in detail so here's a summary of what happens. My next part will be the second year.)  
  
For the rest of the year Karen, Sirius, Remus, and James played as many pranks as possible. Gryffindor won the house cup. Snape learnt his lesson and never cursed Karen.   
Peter was accepted into the group, by everyone except for Karen.  
  
The End. For now  
I'm sorry I didn't write much. I wanted to post this before I went trick-or treating. SUGAR!! No I'm not too old. Yes I'm 13, soon to be 14. See yah later! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!  
Everyone is owned by J.K Rowling except Karen, and Ms. Dumas, who we will find out to be Nightingale! hahahaha   
Thanks to the 8 or so people who reviewed my first part. J J J  



	3. Part 3

Marauder Three  
  
  
Karen was sitting in the huge tree in her back yard with Lily.   
"This is perfect. Friends, sugar, and a perfect place to do homework."  
"Yeah, but Petunia keeps teasing me because I'm a witch."  
"She's not even talking to me anymore. I called her yesterday and when she   
heard my voice she hung up."  
"Have you heard from your cute friends lately?"  
"Depends, who are you talking about? The only one I think is cute is Remus."  
"You think Remus is cute! Wait until he hears about this." Came a new voice.  
Karen was so startled she fell out of the   
tree and landed in someone's arms.  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?"  
"I just flew. I kind of borrowed James cloak. I was at his house. Remus is   
there. We want to know if you want to come stay with us until school starts."  
"I'll be back." Karen started to sprint towards the house.  
"Where are you going?" Lily called.  
"I'm going to pack. Come help me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karen sprinted inside the house and collided with her dad.  
"Where's the fire?"  
"Dad! Just the guy I wanted to see. Can I stay at a friends house until   
school starts?"  
"Okay sure."  
"Thanks." Karen ran upstairs with Sirius and Lily behind her.  
"Lily, do you want to come stay with us too?"  
"I'd love to but my family is going to Italy next week so I can't."  
"Alright. Karen your dad is cool he didn't even ask if your friend is a girl."  
"He's been preoccupied. That's why I asked him."   
"Are you almost done?"  
"Help me and I'll be done faster." She muttered 'dummy' under her breath.   
Sirius opened her top drawer and pulled out something.  
"Ou la la. What do we have here?"  
"Give me that! If you say one word about this I'll kill you."  
"Alright. Why in the world would our dear ol' Snape send you a love poem."  
"I have no clue. I still don't know why I kept it."  
"Perhaps you pity the fool."  
"Yes perhaps. I haven't been to Diagon Alley yet this year. Have you gone?"  
"No, we were planning on going the week before school starts. Lily, do you  
think you could make it that day?"  
"Yeah, probably."  
"Alright."  
"Okay, I'm done. Sirius help me get this trunk downstairs."  
"Karen! What do you have that trunk for?" Her mom was coming up the stairs.   
Sirius let go of his side of the trunk and dropped it on his foot.  
"I asked Dad if I could stay at a friends house until school starts.   
He said yes, so I packed. I was just about to come say bye to you."  
"Oh. This boy wouldn't be your friend would he?"  
"No this is my friends friend. I asked him to help me with it. My friends dad  
is going to be here soon."  
"Oh alright. Well be sure to send me a letter when you get there."  
"Alright. Just look for Fluff. Opps I almost forgot him. Lily could you get   
him for me?" Lily left, and Karen and Sirius carried the trunk down the stairs.   
"How are we going to get my trunk to James' house?"  
"Floo Powder. Just set your trunk in front of the fireplace. Now throw a   
pinch of this into the fire and yell Godric Manor."  
"Why Godric Manor?"  
"It's the name of James' house."  
"Okay." She took a pinch of the Floo powder and threw it in the fire, she   
dragged her trunk in with her and yelled Godric Manor.  
  
Soon she tumbled out of a fireplace with her trunk.  
"Hi Karen. I see you could make it."  
"Hi James. Could you kind of help me her." When she tumbled out her trunk   
landed on top of her.  
"Okay sure." But before James could pull her trunk off of her, Sirius tumbled  
out of the fireplace and landed on top of the trunk. Karen gave a little yell.   
Sirius quickly jumped off and helped get the trunk off of her.  
"I'm really sorry Karen. I didn't mean to."  
"It's alright. James, your mother, wouldn't be by any chance a nurse."  
"No, but she might know some healing charms."  
"Your parents do know that you have a girl coming over and staying for a   
couple of weeks right."  
"Yeah. Hey Mom. Could you see if Karen is alright."  
"Please, Mrs. Potter. These boys are dangerous to my health."  
"Yes alright. Follow me."  
"Is Remus here?"  
"Yeah, but you can't see him right now. He's not feeling well."  
"He's always sick. Is he alright?"  
"Yes, yes. You just a couple of bruises. Good thing you didn't have all   
of your books with you, and Sirius isn't heavier or you would've been really  
hurt."  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter, and thanks for letting me stay."  
"It's no problem, just as long as you five don't blow up the house."  
"Five?"  
"You, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter."  
"Oh, James has Peter staying here. Where is he?"  
"He should be up in James' room. I'll have one of the house elves take you up   
there." A little brown creature with big eyes and ears entered the room.  
"Master wanted Quirky to do something. What do you want Quirky to do?"  
"Could you show Karen to James' room?"  
"Certainly. Follow Quirky miss." The little house elf grabbed Karen's hand   
and pulled her up the stairs.  
"Master James' room is that one. Just knock on his door and he should open   
it. Quirky has to go." Before Karen could say 'thanks'  
the house elf ran down the stairs. She knocked on the door and opened it.  
Peter looked up and screamed.  
"Nice to see you too. So what are you guys up to?"  
"We were making our map of Hogwarts."  
"Why do we need one of those now. We know our way around the castle."  
"This isn't just a ordinary map. This one shows all of the secret passages,  
and even shows where the students and staff are."  
"And how are you managing that?"  
"We stole these out of Filch's office." Sirius pulled out blueprints of the   
castle. "And then we put in the secret passages we know,   
and we put spells on it to show everyone in the premises. It's coming out   
really good."  
"Okay. What can I do?"  
"Tell us how to do a disappearing and appearing spell."  
"You mean like making it so you have to have a password to see the map?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I know where I could find it. James do you have a library in your   
mansion."  
"Yeah. Come on." James ran out of the room, followed by Karen, Sirius and   
Peter waddling behind them.   
They entered a room that was half the size of the library at school. Karen   
went one way and the others went another in search of the book.  
"I found it!" Karen carried the book over to a desk where the others were.   
She opened the book to the correct page and they all read the passage.  
"What should our password be?"  
"How about Slytherins Suck?"  
"Well we are going to use this to break rules. How about 'I solemnly swear I   
am up to no good?"  
"Perfect. And the disappearing?"  
"Mischief managed."  
"Alright."  
"Can we have it that if someone doesn't say the password right that they get  
insulted?"  
"Only if we have code names."  
"Alright, well we will have to come up with some names."  
"Ones that aren't obvious." Karen told Sirius. He looked down at his feet.  
"Sirius can be prankster king."  
"How about King of the Obvious?"  
"Okay, then I can be the Prankster King."  
"Hey. Karen can bet the Queen of Search, since she found the Mischief common   
room."  
"And Peter can be the Royal Fool."  
"Karen that's not nice."  
"But it suits him so well."  
"Remus can be King of Illness."  
"Now that suits him. Then Peter can be the King of Scaredy Cats."  
"Be serious Karen."  
"But I'm not Sirius he is."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Sure it is."  
"No it's not. How about we do something else for awhile?"  
"How about Quidditch? James do you have four brooms?"  
"Yeah. Lets play. I'll go get the brooms and meet you guys outside."  
"Alright. I'll race you, Sirius."  
"What about me?" Peter squeaked.  
"I'll beat you if I walk. On three. One. Two. Sirius get back here you   
cheater!"  
  
James, Sirius, Peter and Karen played Quidditch for the rest of the  
night. Karen knocked Peter off his broom,  
but Mr. Potter was nearby and made a pillow appear below him.  
"I told you I didn't mean to. He should've been holding on tighter."  
"Come on lets eat. Mrs. Potter is the best cook."  
"I think Sirius needs to find another obsession besides food, and pranks."  
"Give him time. The next thing will be girls."  
"Not girls." She pretended to faint. "God help us all."  
"Oh knock it off."  
"Lets eat."  
"Now James has a obsession with food."  
  
Remus came back the next day very worn out. At lunch he fell asleep   
at the table. When they were playing Wizarding Chess he fell asleep. It went  
like this all day.  
"I think you should go to bed Remus, before you fall asleep on your feet."  
"I already did that."  
"Well then go to bed." Karen pushed him up the stairs and into her room.   
"When I come back you better be in that bed and   
sleeping soundly."  
"Alright. Thanks."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How are we getting to Diagon Alley?"  
"By Floo Powder."   
"I don't like that, with all of the fireplaces zooming by. It made me sick."  
"That's why you close your eyes."  
"Okay."  
They went to Gringotts first to get money. After that they split   
up. Peter went to the Apothecary. Karen, and James   
went to get their books, and Sirius and Remus went to Dervish and Bangs.   
"Think you got enough pranks?"  
"There's never enough pranks. How did you guys manage carrying all of our  
books?"  
"Just fine." Sirius looked through the bags.   
"Why do you have a book about werewolves and one about animagi?"  
"I just saw them and they looked interesting, is that a problem?"  
"No. You didn't use all of my money did you?"  
"No, I'm keeping the rest as a tip."  
"A tip?"  
"Yeah, offer to buy Sirius' books more often."  
"Meany. I didn't have any Galleons left did I?"  
"No, just a couple of Sickles."  
"Okay, then you can buy our butterbeers."  
"Okay, but only when Lily gets here. There she is. Lily! Over here."  
"Hey guys. How have your holidays been?"  
"Alright, but Peter is with us so we can't make fun of him." Karen sniffed,  
then started to laugh. "I gave him a new name. King of the Gullible.   
I'm Queen of Search, Sirius is King of the Obvious, James is the Prankster   
King, and Remus is the King of Illness."  
"Cool."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter."  
"Bye mom, bye dad! I'll see you next year!"  
"Thanks for letting me stay." They pulled their heads back inside the train   
when it exited the station.  
"I had the best summer at your house, James." A girl with black hair entered   
their compartment. Sirius groaned when he saw her.  
"Hi James, hi Sirius!" The girl giggled.  
"Guys, I would like you to meet my very annoying sister." Sirius said.  
"You big meany. I'm Andromeda."  
"Hi, I'm Karen Darkes."  
"OH so you're Karen." Andromeda had a smile playing on my lips. "Sirius has   
told me so much about you."  
"Andromeda! I think you should go to another compartment with the other first  
years." Sirius pushed her out.  
"You are a big meany." Karen took a pumpkin pastie and stuffed it in Sirius'  
face. "Nothing beats tradition." Sirius then stuffed one in her face.   
"Sirius is everyone in your family named after stars?" Karen asked him,   
wiping the frosting off her face.  
"Yes. My Dad is Sargas, and my mom is Pleione."  
"Cool. Where do you think Andromeda will be sorted?"  
"Hufflepuff."  
"I shouldn't have asked."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Andromeda got in Ravenclaw, much to Sirius' disappointment, he wanted  
to see her in Hufflepuff. Karen was staring off into space, in the common   
room  
"Karen. Karen. Earth to Karen."  
"Oh, oops, sorry. What do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of Wizarding Chess."  
"Yeah sure Remus."  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the crystal ball, that he could see parts  
of Hogwarts in.   
"They all are so happy now, they don't know what's coming." He told himself.  
"An dark wizard is growing in strength and they are playing  
Wizarding Chess." He put away the crystal ball and looked out the window   
of his office. "What is this world coming to?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karen looked around the common room, and noticed that it was almost  
empty. It was almost 10 p.m.   
"Hey Remus. Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Were you ever going to tell us that you are a werewolf?"   
"Wha..What do you mean?"  
"Do you think I'm that stupid that I wouldn't notice. I'm surprised James  
and Sirius hasn't guessed it yet."  
"How did you know?"  
"Well I am a close friend and noticed the symptoms. No one can be as sick   
as you are. Then I started to track the dates on a little calendar,  
I kept it hidden so no one else would know. And then I bought that book   
in Diagon Alley."  
"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"  
"No, I wouldn't dream of it. But I found out something from that book."  
"What? How to kill me?"  
"No, did you know that animals aren't harmed by a werewolf."  
"No, what are you getting at?"  
"I am going to ask Dumbledore if I can become an Animagus."  
"Really, you would do that for me?"  
"Yeah, what are friends for?"  
"You're the greatest."  
"I know, checkmate."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/n: SCHOOL SUCKS!! I've had so much homework, I'm going out of my mind.  
My Teacher looks like a Beachball. Aren't the elections going weird.  
GO GORE!! hehe. I want to thank Hermoine Gulliver, Katie Potter, Amethyst,   
and Hunner Bunner reviewed my Part Two. Hermoine Gulliver: If you can think  
of a good idea of how to get Lily transferred I'll happily do it, but  
I can't really think of a way at the moment. Email me what you think. 8o) 


	4. Part 4

The Fifth Marander Part 4  
  
a/n: Sorry it took me this long to post. I've been busy. Here's some wise words. SCHOOL SUX!  
Hehe, well on with the story.   
  
  
It was Saturday and four of the five Maranders were sitting outside watching the giant squid.  
"Should we work on our list?" Sirius suggested pulling out a piece of parchment.  
"I'll read what you have so far." Karen took the parchment and started to read. "One, finish list. Two, throw dungbombs at Slytherins. Three, set off fireworks. Four finish Homework. I thought you did that all ready. Five, tell Karen it's extra credit. What the Hell? Who wrote this?"  
"Peter."  
"He's brainless. Six, ask Lily out for James. Awe, how sweet. Seven, steal Karen's diary. Hey! Eight, enlarge her stuff animals. You better not touch my purple bunny!. Nine, make sure Karen doesn't read this. You guys are so stupid. Ten, read Snape's poem to the Gryffindors. Sirius! I told you I would kill you if you said one word about that."  
"Someone killing Black that should be good." Karen was about ready to push Sirius into the lake when Snape, Malfoy, and Narcissa Dumas, walked up to them.  
"What are you freaks doing in the Slytherin territory?" Narcissa shrieked.  
"Well, last time I checked your name wasn't on it."  
"Yours isn't either."  
"Sure it is." Behind her back Karen made 'Gryffindor' appear on the grass. "See."  
"Karen did you get my owl?" Snape asked.  
"Yeah." Sirius burst into laughter and fell into the lake pulling Karen in. When he came up for air, he recited Snape's poem.  
"We are so different but so much the same. I wished you would hang out with me, 'coz your friends are lame. Your eyes are so blue I feel like I'm looking at the sky. I dream every night that you would be mine.(I know this is lame but, it's suppose to be by Snape.) He was pulled under water. Snape was blushing and everyone else were cracking up.  
"We didn't know it, that you were a poet." James managed to say before laughing again. Snape ran back to the castle. He just got inside when he knocked over a kid.  
"Watch where you're going Pettigrew. May I ask you something?"  
"S..Sure."  
"Do you hate Darkes?"  
"Yes." Peter said, managing not to stutter.  
"Could you get me some stuff of hers." Snape lead Peter away, making a list of what to get out of her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I feel so bad. Sirius it's all your fault." Karen was thinking about what happened earlier.  
"Did any of you take my invisibility cloak? I don't mind, I just want to know where it is."  
"I didn't, when I went to change I noticed some of my stuff missing too, but Lauren could've just borrowed it. But my bunny, and my diary were missing too."  
"Peter is probably fulfilling the list."  
"Damn him. Sirius get the map out." She looked over it and saw Peter coming towards the common room. "Should we give him a little surprise?" Before they answered, Karen ran to the portrait hole. At first she just stood there, pretending to read something, but actually looking at the map, then started to walk to where Peter was. On purpose she stepped on the cloak revealing Peter.  
"Hello," Peter shrieked and ran to the portrait hole yelling the password and collapsing in. "My work here is done."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I looked everywhere last night for my stuff, and nobody has seen it."  
'Maybe it will appear after breakfast." Peter whispered.  
"Maybe it will." James, Sirius, Remus, Karen, and Peter left through the portrait. They walked through the Great Hall doors to hear laughter.  
"What happened? You didn't' copy Snapes poem did you?"  
"Look above the Head Table." She turned her head and screamed. Instead of the Hogwarts banner, their was one of her bras, underwear, diary, and her purple bunny. Above it was a huge sign, that read 'Property of Karen Darkes.' She turned around and noticed that everyone had a packet of papers. They quickly sat down and grabbed own of the packets. It was a copy of her diary.  
"Oh shit, of shit." She hit her head on the table and kept shaking her head. "I'm going to kill you peter.! And Snape if it's the last thing I do!" The chair next to her moved, she lifted her head to see Lauren.  
"It's not a total tragedy."  
"What part of this is not a total tragedy!"  
"You can get every single paper back."  
"How?"  
"Say Accio Packets, and they will come flying into your hands. You three can help. On three, one, two, THREE!" They all yelled the spell and were quickly bombarded by flying packets.  
"Thanks Lauren, I owe you one."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I just thought of the best plan to get Peter back for what he did to me." Karen announced to the 2nd year girl dorms.  
"How did you even know it was him?" Gina asked filing her nails.  
"He left his homework at the scene of the crime."  
"Oh, what's your plan?'  
"You know that potion Lixir was talking about yesterday."  
"The polyjuice one?" After Arabella said this they all had huge grins on their faces.  
"We start tomorrow. I already got the ingredients."  
"Even the hairs?"  
"Yup, one of Lixir, one of McGonagall."  
"Are you having Sirius or somebody do it with you?"  
"No, one of you. They still think Snape snuck into the dorm and stole it. But Snapes to thick headed to figure out the password."  
"Well, if you be Lixir I'll go along with your plan."  
"Okay, here's what you do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Snape, would you come here." Karen was in Lixir form, and in the Hall.  
"Yes, Professor."  
"I saw your lovely poem that you wrote for Darkes."  
"You did?" Dots of sweat started to appear on Snapes forehead.  
"Yes. I would advise you to." She paused so she wouldn't laugh. "To write more."  
"More sir?"  
"Yes, good day." Karen/Lixir turned and went down the hall to where she was suppose to meet Lauren/McGonagall.  
"How did it go?"  
"Excellent. When I told Peter he had detention he fainted. If was so funny but the real McGonagall was coming so I had to beat it."  
"how could you tell it was her?"  
"The loud clicks of her high heels. How long does this stuff last?"  
"It should be wearing off soon." She heard bawling front the last stall. Karen and Lauren froze. Karen his in the one stall(it was a girls bathroom, and she's in guy form) while Lauren went to see who it was.  
"Who are you? It's okay Karen you can come out."  
"I'm Myrtle. But some people call me Moaning Myrtle."  
"How did you die?" The ghost started to bawl again.   
"Good Job Karen. She doesn't mean to be rude, it happens when your best friends are guys.  
"It's alright. I died from a basilka."  
"Oh." Karen looked down at her feet which were becoming smaller.  
"We're changing back."  
"You two are the first visitors I've had in awhile."  
"Oh, well, we will come again when we have time."  
"That's what everyone says." Myrtle started to bawl again when they left.  
"We aren't going to really visit her are we, Karen?"  
'Why not? She seems lonely."  
"Only you, Karen, will want to socialize with a ghost." Just then they were both hit in the back of the heads with almonds.  
"Hey Peeves. Did you toilet paper the Slytherin common room for me?"  
"Karen!" Lauren yelled.  
"Why did I do that again?" Peeves asked juggling 5 almonds.  
"'Coz I told you that I'd make sure the Gryffindor Head Boy will be in the Great Hall at 8 so you can pour the bucket of pumpkin juice on him."  
"Alright, I did the toilet paper. It's very pretty. It's Red and blue.  
"Good job. Thanks Peeves. You better get out of here, the bloody Baron it coming.  
They went back to the common room laughing.  
"What are you two so happy about?"  
"Hey Remus. Karen had Peeves toilet paper the Slytherin Common Room."  
"How did you manage to get him to go that?"  
"Head Boy, pumpkin juice, Great Hall at 8. Get the picture?"  
"How are you getting him there?"  
"I wrote him a not saying, 'Meet me at 8 in the Great Hall. From your Secret Admirer." She started to laughing again.  
"Cool. Karen can I talk to you privately."  
"Sure."  
"Did you ask Dumbledore about becoming an Animagus?"  
"Yeah. I do the first one next Tuesday."  
"Are you sure you're going to risk it, all for me?"  
"Yes, don't worry. Dumbledore is supervising it. Nothing can go wrong."  



	5. Part 5

Fifth Marauder Part 5  
  
For all of the people still reading, you are the best. If you see anything you don't like in this tell me! I will try to improve the next parts. I'm only writing this while I'm posting it. Believe me I don't even know what's going to happen in Part 6 yet. But I do know what's happening in their 6th year, and beyond, That's it. Please review. I promise if I get at least 5 reviews I'll get the next part out PRONTO! Even if I have to ask my sister for help. Thank you for reading this Annoying Note.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Karen are you alright?"  
"Yes it's just a bad headache. Nothing to worry about."  
"You lost conscious. I think it's more than a headache." Sirius inquired, looking down at Karen in the hospital bed.  
"It's just a sydifect of something I'm doing."  
"Well, you better get better soon. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, and we want all of the Mischief Makers on."  
"Fat chance of Peter getting on. I promise that I'll be out of this bed by dinner." Then she added in a whisper. "Even if I have to sneak out." They all had grins on their faces, except Remus. He felt like it was his fault.   
"Karen, what were you trying to do anyway?" James asked. The grin disappeared off Karen's face.  
"For me to know and you to find out. I'll tell you when I'm done." Madame Pomfery pushed the boys out of the room. She gave Karen some chocolate and went back to her office.  
"I guess this is my chance to sneak out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karen laid on the couch they transfigured in the Mischief Makers common room(It was a good thing James was excellent in Transfiguration, or all they would have to sit on would be an old desk). She was thinking about what happened earlier that day.  
*start of thoughts*  
"Alright Ms. Darkes. Take this potion. You will end up in a trick of the mind. Sort of like a dream. It will be the end when you see me. DO you understand?"  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."  
"Alright. Then take this." She swallowed the potion and fell into a field of flowers. There were lilies, petunias, rose, and many others. There was nothing else but a hawk and a wolf. As she walked around she noticed she wasn't walking she was... flying?  
"How was it?" She snapped out of the trance and saw Dumbledores smiling face. "Take this." She swallowed another potion and was discovered to leave. Ten minutes later she was taken to the hospital wing, for losing conscience.  
*end of thoughts*  
"Whatcha thinking about?"  
"Huh? Oh hi Remus, I didn't think anyone would be in here."  
"WE were looking for you. Sirius turned Snape hair blue. So what were you thinking about?" he asked taking a seat next to her.  
"About the test. I'm guessing I'm going to turn into a hawk or a wolf. Those were the two animals I saw."  
"Oh. Hey I could use a wolfish companion." He started to laugh.  
"That's what Sirius is for isn't it?"  
"What? I heard my name." Sirius, James, and Peter entered.  
"You feeling better?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's good. So what were you doing. We want in too."  
"I can't tell you just yet."  
"Why not? Please? With sugar on top." James and Sirius were on their knees begging.  
"You know I could get use to this, but I can't tell you."  
"Just tell us one thing. Will you get detention for it?"  
"No."  
"Good, we have time to catch up."  
"Yeah, you two are falling behind. What is it now? You two have two detentions and I have what? Five?"  
"Yes, but that's only because we let you take the fall for some of our stuff."  
"And I'm greatly honored. So what were you three up to. Sorry, you four." Peter shot her a look.  
"Flirting with some Ravenclaw girls."  
"One in particular."  
"Put blue dye in Snape's shampoo container, and his grease jar."  
"What? He actually bathes?"  
"Yeah, it was a surprise to us too."  
"So now he's wearing a hat everywhere." Karen started to laugh and the boys joined her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 Months Later  
  
Karen was skipping in the hall. She just finished her Animagus tests. She was a hawk. She stopped by the Gryffindor common room, to tell the guys the good news, but they weren't there.  
"They're probably in the library." She thought to herself.  
"Remus, we got to talk." Karen heard Sirius' voice. She crept silently to the bookshelf they were behind.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Where you were yesterday."  
"I was visiting my sick grandmother."  
"WE know where you were, and what you are."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Sirius, lets talk about this later."  
"No James. I want to know why he's been lying to us."  
"Sirius." Karen pushed the books in front of her, aside. "Talk about it elsewhere, anyone could be listening."  
"But he's been..."  
"I know what's been going on. Come on. Lets talk about it in the common room." She turned around and saw Snape coming her way.  
"Oh hello Karen. Have you finished your Potions essay?"  
"Uh, not yet."  
"Do you want to work on it together?"  
"Sorry Snapey, but she's already promised me." Sirius put his arm around her and directed her out of the library and into the Mischief Makers common room.   
"Now Remus, when were you going to tell us."  
"Tell us what?" Karen asked.  
"Well Karen, we think Remus is a werewolf."  
"Oh that." She flopped down on the couch. "Took you long enough."  
"Wha... What?" They all sputtered, except Remus.  
"I've known for awhile now. I even did something about it."  
"What?"  
"This." She turned into a hawk.  
"You're an Animagus?"  
"Yeah, and I plan on helping you guys become one too."  
"Really? Cool!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N(annoying note): It's me again. I'm getting major writers block. It took me awhile to just write these pages. Would any of you mind if I just skip to 6th year? Cuz I can get those parts up faster, since I know what's going to happen. Please Review what you want me to do.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  



	6. Part 6

The Fifth Marauder Part 6,   
  
This is the First Part of Year 6, I think there may be at the most 4 parts for this year.   
  
" 'Oy, Hawkins!" Karen looked up from her book to see James, Remus, and Sirius land on their brooms, in her back yard.  
"Hey guys. What are you here for?"  
"We need help with our Muggle Studies Homework."  
"Yeah right, and I'm the Minister of Magic."  
"Actually we came to see if you wanted to come stay in Diagon Alley with us, until school starts."  
"Is Meda (Andromeda) staying there too?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright I'll come. Lily got transferred to Gryffindor."  
"Really? Why?"  
"I don't know, she just came over here, jumping up and down saying, 'I'm in Gryffindor.' She shoved the letter in my face that said that she would be transferred to Gryffindor."  
"Cool. Maybe then James can get a girlfriend."  
"Hey, I've had more than you."  
"One more, just one."  
"Okay, while you two bicker I'll go get my stuff."  
"I'll come, you can show me your room."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remus, Karen, Sirius, and James were walking around Diagon Alley.  
"I don't understand why we are still Prefects. I thought they'd take our badges away after our 4th detention last year."  
"Andromeda was made Prefect. Mum wants me to help her this year."  
"Where is she?"  
"Probably picking out an owl. That's what Mum gave her for becoming Prefect."  
"And you got a new broom. Have you read the Daily Phropet lately, Karen?"  
"Yeah what do you think of that Voldemort guy?"  
"If I ever see him in person he wouldn't know what's coming to him."  
"You'd be dad before you could pull your wand out."  
"True. Lets stock up on Zonkos stuff."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Meda, how's it feel to be a prefect?"  
"I love it. I'm having fun already. Sirius told me about the Prefect bathroom. If sounds cool."  
"Did you pick out your owl?"  
"No not yet. I did all of my other shopping today. I'm going to buy my owl tomorrow."  
"I'm getting tired." Karen yawned.  
"Me too. We're sharing a room."  
"Alright."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What are we going to do today?"  
"We need to get the final potion ingredients for the Animagi tests."  
"I know what they are but some of the stuff we might have to go down Knockturn Alley for."  
"I can't go down there, my dad is well known. If they see me I'll be dead."  
"They have silver in every store, I'll get sick if I go."  
"Karen, you know what we need, you can get it."  
"Alright. I just hope they can't sense muggle- borns." Karen pulled her hood up and walked down to where Knockturn Alley was.  
As she looked around for the Apothecary, she saw alot of men in hooded black robes, they were all talking in low voices. She didn't recognize anyone until she entered the Apothecary. There in the corner was Lucius and Severus. Not wanting to be seen, she quickly grabbed the needed ingredients and paid for them. As she was leaving Lucas stopped her.  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met."  
Trying to put on her best French accent, she replied. "Bonjour, I am Ashley Hawkins, and who are you?"  
"Lucius Malfoy. You have a beautiful voice. Do you go to Beauxbottoms?"  
"Oui. Yes."  
"This is my close friend Severus Snape."  
"Hello."  
"I must be going. I don't want Mama, and Papa to be waiting."  
"No we wouldn't want that." She waved goodbye and rushed out of Knockturn Alley.  
"Karen. What took you so long?"  
"Lucius and Severus stopped me. Luckily they didn't recognize me." She shoved the bag into one that said Zonkos on it. They were just about to go back to the Leaky Cauldron when they heard a high pitched scream, and a laugh.  
"Sirius! Help Me! Ahhh!" They looked at each other and ran to the direction of the screams. Above the street was a cloud in the shape of a skull and a snake, the Dark Mark.  
"Andromeda!" Underneath the cloud was her body. Sirius rushed to the crumpled body, and held her in his arms. Karen went over and checked to see if she had a pulse. She didn't.  
"No, no, no! Please don't be dead. Please. You were suppose to be something great. You were suppose to give me detention every week. You were suppose to live." Sirius continued to sob.  
"James! Remus! Go get help. Someone please get help!" Karen screamed, trying to hold back tears, but failed. She went over to Sirius and gave him a hug. He cried on her shoulder for the longest time. Someone came and got Andromeda's body and took it elsewhere. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and James sent the Blacks an owl. Karen sat with Sirius and let him cry on her shoulder the rest of the night, she cried too. They were all sitting silently when a knock came to the door. Karen was the first one up.  
"Severus? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to give my deepest apologies to your lose, Black."  
"Your father was probably the one to kill her." Sirius stood up making his hands into fists.  
"No it wasn't, it was Voldemort. Karen may I speak to you, privately?"   
"What ever you want to tell her, you can tell us."  
"I just wanted to say that you have the worst French accent I ever heard. But Lucius believed it."  
"You won't tell him, or anyone that I was down Knockturn will you?"  
"No. I don't want to get you in trouble."  
"Thanks."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius sat on the bed gripping the letter Tom gave him. They found it in Andromeda's jacket. It was from Voldemort.  
Black, and everyone who reads this.  
You all know what I'm capable of now. Better choose which side you'll join. My side is powerful and will give you anything you want. The other side will just get you killed. Join my side before it's too late.  
Lord Voldemort  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Karen asked entering the room. "The Ministry cars are here."  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Sirius grabbed Andromeda's Prefect badge and her mirror, and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Welcome back students. As some of you may know, Andromeda Black was killed. Sirius? May I see the letter?" Sirius stood up and handed Dumbledore the letter. Dumbledore read the letter aloud.  
"I encourage you all to be on the other side, my side, not Voldemorts. Now lets sing the school song."  
"You alright Sirius?"  
"Yeah. You know I'm going to be on this side. Maybe I'll become an Auror."  
"That sounds cool. I'm defiantly not joining Volde- Dorks side. I have everything I want right here." Karen put her arms around Sirius' and Remus' shoulders and started to laugh. "I pity whoever thinks Voldemort will give them everything they want." Peter shot a glare at her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius was in the Marauder common room, looking at Andromeda's mirror. He got a book in the Restricted Section, and was trying to figure out how to make the mirror different. He enlarged it to full length. Finally, he found what he was looking for. 'Hearts Desires.' He performed the charm and immediately looked into the mirror to see if it worked. He only saw himself at first, then Andromeda came into view.  
"It worked." He took out his wand again and made letters appear in the mirror frame.  
"Sirius, you in here?"  
"Hi Remus. Yeah I am."  
"What's that?"  
"I made it, out of Andromeda's mirror. I call it the Mirror of Erised."  
"Cool, what does it go?"  
"Shows your heart's desire. Try it out."  
"This is freaky."  
"What do you see?"  
"A full moon, and I'm not a werewolf."  
"Oh."  
"Onto other business. I got a date with a Gryffindor, for Hogsmeade."  
"Who? Lauren?"  
"No. Karen."  
"OH."  
"Yeah, well I have to go. I didn't finish my Potions essay."  
"Bye." Sirius turned back to the mirror, and someone new was seen. Karen. Sirius turned and left the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you two ready for your last test?" James finished his Animagus test before school ended. It only took him 2 tests to be able to transform into the stag.  
"Yeah." Sirius and Peter said.  
"Alright, drink this." Sirius took the potion and fell into a maze. Peter was next to him. Sirius looked around and saw a hawk perched on a wolf's head.  
"What do we do now?" The hawk took flight and Sirius followed it. On the other side of the hedge wall was a glowing blue light. He climbed the wall and almost fell on a big dog.  
"Nice Grim, don't bite me." Sirius grabbed the torch and fell into another room. It was a church.   
"Is there anyone who thinks these two shouldn't be married?" Sirius turned his head to see the bride and groom. It was Karen and Remus.  
"I do!" Sirius screamed, but no one heard him.  
"Remus, do you take this woman to be your wife?"  
"No!"  
"I do."  
"Karen, do you take this man to be your husband?"  
"No! Marry me!"  
"I do."   
"You may kiss the bride." Sirius tried to run but something was pulling him back. It was the Grim again.  
"Sirius, are you okay?" Sirius looked up and saw he was back in the Marauder common room.  
"Yeah." He said, but to everyone else it was a bark. Karen grabbed a mirror and showed him that he turned into a grim. She performed a spell and Sirius changed back to human. Peter was looking at him, scared.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
"You were screaming. Something like 'No, No, marry me."  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just something in the test. Maybe now I can scare Snape to death."  
"Okay. Lets go find Lily. We need her to perform a couple charms so you don't end up unconscious."  
"Don't you think she'll get a little suspicious?"  
"I already told her what we were doing."  
"oh."  
"Karen may I talk to you?"  
"Sure Sirius. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." The others left.  
"Peter is a rat. It's funny, I always knew he was vermin."  
"I want to show you something." Sirius pulled the mirror out of it's hiding place.   
"What is it?"  
"The Mirror of Erised. I made it out of Meda's mirror. Look in it."  
"What does it do?"  
"Show your hearts most desire."  
"Oh." She looked into the mirror.  
"What do you see?"  
"Me, in a red dress."  
"Oh."   
"What do you see in it?"  
"Meda, and myself."  
"Oh." Karen looked back in the mirror, and saw what she saw before. But it wasn't what she told Sirius. She was in a red dress, but was with someone else.  
"Come on, I need that charm so I don't go nighty night."  
"Okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A:N(a.k.a. Annoying note) Cliffhanger. Well not really but oh well. You'll find out who Karen saw in the mirror in the next part or the one after that. 2 Review on the last part. Come on, I know you can do better than that. Lets try 4 reviews this time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	7. Part 7

The Fifth Marauder Part 7  
  
A/n: You guys did it! 4 reviews. So here's the readers Christmas Present from me. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. I can't believe Christmas is only 2 days away! Yippy! The story is set in October.  
  
"First Quidditch match of the year, and my last year at Hogwarts." The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Matt Wise was pacing in front of the Quidditch team.  
"We've won the Quidditch cup since you guys joined the team. You three are the best Chasers I've ever seen. And our two beaters who hasn't let anyone fall off their brooms yet."  
"At least not on our team." Karen put in.  
"Yeah, and then our seeker who hasn't lost us a match. Lets get out there and win this game."  
"Go Gryffindor!" They all yelled and grabbed their brooms.  
"And here comes the Gryffindor team. Chasers Smith, Figg, and Potter. Beaters Black and Lupin. Keeper, and Quidditch Captain Wise, and the Seeker Darkes. The Captains just shook hands, and they're off. Gryffindor in possession. Smith passes it to Figg, who passes it to Potter. 10 to 0 Gryffindor." It went on like this until the score was 190 to 30, Gryffindor. It was 4 hours later.  
"The snitch still hasn't been seen. No wonder, it's raining cats and dogs out there. Malfoy and Darkes are diving. They are heading to the other side of the field, Karen may be lighter than that good, I mean Malfoy, but his broom is faster. Malfoy cuts Darkes off and grabs the snitch. 190 to 180. Even though Slytherin caught the snitch Gryffindor still wins."  
Karen was mentally kicking herself.  
"I should've pushed Lucius off of his broom." She kicked the wall.   
"Don't hurt yourself. At least we still won." James said coming into the locker room.  
"All thanks to you. I knew I should've saved my money for a new broom." She kicked the wall again.  
"Nice game guys."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Congratulations James."  
"You were so great yesterday."  
"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have won." All of the girls at Hogwarts, except for the Slytherins and the ones with boyfriends, were congratulating James. It was impossible to talk to him. The owls swooped in and delivered the mail. A barn owl landed on Karen's shoulder. She gave it a piece of toast and it flew off. As she read the letter her eyes got wide.  
  
Dear Ms. Darkes,  
We are sorry to inform you that your mother was killed. She was killed by He-who-must-not-be-named. There was three other muggles and one wizard. We are deeply sorry. Your father will be informed. You may take off of school to visit your family.  
Sincerely,  
Minister of Magic  
  
She ran out of the room in tears.  
"What's up with her?"  
"Probably sick of hearing people congratulate James."  
"I didn't finish my Potions essay." Peter said, seeing Snape run out after Karen. "I'm going to go get it done.:  
"Tell Karen to put earplugs in her ears."  
"Karen? What's wrong?" Karen was crying at the bottom of the steps. She looked up at Severus and ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Voldemort killed my mom." She cried into his shoulder.  
"That's terrible. It's alright. Everything will be fine." Severus kissed her forehead. He heard someone running the other way.  
"Guys, Guys! I just saw, in the hall Karen kissing Snape."  
"What?" Sirius and Remus got out of their seats and ran to the hall. James couldn't get away from the girls. When they rounded the corner Karen was hugging Severus and stepped away,  
"See I always told you that it was her who told the Slytherins our plans." Karen look over at them when she heard Peter's voice.  
"Hi guys."   
"Don't 'Hi guys' us. We say you." Sirius said. Remus walked away.  
"Remus wait, I can explain." Karen called after him.  
"Why are you cheating on Remus? With Snape?"  
"You don't understand, please listen to me. I'll explain."  
"I'm not listening to anything." Sirius stalked off, dragging a confused James with him.  
"Want me to explain to them?" Peter said smiling evilly.  
"You rat bastard." She advanced on him. "Better sleep in the bathroom with the door locked or I'll kill you."  
"Not it I kill you first." Karen noticed they were the only two in the hall way.  
"Cruictus." Karen fell back in pain.  
"Don't scream, don't scream." She tried to tell herself, but it didn't help. She screamed from pain, sadness and depression. Peter took the curse off and ran away, hoping no one saw him.  
"Peter's part of the Dark Side." She then fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are her friends Albus?"  
"Practicing Quidditch. They are fighting, because she kissed Mr. Snape. I'd never believe it, that Voldemort would attack a student right under my nose." Dumbledore was shaking his head.  
"I think she's waking up."  
"Professor, Peters part of the Dark side. He sent the Cruictus curse at me."  
"Voldemort shot the curse at you. Peter was a witness."  
"It wasn't Voldemort. It was Peter."  
"I think you need some rest. Poppy?"  
"I'm telling you the truth it was Peter." Pompfrey put a sleeping spell on Karen.  
"I hope she's just delusinal."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Karen, why did you kiss Snape?" Lily asked Karen when she got back from infirmary.   
"I didn't. Peter's just a," She started to swear.  
"Whoa, wash your mouth out. Kidding, just kidding." Lily was getting glared at by Karen.  
"Those guys are just stupid. Even James."  
"Don't diss my boyfriend. I know he can be stupid at times."  
"I'm going to the common room."  
"Haven't you guys noticed Karen's been acting really sad? I saw her the other day crying in the common room." Lauren asked James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
"I broke up with her."   
"She tried to punch me and I broke her wand."  
"I've been spending a lot more time with Lily." Sirius didn't respond, he was looking over at Karen. She was sitting by herself, looking straight into the flames. She didn't care how she looked anymore, and she hasn't smiled for a couple of days. The last time she ate was breakfast the day she got the letter saying her mom was dead and she threw that up. Karen got up and walked slowly past them and out the portrait hole.  
"I know what I have to do, and I have to do it fast." She went down to the library and grabbed a book from the Restricted Area while the librarian was helping someone else. She ran to an empty classroom and looked through the book she got, Potions and Poisons.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who's up for destroying the Slytherin common room?"  
"But today's Hogsmeade!" Peter whined.  
"Fine you don't have to go. Just stock up on pranks the list into Peters hand and pushed him out of the boys dorm.   
"James get your cloak." They got situated when Karen walked into their dorm. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked around once, and laid an envelope on James bed. When she left, Sirius threw the cloak off and ripped the envelope open.  
  
Dear "Friends",  
I just wanted to notify you that I'm not going to be here much longer. The reason I've been depressed lately isn't because you guys aren't talking to me, well maybe it's some part, but the main reason is my mother was killed by Voldemort. I'm too depressed to go on, you'll be sorry when I'm gone, I never conquered rarely came. 16 just held such better days. I'm sorry for everything I've done, but I never kissed Severus. By the time you read this letter, I'll be joining my mom.  
Love,  
Karen Darkes.  
PS Peter's a rat bastard.  
  
Sirius grabbed the Cloak and ran out of the room.  
"What in hell is she going?"  
Karen was ripping pictures.  
"They could've listened, but no, I kissed the enemy. To bad Peter broke my wand, then this would be alot easier." Sirius crept into the room and stood next to Karen. He watched her rip the last picture. She grabbed the goblet off the desk and raised it to her lips. Sirius took it out of her hands and threw it against the wall. Karen pulled the cloak off of him. She started to cry, and then yelled, "Why couldn't you just let me die?" She got up and stood in front of him, saying every swear word she knew. Sirius just pushed her down on the bed. She got back up.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" He pushed her down again.  
"Stop that!" He did it again. She stood up and slapped him across the face. He didn't stumble just stayed still. She started to cry again as she reached her hand up to his cheek.  
"I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes, and lent forward and kissed her. When they broke apart, she cried into his chest and explained everything.  
"It's alright everything will be fine." She fell asleep next to him. He picked her up, laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead. James and Remus ran through the door, followed by Dumbledore. They saw Karen asleep and Sirius repairing the ripped pictures.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Like it? I have a song fic that goes along with this. I need 5 reviews to post it. I have part 8 done too. Who do you think Karen saw in the mirror? Put it in your review  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	8. Part 8

Part Eight  
  
"So you guys are friends with her again?" Peter asked looking at the 3 other Gryffindor 6th year boys.  
"Yup. She didn't' kiss Snape. She explained to us."  
"Oh. I'm going to go to the library." Peter left. He didn't go to the library thought. He went to the broomshed and left the grounds.  
"Master. The Darkes girl is still alive. Killing her mother and having her friends turn against her didn't' have to commit suicide."  
"Did you try killing her yourself?"  
"I sent the Cruitcus Curse at her. Severus even played his part in it."  
"I'm disappointed in you Peter."  
"I'm sorry Master. Should I try and kill her again."  
"No, you will just fail me again. Give this to Lucius." Voldemort gave Peter an envelope.  
"Please Master. I won't fail you. I'll kill her."  
"Leave me before I use Avada Kedrava."  
"Yes Master." Peter left Voldemorts hide out and flew back to Hogwarts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guess who?" Sirius put his hands over Karen's eyes.  
"Lets see, your hands smell like burnt fireworks. So I'm guessing you're Dog Boy."  
"Nope."  
"Remus?"  
"No."  
"Oh I know now. You must be the person who's fingers I'm going to break if they don't remove them from my face."  
"Alright." Sirius jumped over the back of the couch and kissed her.  
"Hey! My first guess was right."  
"My name is not Dog Boy, it's Padfoot."  
"Same thing."  
"Did you see the bulletin?"  
"Nope."  
"There is going to be a Christmas Dance."  
"Cool, Who are you going to ask?"  
"Probably Lauren." Karen smacked him. "Kidding. Why do you need to ask? I'm asking Gina. Kidding again. Hey watch it, I bruise easily. I'm asking you! Oww!" Karen was chasing Sirius around, hitting him with her book.  
"Are you sure you guys are Prefects? You act more like first years." James laughed seeing Sirius carrying Karen over his shoulder.  
"Don't you think this is a good view of Karen? Ow!" Karen hit him in the head.  
"Put me down. Don't tickle me!" Sirius started tickling her when he dropped her on the couch.  
"I'm seeing if you're ticklish."  
"I am, so quit, before I kick you where it counts."  
"Alright I'll stop/" Sirius got off of her, just to be tackled and started to get tickled himself.  
"Your turn. James hold his arms down.  
"Want to know where I'm ticklish?"  
"Where?" Sirius whispered something in her ear.  
"No way am I going to tickle you there."  
"Awe, why not?"  
"Because I'm not!" She smacked him and then kissed him.  
"Do his feet smell that bad?" Remus asked, looking at the two with amusement.  
"I forgot to tickle him there." She sat on him stomach and pulled his shoes off. "Remus, could you help James hold Dog Boy's arms.  
"Please stop." Sirius screamed through his laughter. "Please, you guys are torturing me." James and Remus let go of his arms, and Sirius grabbed Karen around the middle.  
"Let me go, and quit spinning me."  
"I would think I'd except more of my Prefects." McGonagall was looking at the four of them.   
"Sorry Professor, we had a tad too much sugar today."  
"It sounded like someone was up here giving you two the Cruitcus curse."  
"Nope. Just figuring out if we're ticklish."  
"Have any of you seen Mr. Pettigrew?"  
"He said he was going to the library."  
"Alright, and quit doing that, you're suppose to be setting an example for the younger children."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the last day before Christmas break. The Marauders except Peter, who thought it was too cold, were outside with the other Gryffindor 6th years, Frank Longbottom, Gina Centini, Lauren Smith, Arabella Figg, and Lily Arnold, having a snowball fight. Lily charmed her snowballs to hit the people by themselves, but the others were just having fun. Gina missed all the people she threw at, "What if I break a nail?"  
"Hey Sirius. I have a really good idea."  
"What?"   
"We should charm the snowballs to follow the Slytherins."  
"Yeah, Lily could you help us out with this?"  
"Sure."  
"Can you make them so they don't melt?"  
"Yeah, I just need to get my charms book." Lily ran back to the castle. While she was gone they made more snowballs. Lily came back with her book.  
"Lily, I could kiss you but I'll let James do that." Sirius got hit with 3 snowballs for that comment, two from James and one from Lily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Karen? Are you done in there yet? There are other people who need to get ready for the dance too."  
"Yeah I'm done. How do I look?" Karen cam out of the bathroom wearing a red dress. She had her hair braided at the sides of her head and pulled back together. A red ribbon was holding them in place.  
"Where did you get that?" Lily and the other girls were shocked.  
"I sent an owl to Madame Malkin with my sizes and told her what I wanted, and she sent me this and a couple of charms for my hair. Isn't it pretty"  
"Just hope it's water- proof 'cause Sirius will be drooling at he sight of you."  
"And Severus."  
"And all of the other guys in this school."  
"Haha. Maybe. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to walk in high heels."  
"Wait. I have the perfect shoes to go with that." Gina rushed over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black knee high boots. "Try them on, they should fit you."  
"Thank you so much. They look perfect."  
"Now let me have the bathroom." Gina ran in and locked the door.  
"Lily, you and Lauren can go down to the Prefect bathroom. Arabella could probably go down too."  
"You should stay up here, so you don't ruin that dress."  
"I'll just put my cloak over top, then nobody will see it." They grabbed their stuff and went down to the common room, and out the portrait hole.  
"Girls, are you going to the dance?" Dumbledore asked when they were close to the Prefect bathroom.  
"Yeah, we need to get ready. Karen took to long in the bathroom. Would you mind if Arabella comes to the Prefect bathroom with us?"  
"No, we don't want her to miss the dance. Good day."  
"Come on guys." Karen muttered the password (dog breath) and they went in.  
"I can't get tie this stupid tie." The girls froze. It was James voice.  
"GO for the rebel look. Have your collar unbuttoned, and flipped up and your hair messed up."  
"Or you could just go with a clip on." Karen looked around the corner, and saw that James Remus, and Sirius were looking in the mirrors, fiddling with their tuxes.  
"Watch this." Karen whispered to the other girls. She pulled out her wand and shot a banishing charm at Sirius. He flew back and landed in he water.  
"Hey! Who did that?"  
"Me." Karen jumped out of her hiding spot and went to help Sirius out of the water.  
"Why did you do that? Do you want me to go to the dance like this?"  
"No. Take your stuff off and I'll perform a drying spell."  
"Do I have to take it off?"  
"Yes, unless you want your whole body to be heated at a high temperature."  
"Alright."  
"Hey we have the answer to the long aged question."  
"And that would be?"  
"Boxers or briefs. You wear boxers, and not only boxers, but boxers with smilie face's that wink at you." Sirius started to blush and turned his head.  
"How sweet. Now I know what to get you for your birthday."  
"What?"  
"Boxers with lip prints." Sirius picked her up and was about to throw her in the water.  
"Don't! This dress isn't water proof."  
"You're already ready?"  
"Yeah. That's why they are down here." She pointed over where Lily, Lauren, and Arabella were laughing.  
"Oh. May I see your dress?"  
"No, you have to wait 'til the dance."  
"Why?" He whined.  
"'Cause I don't want you to drool on it. Now you guys go away so they can get ready. And I have to redo my hair."   
"Alright." The boys gathered their stuff up.  
"And no peeking." All of the girls said in unison.  
"Darn."  
  
"Are you girls done yet?"  
"Yes." Karen unlocked the door for the guys.  
"Please Karen, let me see your dress." Sirius begged.  
"You act more like a dog everyday. I wonder if I made that potion wrong. My dress is read and it goes up to my knees. That's all I'm going to say."  
"Sounds sexy." Sirius looked at the others. James' jaw dropped when he saw Lily. Remus and his date, Lauren, were talking about something or another.   
"Sirius? Earth to Sirius? Houston we have lost contact."  
"Huh? What?"  
"Are you ready to go now?"  
"Yeah, are you going to take your cloak off?"  
"Yeah, when we get down there." Karen grinned at him and hooked her arm with his. "you know, I'll have you looking like you didn't spend hours primping by the nights end. You can dance right."  
"Uh, not very good."  
"Then I'll have to help you dance better." She smiled. "What are you thinking about?"  
"How many guys I'll have to punch if they drool on your dress."  
"Are you going to punch yourself?"  
"No, just mentally punch myself not to stare." Sirius opened the Great Hall door. "Now you have to take the cloak off."  
"But I'm nice and warm like this." Sirius glared at her. "Fine, I'll take it off."  
"Wow." Was all Sirius could say.  
"Remember no drooling."  
"Do you want to dance?"   
"Sure." Sirius took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.  
"I just remembered something. You said that in the Mirror of Erised that you saw yourself wearing a red dress. Is that what it looked like?"  
"Yeah, this is exactly what I saw. Every detail." She then thought to herself. "Even what I didn't tell you."  
"James, isn't Karen and Sirius so cute together." Lily said looking over at her friends.  
"Yeah. Want to know something. You know that mirror Sirius made? When he looks in it, he sees Andromeda and Karen."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but he had me promise not to tell her or Remus."  
"What do you see when you look in it?"  
"Just myself. I guess I already have my heart's desire." James pulled Lily a little closer to him.  
"Want to know something?"  
"What?"  
"I just see myself too."  
"Everyone this is the last dance." Dumbledore announced at midnight.  
"Come on Sirius." Karen pulled him out of the chair.  
"I had fun tonight."  
"So did I."  
"I have to tell you something Karen, you know when I told you that I see Andromeda in the Mirror."  
"Yeah."  
"I actually someone else, too."  
"Oh, who?"  
"You." Karen moved a little closer to him.  
"You know when I said that this dress is exactly what I saw. Well there's more to it. I saw us dancing under a full moon, me wearing this dress, and you wearing a tux."  
"But Karen, it's not a full moon, it's a crescent."  
"Oh, well. Then I still have a heart desire." Karen lifted her head and shared a passionate kiss with Sirius.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you guess who Karen saw? Thanks for all who reviewed Adam's song and Part 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	9. Part 9

The Fifth Marauder Part 9  
  
Karen was bored. All of the other Gryffindor girls went home for the holidays.  
It's only been a day since the dance, and her heart was still fluttering. She looked around the empty room.  
"This is really boring. I wonder if the guys are up yet." She grabbed her bathroom and crossed the common room to the boys dorm.  
"Rise and shine sleepyheads."  
"Karen! It's six am. Let us sleep/" James moaned pulling the covers up over his head.  
"Darn. I knew my watch must have been broken."  
"Go back to sleep." Frank yawned, rolling over.  
"Alright." Karen headed to the door.  
"No wait. I have an idea." James whispered, grabbing a hold of Karen's elbow. He started to whisper some stuff into her ear.   
She grinned as James told the others the plan.  
  
Sirius yawned and rolled over. His hand hit something. He opened his eyes and saw Karen.  
"Morning Padfoot. Are you a little exhausted from what we did last night?"  
"What? Do you mean the dance?" Karen giggled.  
"No I mean what we did after the dance."  
"What did we do?"  
"You don't remember? Well someone spiked the punch, and we got a little drunk, and afterwards we you know. And that's why I'm here  
now." Sirius looked horrified.  
"You mean, we..."  
"Yeah, and you're pretty good too."  
"We... We... We..." Karen burst out laughing.  
"You are so gullible. We didn't do anything last night. I only came up her because my watch broke. And James came up with this half  
brained plan to make you think we had sex." The other guys were laughing. James and Remus fell off their beds because they were laughing so hard.  
"It's not funny." Sirius pouted, but starting laughing himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guys kicked Karen out of their dorm to get dressed, she was now waiting in the common room for them.  
"Knowing them they are in the invisibility cloak, and about to sit on me." She said out loud.  
"No. We were going to tickle you."  
"Shut up Peter!" Came three other voices.  
"I could see your feet. You really need to check that." Karen pulled the cloak off of them.  
"Could've told us that."  
"I could've, but I didn't. Bet you can't find me." Karen put on the cloak and disappeared.  
"You forgot we have the Marauders Map."  
"No you don't." The map was floating in midair, and disappeared.  
"We're never going to find her." James said. He looked back at Sirius and started to laugh. Sirius looked like he was kissing someone,  
but no one was there.  
"Practicing, Padfoot?" Then the hood of the cloak fell down, revealing Karen's head.  
"That's freaky. Please take the cloak off before I lose my dinner."  
"Alright."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Destroy the Slytherin common room?"  
"Skinny dip in the Prefect bathroom?" Sirius suggested, getting 3 smacks in the back of the head, Peter couldn't reach.  
"I'll have to go with James idea." Karen said pulling the map out.  
"I think my idea is pretty good."  
"I think Dog boy's hormones are getting the best of him."  
"There are people in the Scum Common room. What are we going to do now?"  
"My idea." Sirius got smacked again.  
"Homework?" Remus said. Karen covered Sirius' ears.  
"Don't say that in front of him, he has delicate ears."  
"Hey! Are you talking about me?" Karen removed her hands.  
"No. Well I'm going to go visit someone." Karen grabbed a present off of the table.  
"Who's that for?"  
"Myrtle." Karen left through the portrait hole.  
"Dogboy, I think your girlfriend is nutters."  
"My name is not Dogboy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Myrtle? Are you in here?"  
"Yes. It's been awhile since you've visited." She sniffed, from the last stall.  
"I know, I'm sorry. My mom was killed by the Voldemort guy."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I got you a Christmas present."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, here." Karen put the box down on the counter and un-wrapped it for her.  
"What is it?"  
"A magical music box. All you have to do is say play, and it plays." The music box started up. It was a golden box with two figures   
dancing on top.  
"It's beautiful."  
"I knew you would like it. I have to go. Those boys are lost without me."  
"How do I make it stop?" The music box stopped at once. "That answered my question."  
"Bye Myrtle." Karen left the bathroom, and went in search of the boys. Someone grabbed her from behind, and covered her mouth so she couldn't   
scream. The person picked her up and took her to an empty classroom. When they let go of her she was about to punch them, but took notice of who it was.  
"Sirius why the hell did you scare me like that? I thought another Death Eater was coming after me."  
"Sorry. I didn't think you'd come if I asked you to come."  
"Why did you want me here anyway?"  
"Does this answer your question?" Sirius pulled her close to him and kissed her. He put his hands on her back, as she put her arms around his neck.   
(this next part is written by another author, by the s/n *Death**Flower* not me. She writes Gundam Wing.)  
  
Karen ran her fingers through his hair. They passionately kissed several times. His hands explored her back.  
Sirius' tongue slipped into her mouth.   
They kept like this until a knock came to the door. Karen straighten her shirt as Sirius flattened down his hair.   
Dumbledore walked into the room.  
"I thought I heard a crash in here." His eyes fell upon the fallen chair.   
"Oh, that." Karen blushed. "I told Sirius a joke and he fell off of it, and is too lazy to turn it up right."   
"Alright. Oh and Ms. Darkes, you may want to wear a turtle neck this week." Dumbledore smiled and left the room.  
"At least he knocked." Sirius grinned, kissing Karen again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Hawkins, Padfoot. I heard your make out session got cut short by Dumbledore."  
"Where did you hear that?" Karen asked playing with the neck of her turtle shirt.  
"We bumped into Dumbledore, in the hall, and asked him if he knew where you guys were. He got that twinkle in his   
eyes and said you were having fun in an empty classroom." Karen and Sirius turned red and didn't face the other   
Marauders who were cracking up. The few other people who were staying for Christmas sat down at the table, given queer looks at the four.   
"Merry Christmas Eve." Dumbledore said, sitting down. He looked at Karen and Sirius.  
"Did all of you have fun today?" He asked.  
"I bet they did." James laughed pointing to the couple. He got kicked under the table. McGonagall gave the three Gryffindors,   
one laughing, two giving the other death glares. Karen avoided eye contact with everyone, and kept having to smack Sirius, who kept putting  
his hand on her leg, under the table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Marauders were in the secret common room. James and Remus were fixing the map, adding new passages, and a new special feature. They now had it   
so that their codenames say stuff when the password isn't said, and if someone tries enough times, Hawkins would come up and the writing would clear. Sirius was checking  
out the detention slips taped to the wall. Karen was in the lead, then James and Sirius were tied(since they didn't do anything without the other), and Remus was in last.  
Peter never kept his detention slips(what a pity). Sirius looked around, and noticed Karen looking at the mirror.  
"What do you see?"  
"Oh, I'm not looking in it. I'm taking in the finer details of it. Nice code. But I would think a person like you could've thought of something better than it just being backwards."  
"I did that so inferior minds to ours could figure it out."  
"I see you added an animal touch to it." She pointed down to the clawed feet.  
"Yeah. So did you like your Christmas present?"  
"You must really like mirrors." Sirius gave her a mirror that shows anything the holder wants to see.  
"Do you like yours?" She gave him A Guide to Pranks for Dummies.  
"Yeah, but I really don't need it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know Matt, we need to add some spirit to the Quidditch matches." Sirius said, as Quidditch practice finished,   
and they were in the Gryffindor common room.  
"What? Isn't all the cheering fans, dressed in red enough?"  
"Nope, we need cheerleaders!"  
"If you can get girls to do that, you're welcomed to it."  
"Alright." Sirius pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes and pinned it on the bulletin. Everyone was back   
from holidays now. "Attention, I'd like you all to appoint your eyes to the bulletin."  
  
Wanted: Cheerleaders  
Must be: Gryffindor Quidditch Fan  
Sign up: With the Quidditch Team  
Try-outs are this Saturday.  
!Go Team!  
  
Sirius struggled his way out of the crowd and went over to the table that the other Marauders were doing   
homework on. They were in all of the same classes, except Divitation and Arithmacy. Karen and Remus took Arithmacy, when   
the others took Divitation, with Professor Fibi Vartenhugen. Vartenhugen, the students called her Fibi(which is alot easier to say) was a hippie freak.  
Her room was filled with burning incenses, and lots and lots of beads. She would levitate during classes, and never came down to the   
Great Hall. Back to the subject, while the other Marauders wanted to be in all of the other classes, Karen did not see the point of taking Muggle   
Studies, since she was already a muggle- born, so they bullied, begged, and bugged until she would agree. She never agreed, so they added it to her   
list while she wasn't looking. Professor Kettleburn, a short man, who couldn't handle most of the creatures, taught Care of Magical Creatures, which was their   
last extra class. In one of the lessons, the hippogriffs got out of their pen, he got mad and started calling them stupid. He lost his hand, and got a long scar   
that goes down his arm.  
"You know, I should've took Divitation with you guys. That Lockhart guy is so annoying." Karen said throwing   
her quill down on the table.   
"You mean the new Hufflepuff seeker?"   
"Yeah, he thinks he's so great at everything. When we had free time in class, he told me he would give me   
some private lessons on flying, and would give me a makeover too." Sirius started to laugh.  
"Isn't he the one that fell off of his broom because he discovered he had a split end?"  
"Yeah. I'll just tell you one thing, he no longer had a perfect smile. Oh I have another detention to put upon the wall."   
She pulled the paper out of her book. "You guys are falling behind."  
"We know, we are never going to catch up if you don't stop getting detentions. Poor   
Remus he only has had 5 in the whole six years we've been here."  
"I'm happy only to have 5 thank you very much."  
"Oh I just remembered, I left my cloak down on the Quidditch hoop." Karen said looking  
out the window, noticing the cloak swaying in the wind.  
"Want us to come with you?"  
"You don't have to."  
"Here, you can borrow my cloak."  
"Thanks Sirius." She went out the portrait hole and went down to the grounds.  
After getting her cloak she went to the broom shed to put her broom back. She felt like   
someone was following her, but no one was around. She started up the steps as someone   
stunned her and tied her up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think someone doesn't like her very much."  
"I know. First someone puts the Cruictus curse on her, kills her mother and best friend,   
and now she gets stunned and tied up. Good thing Hagrid heard the splash and found her in the lake." Karen opened her   
eyes a bit to see who was talking. It was McGonagall and Pomfrey.   
"Albus is frantic, he cannot figure out who is doing this to her. He knows You- Know- Who killed   
those people, but he can't get onto the grounds. He thinks it's one of the students." McGonagall informed,   
looking down at the ground and shaking her head.  
"I hope not, if it is everyone is in danger. But why are they coming after her and not Potter or Black?"  
"There are rumors that You- Know- Who is a seer. He must of seen Darkes becoming someone powerful, and   
might be the downfall of him, so he wants to get rid of her." Sirius, Remus, and James rushed into the room,   
followed slowly by Peter.   
"Just saw Hagrid." "Told us what happened." "Is she alright?" They all said quickly, while catching their breath,   
Peter stood silently in the back.  
"Yes, I think she's awake now." McGonagall left.  
"You have five minutes to talk." Pomfrey went into her office.  
"Did you see who did this to you?"  
"No. I'm getting freaked out." Karen told them what she heard the teachers talking about.  
"I think people just don't like you." Peter finally spoke, but got glared at by Karen.   
"I think it's Voldemort." Peter flinched. "Who else would take the risk of being caught by Dumbledore?"  
"Your time is up. You can talk to her later."   
  
Final exams were approaching and was making everyone have nervous break downs. Lily was stressing   
out so bad that she put silence charms on some of the first years. Sirius, Remus, Karen, and James were shooting   
curses at anyone who bugged them, mostly girls wanting to become cheerleaders.  
"You know, we should go in our common room to study. It's too noisy in here."  
"Good idea Remus. Should I get Lily?" James asked, closing up his books.  
"Yeah, some of those first years are getting sick of her."  
"Okay. Hey Lily, come over here."  
"What? I'm studying."  
"Want to go somewhere peaceful?"  
"James, this is not a time to make out." Sirius snorted.  
"No not that." James' face was getting red. "We have a special place to go study. Come on." James grabbed her hand and pulled  
her out of the common room, with the others following.   
" James are you sure you aren't going to make out with Lily? Because we don't want our common room   
to be disgraced by that."   
"Shut up Sirius, I've seen you and Karen make out in there millions of times." Now it was Sirius'   
turn to blush. Karen pressed the brick and the common room appeared.  
"Welcome to the Marauder common room, compliments of Hawkins, Padfoot, Prongs,   
Moony, and Wormtail.  
"Who are they?"  
"Us, remember we became Animagus to help Moony with his transformations."  
"Oh yeah. We should get studying."  
"Yeah, wouldn't want to have a little fun now would we."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the Cheerleader tryouts. Sirius, James, and Remus were in the stadium at the Quidditch pitch.   
There were about thirty Gryffindor girls trying out.   
"How many are we keeping?" Remus asked.  
"Fifteen." James said. He picked up a flat stone, and transformed it into a clipboard.   
Sirius and Remus did the same.  
"Where's Wormtail?"  
"Um, I think he had to study or something." Karen said, jumping off her broom to where the others were.  
"Why are you here?" Sirius asked.  
"Making sure you three don't drown in your own drool." Karen said as she took the clipboard from Sirius.   
"And to see Gina fall off the top of the pyramid." They started to laugh. Sirius called the name of the 5th year girl with long gold hair.  
"Lena Maxwell." Lena obviously took gymnastics before she became a witch. She did four flips, a hand spring and landed in a split.  
"Wow." Was all the Marauders could say. When the girls were making pyramids(there was two of them) Peter came flying on his broom,   
and flew into them making them all fall. Gina was in fact on the top. Karen was on the ground, laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Inside the Marauder common room, the 5 were trying to decide who was in.  
"Lena is defiantly in." Sirius said. "She was absolutely, no doubt about it totally the best." The others nodded in agreement. Finally they finished   
the list, and posted it in the Gryffindor common room. They could barely get out of the mob of girls. The list read  
  
Lena Maxwell- Captain  
Gina Centinni - Co-Captian  
Kimberly Johnson  
Lily Arnold  
Dorthory Oz  
Erica Lively  
Peter Pettigrew (Karen did that as a prank)  
Brittany Lopes  
Maggie Tompson  
Mandy Smith  
Laura Moore  
Sally Bones  
Christina Night  
Alexia Degreet  
Summer April  
Autumn Baeshore  
  
"Hey my picture developed." Karen said, as she pulled it out of her pocket. It showed Gina falling off the top   
of the pyramid. Karen left as the guys recovered from laughter, and went up to the girls dorm. As she passed open doors, she heard crying, and congratulating.   
Karen thought to herself, "Another day at Hogwarts, that the Marauders are responsible for." She walked into the 6th years dorm, to be greeted by a screaming Gina.  
"Why did you have that 5th year as captain and not me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is the last Quidditch match of the year. The Quidditch Final. To see who will win the cup, this year, Slytherin and Gryffindor are going head to head.  
Here they come, Gryffindor has won the cup for 6 years running, let's see if they can make it 7." The whistle blew and they all kicked off the ground.  
The game was off to a good start. Gryffindor scored 10 goals before Slytherin scored one.  
"Karen sees the snitch. Nope just letting off a little tension. The golden Snitch still hasn't been spotted. The score is 120 Gryffindor to 20 Slytherin.   
Potter has the Quaffle, and scores another," The announcer yawned, "goal. Someone just get the Snitch already before we all fall asleep.   
Finally, Lucius and Karen are diving now! They are heading straight for Madame Hooch. Karen pulls up and grabs the Snitch, and Malfoy crashes into the stands. The   
cheerleaders for the Gryffindor team are screaming their heads off. Oh wait, Gina just broke a nail.   
That's a day at Hogwarts for you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Marauders, plus Lily, were resting by the lake. They just finished the exams, and  
would get the results next week.  
"One more Hogsmeade day, before the year is up. What should we do?"  
"Clean out Honeydukes and Zonkos."  
"Buy three gallons of butterbeer."  
"Everything, and anything."  
"We should celebrate. No one's tried killing me lately." Karen laughed, throwing a rock   
into the lake.  
"Oh don't be so sure." Peter muttered.  
"What did you say Wormtail?"  
"I said, I'm not so sure about passing Transfiguration. I'm just thinking over the tests." Karen gave Peter a questioning look.  
  
"Yet another year over at Hogwarts."  
"Just one to go."  
"I'm going to miss this place."  
"Any bets on who Head Girl and Head Boy are?" Karen asked.  
"Lily for Head Girl."  
"Ditto."  
"Snape or James as Head Boy."  
"Not James, I think you need a clean record for Head Boy."  
"And his is anything but clean." After many games of chess, and Exploding snap, and eating half of their candy stash,   
The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾.  
"Have fun over the summer!" James yelled to the others. HE went off with his parents.  
"Bye Karen," Sirius kissed her. "Be sure to keep your owl healthy, he'll   
have alot of flying to do." He and Remus went off, too. Peter was no where to be seen.  
"Hi Mr. Arnold. Have you seen my dad?"  
"No, he wasn't home yet when I left."  
"He probably had to work a little bit late."  
"Your dad has been pretty depressed lately since your mom died."  
"Oh." Karen couldn't think of anything else to say.  
They waited for a while, seeing if Karen's dad would show up.  
"We better get going. Karen, do you want to come with us?"  
"No Thank you. I'll stay here, to see if Dad will come." Lily and her dad   
left. Karen was standing in an empty train station. Only two other people   
were around, the guard, and the person who sell the tickets.  
"If he ever comes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it folks. I have most of Part 10 typed up, but it may take me awhile   
to get it up. I'll try for next weekend. Thank you to those who reviewed,   
you can review this one too! :o)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	10. Part 10

The Fifth Marauder Part 10  
  
Karen was waiting at Kings Cross for her dad. "He's late." She thought to herself, looking at her   
watch. Everyone left awhile ago. She dug some money out of her pocket and called a taxi. She was   
thinking about what Mr. Arnold(Lily's dad) told her earlier, over and over in her head.  
"Your father has been pretty depressed, since your mother was killed." She climbed out of the taxi and   
paid the driver. Her owl flew off, to go hunt a mouse, while she dragged her trunk to the house.   
"Dad, I'm home." She looked all through the house, he wasn't home. There was a note on the refrigerator.  
"Be back at 7," was all it said. She did her usual chores. While taking out the garbage she noticed a lot of   
beer cans, and an empty vodka bottle.  
  
After eating dinner, and finishing her Arithmancy homework, she heard a door slam.  
"Hi Dad. How was your day?" He just grunted and pulled a six pack out of the refrigerator.   
"I got fired."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was drunk."  
"Oh." She went to fix her dad dinner and noticed he finished a beer already as she set it down in front of   
him.  
"Dad, you can't drink like this. It's already made you lose your job."  
"Don't tell me what to do." He stood up and punched her across the face. He then grabbed her and pulled   
her out of the room. He slammed her on the stairs.  
"It's your fault your mother died." He kicked her in the stomach. As she laid there in pain, he walked back to the kitchen to get another beer.  
She locked herself in her bedroom. 'It was my fault my mom was killed.' She told herself as she looked in the mirror. 'I deserve this. Because I became a witch, I got my mom killed. Now my dad's a drunk.' She took the mirror Sirius gave her out of her trunk.  
"Show me Sirius Black." Sirius was with James, they were writing something. James moved away from his, it was a letter to Lily. Sirius put his in an envelope, addressed to Remus.  
Later that night, Karen took all of the bottles and cans of alcohol and poured them down the drain. When her father noticed, he beat her up again. Lily came over the next day to see Karen, but she didn't answer the door. Everyday that week her father beat her up, and everyday that week Karen prayed he wouldn't do it the next day. Friday was the worst. Her father couldn't find his keys, he assumed Karen hid them. When she said she didn't know, he punched her down the stairs, and she broke her arm. As she sat in her room crying, she didn't know that on the other side of England three of the Marauders saw what was happening, through a mirror like Karen's. They were planning on getting her on that Sunday, in the middle of the night. But they were a bit to late.  
  
On Sunday night, around six o'clock, Karen's father was turning the house upside down, in search of money, for alcohol. Karen was in her room, frantically searching for a hiding spot for her wizard and Muggle money. She just stuffed it in the bottom of her trunk when her father came in.  
"I know you have money. Give it to me right now." He yelled.  
"Daddy, you can't do this. You're hurting yourself and me. Mom wouldn't want you to do this." She pleaded. He started to tear up her room. The mirror from Sirius was thrown up against the wall.  
"Give it to me now!"  
"No!" She yelled back. He punched her. He continued to throw her stuff out of her dressers and closet. He spotted the trunk and started to search through that. He pulled the money bag out.  
"No! Daddy don't touch that. You have to quit drinking." She tried grabbing the bag out of his hands. He just threw her off of him. She hit her head on the wall, and everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, this place is a mess. I wouldn't think Karen of all people would be a slob."  
"I don't think she did this." Sirius and James just arrived to Karen's house. Sirius picked up the remains of the mirror.  
"Padfoot look." James pointed to where his flashlight stopped. There was Karen, slumped up against the wall.  
"She's unconscious. Help me put her into the side cart." Sirius picked Karen up. James jumped out the window onto the motorcycle. Sirius handed her out the window, and James set her in the cart. They picked up some of her stuff, that wasn't ruined too badly, and put it in her trunk. Her robes were ripped, and several pages were torn from her school books. Her owls cage was dented and the latch was broken. Fluff wasn't around. After they got most of her stuff , they hopped onto the motorcycle. James held Karen, since her trunk was in the side cart and Sirius was driving.  
"I hope she's not hurt too bad."  
"Maybe we should take her to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would know what to do."  
"Yeah, I agree."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who did this to her?" Sirius and James just arrived at the castle, they were in the infirmary with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfery.  
"Her father. He was drunk and looking for something in her room, I'm guessing. He did it to her the whole week."  
"How do you know?"  
"We saw through this mirror. It shows you anything you want to see." Sirius pulled out the mirror.  
"I see. Well you boys were smart to bring her here."  
"We knew you'd know what to do, Professor, and Madame Pomfery would be able to fix her."  
"She's lost a lot of blood, hit her head pretty good. Her arm can be fixed quickly. She should be alright within a day or two."  
"May we stay here with Karen?"  
"Yes. I'll owl your parents and tell them that you are here." Dumbledore left, and Madame Pomfrey went to her office.  
"How come it seems like Karen has so many people after her? Last year she was thrown into a lake in the middle of winter, given the Cruitcus curse, and her mom was killed."  
"I don't know, but if I was her I'd become an Auror or an Unspeakable. Then she'll be able to defend herself."  
"I'll have to think about that." They jumped, Karen woke up.  
"How are you?"  
"Weak. I can hardly think. Why are you guys in my room?"  
"We are in the infirmary."  
"Oh. How'd we get here?"  
"On Sirius' flying motorcycle."  
"That's nice. I'm going back to sleep."  
"G'night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How am I going to pay to replace all of this stuff? I have no money left." Karen was at the Potter's looking at all of her destroyed materials.  
"We could loan you some money. We got plenty of it."   
"I couldn't do that." She then got an idea. "Mr. Potter. Do you think I could work for you? Like in the mail room or something, until I have enough money to pay for my stuff, and enough for everything else?"  
"Sure, but you know I work for the Unspeakable department."  
"I know. Thank you so much Mr. Potter. I'm really grateful for you letting me stay here."  
"It's alright dear. We don't want you to have to go back to that place."  
"I would've stayed with Lily but she lives right next door to my house, and I don't want to even be within five hours of that place."  
"I'm glad you're staying, now I'm not outnumbered any more." Mrs. Potter said. Karen laughed.  
"I'll help you with dinner Mrs. Potter." They left and went to the kitchen.  
"You know Dad, Sirius is really lucky to have her as a girlfriend."  
"Yeah, and we're lucky to have her staying with us. Now I don't have to look for a new mail room manager."  
"Yeah, and I don't have to be that person."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Karen, I was thinking, since you are interested in becoming an Unspeakable, we will start training you to become an Auror. You will be trained by Alastor Moody."  
"You mean, Mad-Eye Moody?"  
"Yes. He's a very successful Auror, and agreed to train you. Just go to his office and he'll start."  
"Alright." She walked down to the Auror wing of the building. As she walked down the hall she noticed that each door had a sign, saying who's office it was. Some were funny, like Samuel Bones was called the Dog House while others were just a nameplate with their last name. She stopped to the door which said 'I can see you.' She was about to knock on the door when she heard a voice.  
"Come in Darkes." She opened up the door and saw Mad-Eye.   
"Thank you for taking time to training me."  
"The first thing I'm going to teach you is constant vigilance."  
"What's that?" Just then Moody pulled his wand out and aimed it at her.  
"If you don't have constant vigilance, then you won't last long in this world."  
"Oh."  
"You have to be on guard at all times. Never let your guard down if you want to stay alive."  
"Got it."  
"Now if you don't have your wand, or if you're up against a muggle, you need another way of disarming them, or getting them to a point where you can defeat them. That's were self defense comes in."  
"You mean, like karate?"  
"Is that what the muggles call it? Then yes karate. I won't be teaching you that, as you can see I'm not as young as I use to be. You'll be learning that another day. Now are you good at dueling?"  
"Yeah, my friends and I practiced last summer at James house."  
"Okay, lets see what you can do. What's the first thing you want to try to do?"  
"Disarm the dueler or block the disarming spell."  
"Right.   
"Get in a dueling position." Karen walked across from Moody, she was about to bow when he sent the disarming spell at her. She flew across the room and her wand landed in front of her.  
"Hey, we didn't even bow."  
"Do you think a Death Eater will bow to you? No, he'll curse you when your head's lowered. Now, you have to keep one eye on the person, and the other on what ever you're doing."  
"That would be a lot easier if I had an eye like yours."  
"Well I just we'll stop here today."  
"Why?"   
"Because Mr. Potter is here to see if you can deliver a message for him." A knock came to the door.  
"Thank you for you time, Mr. Moody." She turned her back to open the door. Moody pulled his wand out, but Karen turned around, with her wand in position.  
"I catch on fast."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is so great. I've only been working at the Unspeakable sector for a month now, and I have enough money to pay for all of my stuff, and still have some left over."  
"And now you can kick Snape's butt, in 3 seconds flat."  
"That training is not suppose to be misused." Mr. Potter said lowering his newspaper.   
"I know, but if he starts it, she has to finish it."  
"Maybe if I work for the rest of the summer I'll be able to buy a new broom. They just came out with the Cleansweep model."  
"Sirius has been working on that motorcycle all summer. Ever since he got it to fly, he's been playing around with that."   
"Hogwarts letter's." Mrs. Potter called, coming into the kitchen.  
"Hey James, what do you have there?" Karen leaned over and read the letter.  
"Potter is Head Boy!" James pinned the badge on.  
"What do you think? Should I accept?"  
"Are you a complete idiot? Yes you should. Then we can get out of our mischief. Kidding."  
"Well, I'm off to work. Come on Karen. You're going to go on a mission today."  
"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea. She's not even a qualified witch yet." Mrs. Potter said, cleaning the dishes off the table.  
"I've already contacted the Ministry about it. It's just a small mission. We are prosecuting a caught Death Eater."  
"I think I can handle that." Karen grabbed her cloak and followed Mr. Potter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prongs, how could you?" Sirius said, seeing the badge on James robe. "It was bad enough becoming prefects, but now this? I'll never forgive you."   
"Shut up Snuffles."  
"Hey! Only Karen can call me that!"  
"Someone has to call you that, while Karen is away."  
"Where is she anyway?"  
"Prosecuting a Death Eater. I think I'll become an Unspeakable too. Dad said that he'd give me some lessons if I wanted. Have you thought about what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, I'll either become an Auror, or maybe get a job at the Ministry. Could you see me becoming Minister?"  
"No."  
"You are so un-sensitive." Sirius sniffed. "So when is Karen going to get back?"  
"Don't know. I just hope no one tries to kill her again."  
"I think she's cursed."  
"And aren't you lucky, you're her boyfriend. You're a target, too." James dad apparated into the kitchen.  
"Hi Dad."  
"Hi Mr. Potter." Mrs. Potter came into the kitchen. She looked around the room once and noticed something.  
"Where's Karen?"  
"Oh that. Well while we were prosecuting the Death Eater, him or someone in the room sent the Cruico at her." Mr. Potter wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.  
"Is she alright?"  
"Yes, they just wanted to check her out. She said that she's been given the Cruciatus curse before, and has been through worst than that. Do you two know anything about that?"  
"Well. Someone gave her the curse last year, Dumbledore reckons it was Voldemort. Then people keep trying to kill her or hurting people close to her. Like her mom."  
"Oh." Karen then tumbled out of the fireplace.  
"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Potter helping her dust herself off.  
"Yeah. I just want to know why people keep trying to kill me. This is like the 5th time."  
"So Dad, who was the Death Eater?"  
"I'm going to go write a letter." Karen got up from her seat at the table.  
"Who to?"  
"Severus." Karen ran out of the room, to the guest bedroom.  
"Why is so writing to him? I thought she hated him."  
"Well, the Death Eater was Mr. Snape, Severus' dad."  
"What? But who's the new Minister?"  
"That's why we were late, the members of the Ministry were voting on it."  
"Who won?"  
"You're looking at him."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a large mansion, a group of people, in hooded black cloaks were standing in a circle, a tall man was standing in the middle of them. His hood was down, unlike the others, and he was the most different out of rest. He referred to himself as Lord Voldemort, and the others called him Master. Among the members standing in the circle, many of them were adults, from families of Dark Wizards, but there were also teenagers.   
"Now, my faithful Death Eaters, we shall begin our meeting," said Lord Voldemort. Chairs appeared, and the Death Eaters sat down. A young boy in the crowd wasn't paying much attention to what his Master was saying, but it looked like he was. He was nodding in the appropriate places, and acting like he was paying attention, but he was actually thinking about what happened the day before. His father was sent to Azkaban, for being a Death Eater. He saw Karen there, no doubt that she was training to be an Auror. His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping. He looked up to the window and saw a small minute owl carrying a letter.   
"Oh no." He thought to himself. Severus went back to looking at his master, pretending not to see the owl. But he wasn't the only one to notice. The man sitting next to him stood up.  
"My Master. An owl is tapping at the window."   
"Please don't." He begged inside. That owl was familiar to him. It was Karen's. The man next to Severus went to the window and let the little owl in. The thing that Severus dreaded the most happened. The owl flew right to him and landed on his shoulder.  
"Severus, do you know that owl? Is it yours?" Lord Voldemort stepped closer to him. Severus quickly replied, not wanting to be given the Cruciatus curse.  
"I know the owl, Master, but it is not mine."  
"Who's is it?"   
"Karen Darkes', sir."  
"Ah, the witch we need to get rid of. Well, open the letter and read it aloud."  
"Yes, Master." Severus opened the letter slowly.  
  
Dear Severus,  
I know we aren't on very good terms, but I want us to put all of that behind us. We should be friends, not enemies, it's bad for the soul. I'm sorry what happened to your father. I was there. I'm training to be an Auror, isn't that great! I'm getting really good at it, well that's what Moody says. Well I got to go, Sirius and James are bugging me to play Quidditch. Maybe we could meet somewhere before school starts? I'm staying at the Potters, since my dad got a little abusive. He broke my arm, and made me go unconscious. Alcohol does that to people. Well owl me back. If Fluff gets a little too hyper, just stuff a Owl Treat in his mouth.   
Toodles,  
Karen Darkes  
  
"Awe, how sweet." Lord Voldemort sneered, grabbing the owl by the neck. "I have another way of calming this owl down. Avada Kedrava." The small owl laid motionless on the ground. "Now, you will meet this girl at Diagon Alley, Saturday night. Will lead her down a empty street, and will kill her. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir." Severus gulped.  
"Alright, now back to business."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Karen you have a letter, and a package."  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Karen took her mail and went into the library, where Sirius, James, and Remus(who just arrived) were trying to developed a new, and improved dung bomb.  
"What do you have there?"  
"A letter from Severus, and a box, that's not labeled. I wonder who it's from."  
"You might want Dad to open that. You've had another attempted deaths on your part."  
"Okay. I'm opening the letter though, it's not ticking and it's not smoking."  
"May we read?" They didn't wait for an answer, they all crowded behind her and read over her shoulders.  
  
Dear Karen,  
Sure, I'll meet you sometime. How about Saturday night at Diagon Alley? I need to get my school stuff. So you're staying at the Potter's, that should be pretty safe there, don't want you to get killed. Well I have to go. See you on Saturday.  
Severus Snape  
  
"We're coming with you." They all said at once.  
"Why?"  
"He's a son of a Death Eater. Don't you think he'll be a Death Eater too? And you're an Auror, too."  
"I'm not one yet."  
"Same difference. No where in that letter does it say that we can't come along, so we are going."  
"No way am I going to let you go by yourself. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk into a trap?"  
"A bad one. Fine you guys can go. Just use the invisibility cloak." Mr. Potter walked in.  
"Have a nice day boys? And girl?"  
"Yeah, we are almost finished with the dungbomb."  
"Hey Dad, could you check to see if this has any curses or hexes on it? Karen got a un-labeled box, and she's had enough attempted deaths."  
"Alright." Mr. Potter did several different spells. "Well it seems to be perfectly fine." He handed her back the box and left the room. They all stood around the table as Karen opened the box. She let out a scream as she pulled out what was inside. It was Fluff.   
"Oh my god. Oh my god." She kept repeating over and over, looking at the carcass laying on the floor. A note was tied to it's leg. Sirius picked up the dead bird and read the note.  
"Karen, Better quit your training now, and join the Dark Side, before one of your little friends get killed next. Lord Voldemort." Sirius read out loud. He looked up to see James, and Remus comforting her, and Mr. Potter running into the room.  
"What happened?" He looked around and spotted the owl. "Oh."  
"Someone really is out to get Karen. But why?" Sirius thought, taking a sobbing Karen into his arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Are you guys ready?"  
"Yeah, are our feet showing?"  
"No, here he comes." Severus walked up to Karen.  
"Hi Karen, how have you been?"  
"Not too good. Voldemort killed my owl, and sent his carcass to me."   
"That's terrible."  
"I'm glad you aren't part of the dark side like your father was." Karen looked at his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."  
"It's alright, are your friends here?"  
"Yeah, somewhere around here, but I told them to leave us alone, since I know you guys don't like each other very much."  
"Okay." Severus then thought to himself, "I'm going to fail this mission, unless I can kill 4 birds with one stone, or should I say, four people at one time." Severus smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"No reason, I was just thinking of a joke I heard earlier."  
"I heard a good one the other day. A troll, a hag, and a leprechaun go into a bar..." Behind the two, James, Sirius and Remus were under the invisibility cloak.  
"We have to make sure she doesn't get hurt, or worse, killed. Lets go into that empty path over there and take the cloak off. I'm sure Snape is part of the dark side, and he's probably plotting to kill her right now." They went down the empty path and hurriedly took off the cloak and ran to catch up with Karen and Severus.   
"Hi Karen, Severus."   
"I thought I told you guys to let me be."   
"We know, but we just don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Nothing will happen with Severus with me, so let us be." Karen pushed the three of them into the Joke Shop.  
"She'll be alright, most likely Snape won't be able to cast Avada Kedarva, and she's been taking lessons from Moody so she can kick his ass for us."  
"Good point. We have to replenish our candy stash, we ate alot of it this summer."   
"That was hilarious." Severus said once Karen was done with the joke.   
"Why are we going down this path?" She asked, taking notice to where they were.  
"Oh I just thought you'd like to take a walk."  
"This place is creepy, I can hardly see where I'm walking."  
"Good." Severus pulled out his wand. "How would you like to die? Quick or long, and painful."  
"What? Oh god!" Severus pointed his wand at her. She quickly pulled out hers and blocked the first curse. "What the hell is wrong with you? I trusted you and now you try and kill me!" But she wasn't fast enough to kick the wand out of his hand.   
"Oblivate." He put a memory charm on her.   
"Why are we here?" Karen asked, with a glazed over look in her eyes.  
"You thought you saw someone come down here."  
"Oh, lets go back. It's creepy down here."  
"Alright." 'I failed Master, I'm going to be in deep shit at the next meeting.'  
"Why were you guys down that trail? You know it leads to no where." James asked seeing the two come out to the main road.  
"I thought I saw someone come down there." Karen said, the glazed look vanishing.  
"I'm going to go. See you at school Karen." Snape walked down the road, going down Knockturn alley, but the others didn't see this, they went to the Eeylops Owlery to get Karen's new owl.  
"Isn't she a beauty?" She held out a black eagle owl.   
"Yeah, what are you going to name her?"   
"How about Sijare?"  
"Sijare? How did you come up with that?"  
"The first to letters in all of your names. S-I for Sirius, J-A for James, and R-E for Remus."  
"Cool, we better head back, It's getting dark out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A:N/ okay, I know I messed up in places, but this was written before I reread the 4th book. I know that  
Moody's eye wasn't there at the time, and I think I got some of the spells wrong, and I can't spell for shit. Anyways thank you for those who reviewed part nine. Oh and part 11 might be awhile to get up, 'cause I have to write it!   



	11. Part 11

The Fifth Marauder Part 11  
  
AN:// Okay I'm finally back after, umm, a long break. I've been sick, and given TOO much English   
  
homework. All Day hockey was the best! If you wanna know what that is either email me or ask in your   
  
review. After checking my reviews for the last time, I saw one review that made me really confused   
  
(Sandrilene don't laugh!!),some one asked if this was suppose to be a 'blatant Mary sue.' I have 2 things   
  
to say(or rather ask) #1. What is a Mary sue? Now here comes the laughter. And #2 if anyone has   
  
anything to comment, why don't you state it in ur reviews? This time if you're still reading tell me how   
  
Karen is a Mary sue(whatever that is) and how I should change it. Thank you for reading my rambling on  
  
and on. ;o)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord. I have failed you. She is stronger than I am."  
  
"Don't fail me again, Crucio."  
  
"Please forgive me, Master." Severus said, through the pain of the curse. Lord Voldemort took the curse   
  
off.  
"I do not forgive."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yet another year of Hogwarts." Karen and James were walking behind Mr. and Mrs. Potter, at Kings   
  
Cross. It was September 1st.  
  
"Lily is Head Girl."  
  
"Cool, I knew she'd be it. She has like 150% in Charms."  
  
"Same for you but in Transfiguration and Defense, and for some strange reason Divination."  
  
"Sirius has the same, we just make up some tragic stuff and that teacher eats it all up. But they have a new  
  
teacher this year. Professor Trelwney."  
  
"Really? Just hope she isn't a crack pot." Karen pushed her trunk into the corner of the compartment for  
  
the Hogwarts Express. They got off of it to say good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.   
  
"Thank you for letting me stay over."  
  
"Your room will be all ready for you when Christmas comes. You will be staying with us won't you?"  
  
"If my welcome isn't worn out yet. I'll need a place 'til I get my own."  
  
"Our home is welcome to you."  
  
"Lets go find Sirius and Remus." James said as the adults apparated away.  
  
"There's Sirius you occupy him from the front I want to do something."  
  
"Hey James, where's Karen?"  
  
"On the train probably, have you seen Remus?"  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Remus walked over to the other two.  
  
"How've you been Moony?"  
  
"Tired." Remus looked over Sirius' shoulder. Karen was standing there, holding her finger to her lips.  
  
"So have any of you seen Hawkins?"  
  
"Nope." Just then Karen jumped on Sirius' back.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"You're still as light as a bird."  
  
"We better get on the train," Remus suggested pointing at the clock, "before it leaves without us." James  
  
took Sirius' cart, while Sirius gave Karen a piggy back ride.  
  
"You guys should act your age not your shoe size." Lucius sneered at them.  
  
"We'll have to remember that."  
  
"What do we have to remember again?"  
  
The rest of the trip went smoothly, Karen even shoved a Pumpkin Pasty in Sirius' face for old   
  
times sake. Lily met up with them half- way through, and no Slytherins bugged them (for once.)  
  
"I brought something from the Muggle world with me. Something I can't live without and is the greatest   
  
invention ever." Karen said as they sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"And what would that be?" Karen pulled a red can from her robe pocket.  
  
"Whip cream, in a can, and I got alot more in my trunk. I put cooling spells on them.  
  
"We don't have classes tomorrow, let go get Lily."  
  
"And Lauren." Remus interrupted.  
  
"Yes, and Lauren and go to the Marauder common room, and deminish some of Karen's supplies."  
  
"I'll meet you guys down there, and I'll bring the girls."  
  
"Can I invite a girl?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There's your answer." She ran up the girls staircase.  
  
"Lily, Lauren, wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Marauder Common Room. Here help me with these." She started to take the whipped cream out of her  
  
trunk.  
  
"Okay, maybe you should leave one in there, so you can duplicate it." Lauren said as she saw Karen take  
all of the cans out.  
  
"It doesn't work on Muggle products. Don't worry, I have a years supply." She pulled out two more keys,   
and opened her trunk again.  
  
"Mad Eye Moody gave it to me since he had two. His has seven compartments though." She handed each  
of the girls two cans, taking three herself.  
  
"One for everyone. Peter gets the low fat one." She grinned holding out a blue can, instead of red.  
  
"How do I get the whip cream out?" Peter asked, not noticing the instructions on the side.  
  
"Like this." She took the bottle and sprayed it in his face. Sirius and James were spraying each other, so   
that they now had whipped cream beards and mustaches. Remus was just spraying it in his mouth, until  
Sirius gave him a mustache too.  
  
"We should have some strawberries too." James and Sirius looked at each other after Lily said that.  
  
"Be right. "Back" Sirius finished James sentence while they grabbed the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Where are they going?" Peter asked, who was a little slow.  
  
"The kitchens."  
  
"They know where the kitchens are?"  
  
"We've known since first year."  
  
"How come you've never took me?"  
  
"'cause you don't need any more fattening." Karen said, spraying more whip cream in her mouth. While   
  
Lily and Lauren started talking about a new wizardry fashion, Karen walked over to Remus. Peter left,   
  
mumbling something like, "I didn't finish my Potions essay."  
  
"Have you told her yet?" She asked in a whisper making sure the others didn't hear.  
  
"Who and what?"  
  
"Lauren and where you go every month."  
  
"No not yet. Should I tell her?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"I'll tell her tomorrow in the garden."  
  
"Sounds good, tomorrow's a half moon."  
  
"Wear James cloak, I'll probably need comforting if it doesn't go well."  
  
"I'll go if it goes well, leave you two to yourselves."  
  
"Thank you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Lauren. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Remus walked out of the common room, Lauren followed. Karen had already left, and was   
  
waiting in the gardens with James and Sirius. Remus asked them to go so he would go through with it and  
  
not chicken out.  
  
"Let's go out to the garden it's more private out there."  
  
"I didn't bring my cloak."  
  
"Here you can use mine." Remus took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." They walked out to the gardens and sat down on the stone bench. He looked up in the tree, and   
  
saw a hawk, it was Karen. Behind the bush were Sirius and James, who put a white daisy on top of the   
  
bench to signal they were there.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Lauren asked, taking no notice to the bird in the tree.  
  
"It's hark for me to say this." Lauren's smiling face dropped.  
  
"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"  
  
"No, no not that. You that I'm usually gone once a month."  
  
"Yeah." She said slowly.   
  
"It's always around a full moon." Lauren jumped up, as if she had sat on a pin cushion.  
  
"You're not a... you can't be... are you a...?"  
  
"Yes I'm a werewolf." After a minute of silence Lauren finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, but I don't think we should date anymore. I'm truly sorry. I won't tell anyone your   
  
secret. It's not you, it's me."  
  
"Don't say that, I know it's me." Remus looked at his hands, not daring himself to look at her. She looked  
  
down at him, and took off the cloak, laying it on the bench next to him. She looked back at him once   
  
more before leaving. Karen flew down and transformed back to human, while James and Sirius took off  
  
the invisibility cloak and walked over to their friend. Karen hugged him, while Sirius and James tried  
  
comforting him.  
  
"Don't worry Moony, there's millions of girls out there that would love to date a werewolf."  
  
"Hmph, only another werewolf."  
  
"She's just shallow, hey if I was a girl I'd go out with you." This made Remus snort.  
  
"What makes you think I'd go out with you?"  
  
"Good job Moony, someone finally pops Padfoot's big ego." James laughed slapping him on the back.  
They walked back to the castle, arm in arm, with Remus semi-happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You know James, I think you're right." Remus said, entering the boys dorm.  
  
"Oh course I am. What am I right about?"  
  
"That there's millions of girls out there that would date a werewolf. I just saw that Ravenclaw girl Kayla  
Shirk, the out going one." James was drawing a blank. "The one that impersonates the Americans during  
  
Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Oh now I know who you're talking about."  
  
"Well, I just asked her out and she said yes."   
  
"Good for you Moony. Lets go raid Karen's stash of whip cream to celebrate."  
  
"She put wards around them. I think one of the is anyone who touches the cans hair turns green.  
  
"I can live with green hair." James walked out of the boys dorm with Remus.   
  
"I see you tried raiding my trunk." Karen laughed seeing James as she walked into the common room.  
  
Instead of having just green hair, his glasses were now pink, his hair in a mohawk with lightning blue   
  
streaks, and his eyes, normally blue, were now purple with white swirls.  
  
"Take it off."  
  
"But you look great." Lily came through the portrait hole and shrieked.  
  
"James! What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Karen put wards around her trunk." Lily undid the charms.  
  
"SO why did you want to break into it anyway?"  
  
"Remus is going out with Kayla, we wanted to celebrate."  
  
"Oh, cool. You can have one then." She ran up to stairs and came back with the can  
  
"Here you go. I'll be back, I'm going to tell horror stories to first years."  
  
"Don't be so mean Karen." She walked up to a red headed first year.  
  
"Hey kid, did you know Lixir wears a Muggle wig?"  
  
"No. Have you guys pulled it off yet?"  
  
"Nope, what's your name? You can be a future generation of trouble makers."  
  
"Bill Weasley, I think that would be my younger brothers, and they are only three. What's yours?"  
  
"Karen Darkes, at your pranking service. How do you like Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's great, all of my brothers can't wait to come. I'm the oldest, my other brothers are Charlie and Percy,  
and the trouble makers are Fred and George."  
  
"Weasley? I think I know your dad, Arthur Weasley right? And you have a uncle Bilius right?"  
  
"Yeah." Karen looked over to Remus and James who were pointing to the portrait hole.  
  
"I have to go. If you need any help with pranks, homework, pranks, a friend, and did I mention pranks,   
just come to me." She winked as Bill started laughing.   
  
"Okay, I will."   
  
"Bye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you for reading now if you can do me a huge favor. REVIEW!!!!!!! The box thingy is right below,  
  
you see that colored thingy, you can if you are signed in, you can press favorite author(now Sandrilene is  
  
laughing) and if you are really nice favorite story(more laughter) Oh if you do that please tell me! Um,  
  
well I'll quit talking now.  



	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
A:N// This part is very short. No one dies in this one. Don't worry, there's plenty of that in the next one, Mwhahaha, *cough* sorry. I gotta cold. Well the next part is alot longer, and it's not finished yet. Please review.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karen was going around doing her Prefect duties, when she heard voices coming from near the Prefect head quarters.  
"So Black, where is your friend Lupin?"  
"None of your business Snape."  
"I'll report you five. I know you sneak off to Hogsmeade. Show me where you go, or I'll report you." Karen left, not wanting to hear Sirius tell Snape off. But she didn't know that Sirius was going to tell him that Remus was in the Shrieking Shack.  
"So Snape, do you really want to know where Remus is? And how we sneak to Hogsmeade?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay well you know the Whomping Willow? There's a knot at the bottom, if you press that there's a passage that leads to the Shrieking Shack. Go there tonight and you'll find Remus." Sirius started to grin, but quickly changed his facial expression. Snape left, without saying anything.  
  
It was later that evening, when Karen was waiting for Sirius in the library. They were planning on visiting Remus, and explore the Forbidden Forest. James had already left, and was getting ready to go. Sirius walked in whistling.  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"I just told Snape something."  
"Yeah I know, how to get into Hogsmeade."  
"Not exactly, I told him how to get into the Shrieking Shack." Karen looked at him with wide eyes.  
"You didn't."  
"I did."  
"Oh my god. You idiot, how could you be so dumb?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Snape is going to meet a full grown werewolf."  
"I know isn't it great."  
"No! Moony is going to get expelled." She ran out of the library, Sirius on her heels.  
As they went outside, they saw Snape about to go down the tunnel.  
"Severus wait you can't go down there!"   
"Yeah right." He called back, going down anyway.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Sirius, go down and get him."  
"I'm not going that, you do it."  
"I can't drag him, I may be strong but not that strong."  
"Only if James was here," Sirius didn't finish, since Karen turned into her hawk form and flew to the Forest. She caught sight of a white stag, and landed on it's antlers. They both changed back.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Sirius, Snape, Willow, full moon." She couldn't form sentences, but James caught on and ran out of the forest, in stag form. Karen pulled out the map, to see if Snape got to Remus yet, and it James got to Snape, but one dot caught her eye.   
"Well, well Ms. Darkes, fancy seeing you here." Karen looked up from the dot, horrified, and turned around slowly.  
"Hello, Professor Lixir."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"One at a time, one at a time." Professor Dumbledore said, as four people started talking at once. Snape was saved, before he was bit by Remus, Sirius was yelling down the passage before James got there, and Karen was caught in the Forbidden Forest, with the Marauders Map.  
"Black told me how to get to the Shrieking Shack, and put me in danger of getting bit by a werewolf."  
"Snape shouldn't have threatened me to tell him."  
"I saved Snape, and put my own life in danger."  
"I caught Darkes in the Forbidden Forest with this map." Lixir handed Dumbledore the map.  
"This will have to be confiscated. Now I do believe that something will have to be done. Eli, could you please leave, I need to find punishments for these four. And please tell Minvera that I will return her students." Lixir looked angry but left.  
"Now Ms. Darkes I didn't hear your side of the story, and could you tell me what this map is?"  
"Yes sir. That map was made by us, it shows all of Hogwarts even the people. You need a password to access it, if you don't have a password then it insults you."  
"I see. Now what's your side of the story, and tell the truth."  
"Sirius told Severus that there was a passage to Hogsmeade under the willow, but Severus didn't know that there was a werewolf, Remus, in the Shrieking Shack. When I found out, me and Sirius tried to warn him not to go down there, but he didn't listen, so I went to go find James. Then I went to the Forest."  
"You abused your Animagus privileges."  
"I know sir, but I only did it so Remus wouldn't get expelled, for biting Severus."  
"Now, Severus what you saw tonight cannot be told to anyone. You must keep it a secret."  
"Yes sir."   
"Twenty points from Slytherin, one student out of bed. Sixty points from Gryffindor three students out of bed, and fifty points to Gryffindor for bravery. Oh and Ms. Darkes, a essay on why you will not abuse your privileges again. Since giving you detention would make you happy."  
  
They left the room, as Remus came running up(the best he could do after changing), the moon had already set.  
"I didn't do anything tonight, right? No one got bit did they?" He asked very fast.  
"No, but tomorrow everyone will find out what you are." Snape sneered, turning to go.  
"But Dumbledore said you weren't suppose to tell." Sirius grabbed Snape by the front of his robes as Karen said this.  
"If you tell on single person what you saw, what I'll do to you will be worse than a room full of Dementors." He growled, sounding like "Padfoot." Sirius pushed Snape to the ground as they headed back to the common room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay well I know this part was really short(2 pages) but the next part is LONG! It's 17 pages written out on paper(so far and I'm not done yet), and this one was only 6. Part 13 people die, a couple of visions, and the graduating ceremony. There's alot more but I don't want to ruin it. Please review. I'll give you candy!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
A:N// Ohh! Such an unlucky number. . People die in this on. Alot of people. A couple of visions and the graduating ceremony. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy, and sick.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day before Christmas break and the Marauders were packing their stuff to go home. The Potters wanted all of James close friends, (James, not all of your friends. I don't think we can fit everyone in Hogwarts here. Yes I know our house is big. No. Because I said so.") to come over for the holiday, Lily and Kayla had packed their bags. James invited Kayla after Remus begged for two days straight and after she said she wouldn't stop talking in her American voice until they graduated. He broke down because frankly she scared him when she got weird like that.  
"I'll be right back." Remus said as he finished packing his bag.  
"Where you off to Moony?"  
"To tell Kayla what I am."  
"Are you sure you want to do that?"  
"Come on James, Kayla would probably already know." Sirius said slamming his trunk closed. "Or she'll be ecstatic and be happy to know." Remus left smiling. He took the secret passage to the Ravenclaw girls' dorm. He knocked 3 times and paused.  
"Come on in." He pushed the tapestry past and saw Kayla doing yoga infront of her bed.  
"Kayla are you ready to go?"  
"Yes as soon as I clear my mind. Done." She got off the floor and blew out the candles.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"Spill it."  
"I'm a werewolf." He searched her face for a clue to what she was thinking. After pondering it for a second she grinned.  
"Cool, how is it? Can I watch you sometime? Where do you change?" She had a million other questions but was soon interrupted by 3 knocks from behind the tapestry.  
"Kayla, Remus, the train will be coming soon." It was Sirius.  
"Okay Padfoot." Remus kissed Kayla and went down the secret passage.  
"I don't think you're girlfriend is normal. No one I know would be that happy about finding out someone is a werewolf."  
"I don't think you can call your girlfriend normal either. You know what Karen and Kayla act like when they are together."  
"Yeah I know. Reading the ingredients and other stuff off Karen's whip cream bottles in American accents is something you defiantly do not call normal." Sirius said shaking his head. Kayla was behind them levitating her trunk.  
"Excuse me Mr. Oh-I'm-So-Cool-I-Drive-A-Flying-Bike. I'm perfectly normal."  
"Yeah, as normal as a psycho can get." Sirius ran as Kayla tried hitting him with her trunk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" Once everyone was settled in they started singing Christmas carols and drinking butterbeer.   
"This will be the best Christmas ever." Lily sighed leaning up against James. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head.  
"I agree with you."  
Sirius was holding mistletoe over his head and was following Karen around. Kayla was eating chocolate and being very hyper, enough for her and Remus. Peter didn't come; he was staying at his house for Christmas.  
"Anyone want coffee?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
"Yes." Kayla said at once, the others nodded.  
"Decaffeinated for Kayla, and no sugar." Sirius said getting hit in the face with a pillow.  
"You know I', just joking with you."  
"Riiight."  
"It's getting late." James yawned noticing Lily had fallen asleep on him.  
"I just think you want to get away from Kayla's insanity." Kayla hit him again with her pillow, which started a full-blown pillow fight. James carried Lily to her room, which she was sharing with Kayla. Sirius and Remus were sharing a room too, and Karen and James got stuck together much to their dismay. The Potters said that James and Karen were too much of brother and sister to do anything, And their boyfriend and girlfriend was the others best friend.   
"So Karen." James said fixing his bed up to go to sleep. Karen was busy trying to get the feathers out of her hair. "Has Sirius said those three little words yet?"  
"What?"  
"I love you. So had he?"  
"I don't know, probably not. No he hasn't." She flopped down on her bed. "Do you think he still likes me?"  
"He talks about you every second of the day, oh I think he still does."  
"Okay, so have you told Lily you love her?  
"What makes you think I love her?" Karen gave him a look. "Okay, okay, is it that obvious?"  
"Yes, and she loves you too."  
"Really?" James looked like a little kid seeing presents under a Christmas tree.  
"Yes now let me get some sleep."  
"Alright."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Potters took the kids to Diagon Alley for a Christmas treat. Kayla and Mrs. Potter went to Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions with Sirius' mom, who met them there. Sirius James, Karen, and Remus went to Quality Quidditch Supply, while Lily went to the post office to send a Christmas present to her parents. The Marauders came out of the store when they heard screams and a loud explosion. They ran down the street; while Karen took out her wand, ready to put her Auror training to work. The smoke cleared, and they all saw the Dark Mark high above Madame Malkin's. They pushed through the crowd to get inside of the shop. A wizard in a mask and black cloak was still in there. Karen was about to stun him when he disapprated. Sirius and James checked the bodies. There were three of them. One of Madame Malkins helpers, Sirius' mom, and James' mom. A letter was on top of the stool, Remus read it.  
  
Dear Ms. Darkes, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin,  
Heard you were going to be in Diagon Alley today. Thought I'd give you a Christmas present. Now I've killed one of each of your loved ones, 2 for Black, and Darkes. Choose the Dark Side before it's too late.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
"Kayla's dead." Remus said looking up from the letter, tears in his eyes.  
"Where's her body?" Karen asked. She had a piece of parchment that she found on the counter, that wasn't too burnt, and was writing down what happened and what they saw. She learnt from her Auror training that the first Auror at the sight of Dark Magic happenings had to make a report.  
"Anybody need psychological help?" They also had to ask that. Sirius opened his mouth, and was about to say Kayla did, but remembered that she was no longer with them, with his mom and James' mom.  
"Her body's not in there." James said coming out of the back room. Remus just sat on the stool silent tears going down his face.  
"The one person who actually liked me for being a werewolf." He said looking down at the letter. The three cleared their throats, but Remus didn't notice.   
"Come on Remus." Karen took the letter, and lead him out the door, Sirius and James followed. Other Aurors arrived and made the crowd leave, Karen handed one of them her report. Sirius dad came when James' dad told him what had happened, via FlooPowder. They were both standing outside the store.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." They both knew what she meant by those words. The group walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, no longer in happy spirits.  
  
They sat in silence, tears running down all of theirs faces. Someone sat down next to Remus, he didn't look up.  
"Hey Remus, what's wrong?"  
"Kayla's dead, murdered by Voldemort."  
"Are you sure? 'Cause last time I've checked I'm still alive." Remus looked up. Kayla was sitting there, looking a bit confused.  
"Oh god." Karen said as she also looked up. Sirius fell off his chair in shock. "But Voldy's letter said he killed you"  
"Don't do that to me ever again." Remus pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.  
"You know what this means, Voldemort was planning on killing them, he wrote that letter in advance."  
"Or he mistaken the assistant as Kayla." James added.  
"Why weren't you in the robe shop?"  
"Oh, some guy was hitting on me, so I hit him upside the head and walked to Dervish and Banges. Some guy in a black cloak and mask bumped into me on my way out."  
"That would be a Death Eater. He disapprated before I could stun him." Alastor Moody clanked into the room.  
"So she's not dead. I just read your report."  
"Nothing can kill me." She looked at Sirius, expecting a weird comment but it never came. He was too grief stricken about his mom.  
"Sirius! I gave you the perfect chance to make a comment and you didn't take it."  
"Oh well." He muttered wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "At least I'm not insane like you are."  
"That's the spirit." She said in her American voice, hitting him on the back. He started laughing and hugged her.   
"Thank you."  
  
When school was back in session, the Marauders found out that they weren't the only ones who lost their parents, or loved ones. The whole McKinnon family was murdered. Voldemort blew up their house. The school was in low spirits, except for the Slytherins, no one from their families was killed. Kayla wasn't happy and hyper for once, after she received an owl saying her older brother was killed. Lily got a letter from her mom and dad, saying that Karen's father died in a car accident while drunk. For a week, black curtains hung in the Great Hall.  
  
Everyday, there was news of more people being killed, mainly muggles. Parents of muggle born students kept Dumbledore informed. James, Remus, and Lily were sitting in the common room. Death had touched another loved one. Voldemort found out that he didn't kill Kayla, so he killed both of Remus' parents. An owl arrived for him that day, carrying a black rose and a letter.  
  
Mr. Lupin,  
Seeing enough black lately? I found out that I was unsuccessful of killing your girlfriend, so I have killed both of your parents. Join the Dark Side werewolf before I kill you.   
Lord Voldemort  
  
After Remus got that letter he did something he'd never done before, lost his temper.  
"I'm sorry Remus. It'll be alright." James tried comforting him. "I know how you feel."  
"It's not going to be alright! Both my parents are dead. You still have one of yours!" Remus saw James' hurt face and bit his tongue. "I'm sorry Prongs, I didn't mean what I said."  
"No need to apologize. I'm glad you finally got some anger out. At least you just yelled at me, and didn't punch me." James said trying to get Remus to smile, he was successful.  
"Thanks. I'm glad I have a friend like you."  
"Hey don't forget Sirius. He can still make wise cracks even during these hard times." Just then, Sirius rushed into the common room.  
"I've been with you two the whole day, got it?" He was bent over, trying to catch his breath.  
"Why?"  
"Dungbomb, trophy room, Filch. Get the point?" Remus and James were cracking up. Sirius looked around the common room.  
"Where's Peter?"  
"He got detention from Lixir."  
"What did he have to do?"  
"Clean the..." James stopped as the portrait hole opened.  
"Whoa, Peter what did you get into?" Sirius asked, trying so hard not to laugh.  
"Someone let off some dungbombs in the trophy room. Filch seemed to think it was you. But you wouldn't do that, because you knew I was there in detention."  
"Yeah, I didn't go it." 3 of the Marauders were still holding back laughs, which it was starting to bring tears to their eyes. Karen came down from her dorm, and noticed the smell.  
"God Peter, take a bath once in a while." This made the 3 break down. They were rolling on the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs.  
"Good to see you laughing Moony, and will someone fill me in as to why Peter smells like he spelt in a barn full of cows?"  
  
"Have fun with your divination exams." Karen said as she and Remus left to go to Artimancy. Sirius, Peter, and James went up the spiral staircase and waited until their names were called.  
"James Potter."  
"See you later Padfoot, Wormy." James climbed up the ladder and sat down across from Trelwney.  
"You will read my palm and tell me what will become of my future."  
"Um, okay, well you will never find true love, you'll be stuck in the same job for the rest of your life." James looked up and was pleased to see she was offended. "Well, you will find a bit of wealth in the distant future, and you'll have a long boring life."  
"I think that's enough." James was about to get up when Trelwney's eyes rolled back and her body became rigid.  
"When the stag and flower join in love, they will produce something great. The one to live, defeater of the Rising Lord. A traitor will interfere in their lives, and be the end of legends. A star will be given punishment for something he didn't do. The hawk will be dead but alive when needed and the wolf will be alone." She shook and looked at James, who had horror plastered across his face.   
"What's wrong my dear?"  
"You just said all this stuff, like a stag and flower, will be in love. A star gets punished."   
"I think you must have ate something bad. You should visit Madame Pomfrey."  
"But you, you just." James shook his head and went down the ladder.   
"Prongs? What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost?"  
"I'll tell you later. Meet me in the Marauder common room in 30 minutes." James went to Dumbledore's office.  
"Bertie Botts."   
"Hello James, what can I do for you on this fine day?" James told him about what Trelwney said, and what happened. Dumbledore walked over to a cupboard and pulled out the Pensive.  
"Do you know what this is James?"  
"Yes a pensive." Dumbledore took out his wand and removed the thought from his head.  
"Thank you James, I think she made her first real prediction."  
"DO you know what it means sir?"  
"No I don't."  
"Oh, Bye then Professor."  
"Goodbye." Dumbledore watched James leave and returned to the Pensive. He wrote down the predictions.  
"The stag and the flower? The Rising lord could be Voldemort. A star? Could be someone's name. Hawk and wolf? Ms. Darkes and Mr. Lupin. But the stag and flower, traitor and star?" Dumbledore shook his head and put the parchment in his drawer.   
  
"James, can you repeat that prediction again? Sirius grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down what James was telling him.   
"Dumbledore didn't know what it meant."  
"I think I might. The stag and flower that could be you and Lily. Hey your son defeats Voldydork. I don't know who the traitor would be. A star? Maybe that's me. The hawk would be Hawkins, and the wolf would be Moony." He rewrote it substituting in the names. "To, me it sounds like your son defeats Voldemort. If you guys become legends then this traitor get you killed, or kills you, or makes you no longer legends. I'll be punished, Hawkins will be dead, and comes back to life. And Moony will be alone. But you know how good Trelwney is at Divination. 'James, by what I sense, you were born in September.' 'No, I was born in April.' She's a nutcase." The secret entrance opened and revealed Karen and Remus.   
"Remus I'm fine, now tell me what I said again."  
"What happened?"  
"Oh hi guys. I blacked out. I think I thought too much on that exam. Remus said that my eyes rolled back in my head and I became rigid. He thinks that I made a prediction." Sirius shoved the parchment in his pocket. "Really? What was it?"  
"Well she said, ' On a dreadful Hallows eve, two will die, two will live. One more will live as he should, all punished, all will be alone, except for the angels." Sirius was copying it down as Remus said it.  
"Do you have any clue what it means?"  
"None."   
"Hey I'm going to go." Sirius got up, putting the parchment in his pocket.   
"Where are you going?"  
"To put itching powder on Snape." Sirius left, and went to his dorm. He pulled the hangings around, and took out the pieces of parchment, and compared the two.   
"Looks like quite a life awaits us."  
  
"I'm not going."  
"If you don't then you won't graduate."  
"That's the point."  
"Oh come on Karen, none of us want to go, but we have to. You know Dumbledore will personally escort you down there if you don't show up. You did the NEWTS with ease."  
"Fine, I'll go, but I'm going to fail the test on purpose."  
"I don't think that possible for you Ms. Darkes." The new Defense teacher said as she walked up to the Marauders.   
"Al the test is, is you put the sorting hat on it tells you if you lived your life at Hogwarts to the fullest and it yells graduated or not. There's very few who actually fail." Sirius coughed which sounded a lot like Peter.   
"See you six in the great hall." Kayla and Lily joined the others; Peter was running up behind them.  
  
The seventh years sat in the Great Hall waiting for McGonagall and Dumbledore. The students' parents were sitting at two of the tables; one with Slytherins, and one with the other houses; many were missing. The two teachers walked in and the hall became silent.  
"Thank you all for coming, I'd like for you all to take a moment to have a silent prayer for our loved ones that we have lost." Everyone bowed their heads, except for some of the Slytherins.   
"Now lets begin the graduating." He flicked his wand and a pile of diplomas appeared on the stage.   
"Arnold, Lily." Lily walked up, her Headgirl pin flashing in the candlelight.  
"Ah my dear, didn't I tell you from the beginning that you'd find love and friendship? You were made Headgirl. You couldn't have lived your life any better. GRADUATED." Lily took the hat off and walked over to Dumbledore he handed her a diploma and the hall clapped.  
"Black, Sirius."  
"That's quite a future you have on your shoulders. You and your friend have tough decisions to make in the future. You found love, but don't know if she's the one. You've lived your life to the fullest, and I hope you do after you GRADUATE."  
Other people were called but we don't care about them, they all graduated.  
"Darkes, Karen."   
" You will be something great one day but don't let that go to your head. Use your power for good. GRADUATED."  
More People  
"Lupin, Remus."  
"See dear, people except you for what you are. But the outside world isn't as understanding. GRADUATED!"  
"Pettigrew, Peter."  
"You're not the first Death Eater I've seen. I should not graduate you, just to show you what evil does. Hey don't rip me. Fine GRADUATED."  
"Potter, James."  
"You will be great one day, your son too. But you won't be around to see him be great. You did many great things for your friends. How can I not have you GRADUATE."  
"Shirk, Kayla."  
"Found someone who can accept you as being a nut, and you except him as a werewolf. Your life has been full of dread, but don't worry, the evil will be gone soon."  
"Snape, Severus."  
"You are a Death Eater at the present, but you are starting to see your wrongs. GRADUATE." Finally ' White, Zachary' was "NOT GRADUATED." He just went to classes, never made any friends.   
"Now let the Graduating feast begin." Dumbledore said as food appeared on the tables.  
"Lily, meet me at the front Entrance tomorrow night. I have to see you before we leave."  
"Okay James, want to come sit with my parents?"  
"Yeah, just let me get my dad."  
"Come on Remus." Kayla was dragging him toward the other side of the hall. "They will love you."  
"What if you're parents find out I'm a werewolf? They won't let you date me." They just passed Severus as he said this.  
"That Potter gang," he thought miserably. "They get all of the girls. First Karen, then Lily, and now Kayla. Can't they find a girl that I don't like to go out with." He watched as Kayla introduced Remus.  
"Oh Remus, you will have to come over for dinner one night. Mr. Black will get sick of you and Sirius."  
"That would be great, thank you Mrs. Shirk."  
"Oh I'll show that werewolf." Severus grinned evilly and turned to talk to Lucius.  
  
As the Marauders, Lily, and Kayla, left the Great Hall, Severus walked up to Mrs. Shirk.  
"Good evening Mrs. Shirk. I'm Severus Snape, a friend of your daughters."  
"Oh hello. It's nice to meet you."  
"I don't want to be rude, or anything, but I need to tell you something. It's for Kayla's safety."  
"Is something wrong? Is she in trouble?"  
"You see, her boyfriend, Remus, is umm, how can I put this. A werewolf. He hasn't told her, but if they are ever alone on a full moon, you know what would happen."  
"Oh no! Well thank you Severus, I have to go talk to my daughter." Mrs. Shirk left.  
"Perfect."  
  
That's it. Hope it's long enough. Part 14 is a song fic, it's already written. We find out what happened between Kayla and her parents.   
  



	14. Part 14

Part 14  
  
This is a song fic to Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply. Everyone is doing something   
romantic, except little (evil bastard) Wormy. You find out what happens between Kayla   
and her parents.   
  
"Kayla, we need to talk to you." Kayla's mom and dad walked up to her.  
"Guys, I'll catch up with you at the Three Broomsticks." The Marauders waved good-bye   
as they walked out of the Entrance Hall. All the 7th years, except Zachery White, were   
allowed to spend the rest of the night at Hogsmeade.   
  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be   
your love, be everything that you need.  
  
"What's the problem Mom? Dad?"   
"You can't see Remus any more."  
"What? Why? I thought you liked him. He's everything I'd want, you'd want me to have   
in a guy. He's sweet, nice…" Her father cut her off.  
"Except that he's a werewolf."  
"Who told you that?"  
"You're friend Severus Snape."  
"Snape! My friend." Kayla started to gag.  
"You will not see this werewolf any more. Understood?"  
"No! I'm an adult now, you can't tell me what I can or cannot do."  
"Yes we can, until you are 18 or get your own place then you will obey our rules."  
"Your father is getting transferred to the Ministry of Magic in Norway. We are leaving in   
two days to go there."  
"And when were you going to tell me? Three hours before we would leave?"  
"We wanted it to be a surprise. So go tell you're friends that you're moving and break up   
with that Remus."  
*I'll love you more with every breath. Truly, madly, deeply do. I will be strong, I   
will be faithful.*  
  
Kayla stormed out of the castle, tears escaping her eyes.  
"Kayla! What's wrong?" Remus asked when he saw her coming down the street.   
"My parents are moving to Norway, and I can't see you anymore." She explained to   
Remus what her parents had said.  
"I want to tell you that I love you. We'll figure a way to see each other again. We'll owl   
each other, they didn't say anything about that."  
"Oh Remus, I love you too. I don't want to leave." She cried into his shoulder.  
*'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning.*  
  
"I'll always love you. Even if it's 18 years from now, I'll still love you."  
  
"James, this is beautiful." Lily gasped at the view. They were standing on the cliff, about   
a mile away from Hogsmeade. You could see all of the Hogwarts grounds, and the setting   
sun.   
*I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want   
to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me.*  
They watched the sun set and the stars pop up here and there in the sky.  
"Hey look, there's Sirius." Lily said.  
"Where? I told him to go bud Karen."  
"Not Sirius the person, the star. That bright one over there."  
"Oh, I see it now. You can tell I didn't pay much attention in Astronomy."  
"Yeah, are you sure you didn't bribe the teachers into making you Head Boy?"  
"Hey!" James nudged her playfully.  
*And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish to send   
it to heaven then make you want to cry. The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the   
certainty.*  
"Can we stay out here all night?"  
"If we do, Sirius will be teasing us the whole train ride."  
"True. Lily do you think that our relationship will last after Hogwarts?"  
"Yes. I love you so much that I don't think there is anyway that it won't."  
"I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. If you die, I'll be in Heaven with you   
before you can say 'James'." Lily started to get tears in her eyes.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Just the thought of not living my life with you is just so sad, and I'm happy that you feel   
the same. I'm all messed up."  
"I didn't know when I was going to do this but right now seems like the best time."   
James picked up his cloak and pulled a box out of the pocket. He got down on one knee,   
before Lily. "Lily, I'm so happy that you feel that this will last. Will you marry me?" He   
opened the box to reveal a ring with a small diamond set in the middle.   
"Oh my, it's beautiful. Of course I will James." They shared a passionate kiss under the   
stars.  
*That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers, in   
lonely hours, the tears devour you. *  
"Hawkins, come here for a second."  
"What?" She whined. "You've been dragging me here and there all night."  
"Look up there." Sirius pointed up to the cliff. "Do you see those two people up there?"  
"Yeah, do you know who they are?"  
"Lily and James."  
"How sweet."  
"Do you remember when James told Lily that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade last time   
because he had detention?"  
"Yeah, and said that he lost the paper, so he couldn't put it up on the wall."  
"Well he didn't have detention, he got permission from Dumbledore to go to Diagon   
Alley."  
"Why did he go there?"  
"To buy Lily's engagement ring."  
"Really? Do you think he's proposing to her right now?"  
"I don't know. Hey look there's Remus and Kayla." Sirius pointed to where they were   
sitting, enjoying their last night together.  
*I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want   
to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. *  
"What do you think life will be like after Hogwarts?"  
"More death threats on our group, my dad going through a depressing state, me and   
Remus popping over at the Potters everyday. You getting sick of us and finding your own   
pace."  
"Funny Padfoot. I was thinking that maybe all of us, Remus, Kayla, Lily, James, you and   
me, should get a big house together."  
"You forgot Peter."  
"No offence, but I don't like him very much, and he doesn't like me. You see how he   
looks at me, like I'm Snape or something."  
"I think Peter would get homesick anyway. I caught him the other day sucking his thumb   
and hugging a blanky with blue ducks." Karen started laughing hysterically.   
"I hope graduating doesn't change much."  
"Don't worry Snuffles, nothing can break a Marauding spirit."  
"Snuffles? Where did that come from?"  
"Just kinda popped in my head. At least I'm not calling you Siri, or Sniffles."  
"Come on, lets go somewhere." Sirius grabbed Karen's hand and started dragging her   
back to the school.  
"Where are you taking me now?"  
"Top of the Astronomy tower."  
"How in hell are we going to get up there?" Sirius dropped her hand and ran up to the   
broomshed. He came back with two brooms.   
"Here, we fly up there, look at the stars, and talk."  
"Okay."   
  
They looked at the sky, munching on Chocolate frogs and other goodies from   
Honeydukes, while talking about this and that, except what was really bugging them.  
*Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes. 'cause its standing right   
there before you, all that you need will surely come. *  
  
"I have to ask you something." They said in unison.  
"You first."  
"No you."  
"Stop that."  
"Okay I'll ask first." Sirius said, stopping the nonsense. "Do you think we should still go   
out after Hogwarts?"  
"That's what I was going to say. I think that maybe we should like split up, go out with   
other people."  
"Yeah, we both only went out with 2 people."  
"That's what I was thinking." They looked at each other and said at the same time.   
"Scary."   
*I'll be your dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be   
your love, be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath. Truly,   
madly, deeply do. *  
  
The group was standing on platform 9 ¾.   
"We have to make a pact right here and now." Karen said as they formed a circle. "Put   
one of your hands in the middle. I'll start, then you guys add to it. We the Marauders   
declare ourselves for good."  
"And will never be tempted by Volde-dork." James added.  
"Marauders, causing mischief where ever we go." Sirius said.  
"Marauders friends forever until the rest of our sane minds."  
"What? We're sane."  
"Shut up Padfoot."  
"Marauders for life."  
"Marauders forever." They broke apart and finished saying their goodbyes.  
"How did Hogwarts survive with the five of us?"  
"No clue?"  
"Kayla you have to owl me everday, andI'll owl you everyday."  
"I promise, I'll never forget you Remus, or you guys."  
"I don't think it's possible for any of us to forget you." Kayla smacked Sirius upside the   
head.   
"I'll come visit you and Karen next month, my sister is getting married so I can't this   
month."  
"Bye Lily I love you." Sirius starting making fun.  
"Karen, I don't know what I'll do not being close to you."  
"I know, three houses away is just too far." Karen started to pretend to cry, while the   
others, and many other couples glared at the two.  
"I'll owl you every hour."  
"I'll owl you every ten minutes."  
"Every one."  
"Every second."  
"Every millisecond."  
"Shut up!" The others screamed.  
"Chill."  
"Later guys."  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Bye Lily Potter." Lily and James looked at Sirius with wide eyes.   
"Hope to see you again Kayla."  
"I love you."  
*I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want   
to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's it, and it only took me a day to write, but awhile to post, wow. Please Review,   
I'm almost done with part 15. Oh and Please read 'Insane and Obsessed' by the Insane   
Posse. It took us a really long time to write, and many days editing it. Toodles!   
  



	15. Part 15

Part 15  
I'm getting rid of Prophecies coming true, cuz i only got 3 reviews. So It's back to Fifth Marauder. This part may suck, but they get better. Trust me. If anyone wants to join the HPFreaks, email us at muggles_r_us@hotmail.com, and if you have any questions about my story, email me at sijare1387@netscape.net Please review. Thanks a bunch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Welcome back James, Karen. How was you're last school year?"  
"Great Dad."  
"When do I start at the Auror office again?"  
"As soon as you want. Now are you guys hungry?"  
"Yes." An owl flew through the open window. Mr. Potter opened the letter and read with a grim face.   
"Kids, get your coats and go straight to the Blacks. Don't leave." James and Karen grabbed their cloaks and ran to the Black's not bothering to put them on. It was raining outside as they splashed through the mud puddles.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"  
"Dad got a letter about Voldemort I think. He told us to come here and not to leave." Sirius just closed the door, when they heard a loud explosion. The windows smashed and the door flew open, from the impact.   
"You kids stay here." Mr. Black was about to say, but the four were already out the door. The dark mark was hovering over the Potter Mansion, or at least the remains of it.   
"Dad!" James ran to the remains searching for his father. Several pops were heard. Death Eaters grabbed Karen and stunned James.   
"Let me the fuck alone!" Karen tried getting out of their grasp but they had hold of her wrists and binded her ankles together.  
"Exprellimas!" Remus and Sirius shouted together hitting the Death Eaters that had Karen. They disapprated away.  
"I thought I told you two not to leave the Blacks." James dad appeared.  
"I thought you were killed too."  
"I would never let you be alone in the world. That owl was one of my spies saying that Death Eaters were on their way."  
"What spell did they use? It smashed every houses windows in a fifty feet radius."  
"It's a powerful Dark spell. But there must have been at least 5 wizards, cause only on can do ten feet. The hit wizards are on their way."  
"I guess Godrics Hollow has a bit of repairing to do."  
"What about your house? Where are we going to stay?"  
"Summer cottage in Venice."  
"You guys have a summer cottage in Venice! And I wasn't invited."  
"Sorry Sirius." Mr. Potter turned to Karen and James. "You two will be staying there, while I get this house rebuilt."  
"Um, isn't that a little unsafe?"  
"Fidilus charm. You're going tomorrow."  
"What about all our stuff, it's gone."  
"You have alot of questions tonight Karen. Everything is there, even Sijare. I transported it all."  
"Thanks."  
"For now you guys can stay the night." Mr. Black put in.   
"Sirius and Karen can share a room." James was glared at by two semi- red 18 year olds.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
"So why did you and Karen glare at James?" Remus asked later as they were getting ready to go to bed.  
"We broke up."  
"What?"  
"We both decided that we should see other people, since we both only went out with two people."  
"Oh. Who else did you go out with?"  
"Katie Brown. It was only for a day or so."  
"Oh. Most likely you guys will get back together."  
"Maybe."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry my lord. We failed to get her again."  
"Why do you keep failing me?"  
"I'm sorry My lord. Please forgive me."  
"You didn't answer my question! Why do you keep failing?"  
"She is stronger than me." Lucius gulped. "Why do you want her anyway? She's just an ugly mudblood."  
"She is not a mudblood. Her mother was a squib, and her mother is Dumbledores sister. Darkes is Potter's cousin! She's one powerful witch, a descendent of Gryffindor, who you have failed to get me for 2 years!" Voldemort slammed his fist against the wall, and went on. "I have seen that she is going to be part of my downfall. She is going to be helped by another heir of Gryffindor, Potter. If she is captured, and the other heir killed then they won't be part of my downfall. Understand?"  
"Yes master."  
"Now leave before I perform Cruico."  
"You won't be my downfall Darkes, I'll be your's." Voldemort said looking out the   
window at the moon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You holding up being so far away from Padfoot?"  
"We broke up."  
"What? Yeah right."  
"We decided to see other people."  
"Watch it. You'll both go on like 3 dates and will be begging the other to take you back."  
"Ah maybe. But he'll be the one begging, since he is a dog." James started laughing.  
"So when is the wedding?" James stopped laughing.  
"How did you find out about that?"  
"So it's true. What did you say? How did you propose?"  
"I told her I couldn't live my life without her and that I was glad we felt the   
same way. Then I asked her to marry me."  
"Awe how sweet. Have you decided on a date yet?"  
"No."  
"Okay, I'm being brides maid. We can't leave this house until you dad takes off   
the charm right?"  
"Yeah, I sent owls to Sirius Remus, and Lily telling them not to send us owls.   
I told Remus to tell Kayla and Peter."  
"Okay so what do you want to do?"  
"I need to practice curses for Auror, I'm training to be one."  
"I'll help you. Let's get started."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master, James and Karen are in hiding. His father is using the Fidilus charm."  
"If you aren't a incredible idiot then you know who to get to."  
"You mean the Minister."  
"Yes Pettigrew, the Minister. He would be the secret keeper, if he tells us where   
they are then the charm is broken and we can get them."  
"Yes sir. But don't you think he would be well guarded? Since he is the Minister."  
"If you are going to be a coward then I will get the Lestranges to do it."  
"I'll do it sir."  
"Good."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Potter had the house rebuilt using magic of course, in 3 weeks, and   
the Death Eaters failed again to get James and Karen. The new house was quite smaller  
than the original what does one man need a mansion for? James and Karen were   
looking for a house for the five of them, they finally found one.  
"Here look at this one. Wizard built house, 2 miles outside London. 5 bedrooms,   
basement. Close to Ministry, and Diagon Alley. Suits Appration and Floo powder.   
Please owl Amber Figg. Isn't that Arabella's mom?"  
"Yeah."  
"So we'll owl her and see how much and we'll tell the others."  
"We have out Appration test in 2 hours. We're going with Sirius and Remus. Lily's taking her's 3 week from now."  
"Oh okay." Karen looked at her watch.   
"I have a date at 7. I'll get back in plenty of time won't I?"  
"Yeah, so who are you going out with?" James teased.  
"Someone from school. He's great at Quidditch and is playing for England's team."  
"Who?"  
"Matt Wise. I bumped into him yesterday."   
"Padfoot has a date too."  
"Oh really? Who?"  
"Gina Centinni. Guess how she found out."  
"How?"  
"Witch Weekly, pages 5 to 7." James threw Karen's copy at her, which she hasn't picked up yet.  
  
How Hogwarts Effected these Six  
  
Lily Evans, James Potter, Karen Darkes, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew have been friends before, during and after their Hogwarts term. Getting good grades, into mischief and detentions was a regular thing for these 6.  
  
Both of Remus' parents were killed by You- Know- Who.   
  
"People won't even say his name now. How ridiculous."  
  
Karen's mother, niece of Albus Dumbledore,  
"What? I'm related to Dumbledore!"  
  
was a squib and was also killed by You-Know-who, her father was killed in a car(muggle transportation) accident, while drunk.  
In their 6th year Sirius' sister, Andromeda Black, was killed, and few months before Mrs. Darkes, and became You-know who's first victim. His mother was killed last summer in Diagon Alley with James Potter's mother. John Potter, James' father, is the Minister of Magic. You- know- who blasted his house, trying to assassin Karen, James, and John.  
They all have found some love in Hogwarts, except for Peter. Lily and James are already planning to get married this fall. Remus dated a girl, Kayla Shirk but Kayla's father was transferred to Norway. Karen and Sirius went out for their whole Hogwarts term, but have broken up recently. See picture below of Karen and Sirius on last day of school.  
"This is a load of crap!" Karen stopped reading, looking at the magazine horrified and confused. "Who wrote this?" James shrugged and watched Karen flip to the last page. "Rita Skeeter. Oh that lady is getting a patented Marauder Howler, complete with Bubotuber puss."  
"Now Karen, just take your anger out on some Death Eater. While you were reading, Dad owled. Tracking a death eater down, we get to go."  
"Okay but what about our Appration tests?"  
"It's a after dark raid. Starts at nine."  
"I'll have to tell Matt that I have to leave early."  
"What are we going to do for the next hour?"  
"Be bored?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are here to learn how to apprate. Apprating isn't for everyone. It's a quicker, quieter and alot less messier than brooms and floopowder."  
"Unless you get spliched." Sirius said interrupting the instructor. She glared at him and continue.  
"Now to apprate you think of the place you want to be. You can also thing of a person who you will be meeting there, if you don't know what the place looks like. Then you say peerdisa, and you should end up where you want to be unless you think of something else. You have 2 chances today, if you fail you will have to come another day."  
"Now you will have to think of me to disapprate since you don't know where I will be. You'll go in alphabetical order, starting with Sirius Black." The instructor disapprated.   
"I'll give her two minutes then I'll go."  
"How about you go now."  
"Okay, see you guys later." Sirius closed his eyes and muttered the spell. He felt like he was floating for a second then spinning. He then landed on his back at the instructors feet.   
"Good you have to work on your landing though."  
"Really? I thought this was how you were suppose to land." Karen appeared between Sirius and the instructor, on her feet.  
"Nice job Ms. Darkes."  
  
Karen stood away from Sirius as he talked with Frank Longbottom and Remus.   
"Why was I thinking of him? We broke up. I still like him though. I'm arguing with myself. Someone throw me in St. Mungos and throw away the key." Karen thought to herself.  
"You look like you're thinking." Sirius said, braking her from her thoughts.  
"I'm listening to my skitsophranic personality's."  
"You hung out with Kayla too much."  
"Oh be quiet."  
"Heard you have a hot date tonight."  
"Found out you have one too."  
"Yeah, Gina told me she had a crush on me, and I kinda liked her too."  
"That's something I didn't want to hear." Karen screamed inside.  
"This was the best group I've ever instructed. Mr. Pettigrew you will have to arrange another time to retake it. All of you practice staying on your feet. You may apprate away."   
"Bye."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow Karen, you look great."  
"Hi Matt. Thanks it's the only dress I have. I might have to leave early. I have to go into work."  
"Oh that's fine. I made reservations at the Golden Snitch."  
"Okay." They walked down the street to the restaurant.  
"Hey Gina. Where are we going for our date?"  
"Oh Siri, we are going to Golden Snitch."  
"I'm not quite dressed right for that." Sirius was wearing jeans and a tee- shirt.  
"Oh well, I can fix that." Gina said a spell and transformed his clothes into a tuxedo.  
"All better now. Come on." She dragged him down the street.  
"Right this way." The waiter lead Karen and Matt to their table.   
"Would you like to see the wine list?"  
"I would she's too young to drink."  
"Oh just shut up." She thought to herself, becoming extremely interested in the different forks. "I'm never going to drink anyway, I know how it makes people act." While Matt was looking at the list, Sirius and Gina walked in.  
"Karen, Matt, I didn't know you'd be here." Sirius walked over to them. Gina had a sour look on her face as she hung onto his arm.  
"how's the England team?"  
"Oh it's just great. We have a game next Sunday."  
"Last week was an incredible win."  
"Yeah, We didn't think we were going to win, but we have a major comeback."  
"Come on Siri," Karen smirked at Sirius when Gina said that. "We better get to our table."  
"Bye Padfoot."  
"Padfoot, what's that mean?" Matt asked.  
"Oh we were fooling around one day with something, I said he was a dog. It just kinda stuck." Sirius and Gina sat down at their table, on the other side of the restaurant.  
"Why did she," Gina said sounding disgusted. "Call you Padfoot?"  
"She said I was a dog and to get my padded feet off of her."  
"Why did you have your feet on her?"  
"She painted my toes, and I was messing around."  
(A:N// No it's not over. The next part is just Karen and Sirius thinking to themselves.)  
  
"Will Matt just stop giving me the play by play action of last weeks game? I watched it for god sake."  
"Gossip is one of my least favorite things, besides broccoli. With my luck that's all she will talk about."  
"Sirius looks bored over there. Geez could her skirt be any shorter, and I know for a fact that's not Sirius' tux."  
"Karen's wearing the dress she wore at the Halloween ball. Is she looking over here? Why would she?"  
"Why is he looking over here? God I'm blushing."  
"I hope my face isn't turning red."  
"What are you looking at?" Matt and Gina broke both of their thoughts.  
"That painting over there." Gina and Matt both turned around and saw who was in that general direction.   
"She is such a slut. Look how short that dress is, and she lives with James. Who knows what she does with him. I pity Lily, her best friend messing with her fiancée." Sirius looked shocked at her.   
"How could she think something like that?" He thought.  
  
The rest of the evening went pretty well, if you don't count Karen being bored to death(or sleep), Sirius trying not to go off on Gina about her talking about his friends, and Karen's attempts not to look at Sirius and vise- versa. Gina noticed each time.   
"Oh my, look at the time. It went by so fast." Karen looked down at her watch as Matt said that.   
"I think mine stopped." She muttered to herself. The waiter brought them their check, at the same time as Sirius' and Gina's.  
  
They walked out of the restaurant, followed by Sirius and Gina.  
"Karen looks really nice tonight." Sirius thought, staring at the female in front of him. Gina noticed this. She walked up to Karen and tapped her on the shoulder.   
"What Gina?"  
"I'd appreciate if you'd stop flaunting your stuff at my boyfriend. It's bad enough that you flirt constantly with Remus and James, but don't do it to Sirius." Karen's jaw dropped at everything Gina said. She opened her mouth to say a nasty comeback, but decided against it.  
"You know what, I'd say something but I'd rather save my time." She turned around to start walked again, but Gina grabbed her arm and made her stop.  
"What now?" Gina made an attempt to slap Karen, but Karen grabbed her wrist.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Gina pulled her hand up and bit Karen.  
"Ow you little..." Karen was about to punch Gina but Sirius pulled her away.  
"I don't want to witness a cat fight, unless it's in mud." Karen pulled out of his grasp, shot him a dirty look and disapprated away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God, first I get bitch rabies, now I have bastard ones too." Karen said disgusted throwing the gauze across the room when she was done fixing her hand. A death eater bit her on the same spot as Gina did.   
"I'm guessing the date didn't go very well."  
"It was the best James, first I got a play by play for the last 10 Quidditch games, all of which I saw. Then I got death glares from Gina for looking at her- get this- boyfriend. I got the crap beat out of me by some male bitch and get rabies. What a fun filled day. Don't you agree?"  
"I'm sorry, but that's pretty funny."  
"I'm laughing my ass off. I'm going to bed. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm trying to get my whole story done before school starts up again, since I probably   
won't have much time next year, first year of high school Ugh! 


	16. Part 16

Part 2 of Prophecies coming true"  
  
"Now, nobody has lived in this place for awhile now." Andrea Figg told the 5 standing in front of a house that was almost a duplicate of the Shrieking Shack. "It may have a bit of dust. It's a fixer upper but at the low price of 6000 galleons. I'll let you kids explore for a bit. I'll come back in 10 minutes." Lily opened the door and the others followed her in.   
"A bit of dust? Try 3 inches." Karen wiped dust off the staircase."  
"Well this is probably the cheapest house that isn't caving in."  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
"We have plenty of time on our hands, we could fix this place up/"  
"But do any of us have 1200 galleons, besides James?" Karen asked.  
"You will soon."  
"I'll be starting my job at the Ministry soon. I didn't think I would get hired so quickly."  
"Who wouldn't want to hire a charms expert and a head girl?" Lily blushed.  
"Well lets go tell Mrs. Figg that we'd like to buy and will get her the money as soon as possible." They went outside. Sirius stepped on a loose board and fell through the porch. James, Karen, and Remus all had to pull him out.  
"You kids are the only offer I've had. Of course I'll wait as soon as you're ready you can move in."  
"Thank you. I guess we'll be seeing you. Bye Guys." James and Karen apprated home. The others soon did the same.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Karen I have something important to tell you."  
"Yes Mr. Potter." Karen walked into his office at the Ministry. She just finished delivering reports on Dark Arts raids to the head of the Auror department, Alastor moody.  
"Some of the Aurors have been complaining. They think you are too young and don't have much experience to go on the dangerous Death Eater raids. Since I am your guardian I have to only allow you on the less dangerous missions."  
"Is this all because I'm the only female on the force at the moment?"  
"No of course not."  
"So are you telling James this same speech?" Mr. Potter was silent for a moment.  
"Thought so. There are only dangerous missions when you are fighting the dark side. How are you going to only allow me on non- dangerous missions if there are none?"   
"I have to cut you down. I don't want to see you hurt."  
"You don't have to worry about me." She left his office muttering. "I'm not a defenseless stupid little girl anymore." She looked at the clock on the wall. It was like Dumbledores watch, with the phases of the moon on it.  
"Shoot. I'll be late for my meeting with Albus." She left a note saying where she was if any of the over protective or sexist Aurors wondered where she was.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A hawk flew through the open window of Dumbledores office.  
"Hello Ms. Darkes." Dumbledore said as the hawk transformed into a woman.  
"Hello Professor, so what did you want to see me for?"  
"I'm assuming you have read the Witch Weekly article."  
"Which one? The one about how to apply makeup using wand, or the one saying that my mother was your niece?"  
"The latter. Though I found both interesting." Dumbledore smiled, and the usual twinkle in his eyes brightened.  
"Reading that made me very confused and surprised."  
"Well, my sister married a man by the name Jeffery Potter. She was a descendant, like myself of Gryffindor. Jeffery and my sister had 2 kids, your mother and James' father."  
"So that makes me and James cousins?"  
"Yes, well your mom was born without any magical powers. She met your father and had you. Nobody thought you would have powers but you proved everyone wrong when your name appeared in the book."  
"Oh."  
"You are a very powerful witch."  
"Why is Voldemort and his wannabe's after me and my friends?"  
"He's a seer. He saw that you and your friends would all play a part in his downfall. He wants to change that and recruit you on his side. But you and Madame Trewalney have both predicted what will happen."  
"I don't remember any of that. I think Sirius wrote it down though."  
"You do realize that you have to be careful with everything you do and everyone you are with."  
"Yeah. I don't mean to be rude, but may I leave now?"  
"Yes." Karen walked out of his room, and the familiar walk to the Entrance doors.   
"Why do people keep lecturing me?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Karen wake up. You have to get ready." James gently shook Karen and whispered in her ear.  
"What? Why?" She looked over at her clock on her night stand. "It's 3 am."  
"Death Eater raid."  
"I didn't hear about that."  
"There was a big meeting. They didn't want you to know. But I want you to come, you can guard me." James handed her the invisibility cloak.  
"Okay just let me get dressed." James left the room as Karen looked around her room.   
"Where did I put those jeans?" She could only find one outfit. A long sleeve shirt and a skirt.  
"Why are you wearing that?" James asked when she came out of her room, after making sure Mr. Potter wasn't there.  
"Only thing I could find." She threw the cloak over her and followed James.   
"We have to apparate to the Ministry building. Karen? Are you there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hold onto my arm so I know you are there."  
"Alright. But won't Moody see me? He can see through Invisibility Cloaks."  
"That's the thing. He likes you, he was arguing saying you should come, but nobody agreed with him, but me, and I have no opinion since I'm a 'young'in. I thought of this then."  
"Alright. On three we apprate. One... Two... Three."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Is everyone here? Now we are all going to apprate to different parts of the place where the Death Eaters are. Look at the pictures on your card and then apprate. Capture first then question. Alright?"  
"And remember Constant vilagence."  
"Hawkins, can you see the picture."   
"Yeah."  
"Moody is coming this way. I'll apparate when everyone but him is gone."  
"Okay. Stay put where you are then until you feel me touch your arm. If I don't then I'm on a separate mission. After 10 minutes get a move on."  
"'kay. I'm going now."  
"See yah."  
"Darkes. Why in hell are you here?"  
"James wanted me to come, and I thought it was my duty as a Auror to come."  
"I argued that if you caught wind of this you'd be pretty pissed. Now are you helping Potter?"  
"The younger one yes. I should go, he's waiting for me to cover him."  
"Alright. Keep your guard up. And don't let any Death Eaters see you in that skirt."  
"Yes sir." Karen then apprated to where James was.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James, I can't move under this thing. I'm getting too hot, and I rather get out of it."  
"Alright. It's dark the others won't see you."  
"I don't care if they see me. They can fire me if they want, and that's not going to stop me from coming."  
"True." Karen looked around the premises and movement caught her eye.   
"I just saw something." Karen started over to the thing that moved.  
"Hawkins don't!"  
"I'll be alright." She walked into the woods a bit, following the thing. A twig cracked and she swung around, becoming face to face with someone. He grabbed her and covered her mouth with a cloth that was soaked in something. Karen breathed it in and passed out."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Severus you guard her. I trust you to make sure she stays there and nobody gets her out."  
"Yes Master." Voldemort left, black robes swishing after him. Severus entered the room, where a 18 year old girl was lying on the floor.   
"Karen, can you hear me? Wake up." He shook her and tried 'enverte' but neither worked. "It probably has to wear off first." He conjured a blanket and covered her with it.  
"A skirt really? In this weather? And when you're about to battle evil Death Eaters."  
"It was the only thing I could find." Karen said drowsily, startling Severus. She tried sitting up, but the pressure in her head made her lay back down.  
"Where am I? Who are you?"  
"It's Snape." Karen, who was still under the drug just replied. "Oh that's nice. Why am I here?"  
"Because you were stupid and got yourself captured."  
"Oh really? You know this stuff is kinda nice. It makes we feel all fuzzy inside."  
"Come on I have to help you get out of here." While Snape was thinking of a way to get out, the drug was slowing wearing off of Karen.   
"I got it. Are you able to walk?"  
"Yes Snape." Karen said, sounding like her normal self when around him. "Now I think I'll have to stun you, kick the shit out of you, and hand you into the Ministry, if you don't tell me how to get out of here."  
"Are those my only opinions?" He sneered. Karen glared back. "If you take that blanket, conjure some more and tie them together, you can have a rope to help you out of here."  
"Where's the cloak?"   
"I hid it before Voldemort came. It's in the corner behind the loose brick." Karen quickly went over and grabbed it.   
"How are you going explain to your dear Master how I escaped?"  
"Beat me up."  
"You truly want me to do that?"  
"Yes." Karen walked over to him and put dirt all over him. She then bite herself and smeared blood on his face, and as for the 'finishing touch' she punched him in the stomach. Snape fell to the ground clutching his middle.  
"I could've been mean and kicked you somewhere else, but I'm not that cruel." She tied the blankets together and secured them. When she was outside on the window ledge she looked at Snape on the ground.  
"You know, you aren't as bad as I thought." She climbed down the rope with the cloak on.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Karen where are you? I couldn't find you, and Moody said the Death Eaters all disapprated at the same time. He said they caught someone. When we got back nobody was gone except for you." James kept rambling on and on.   
"James shut up for a second. I'm in a town called Little Hangletown. Voldy's hideout is on top of the hill next to a grave yard. The place is swarming with Death Eaters."  
"Have you tried apparating?"  
"They have wards all around the place. I can't even use magic."  
"How are you keeping yourself hidden?"  
"Got my hair cut and dyed, and a complete makeover at the saloon. This place only has like 6 things in it. The graveyard, Voldy's house, a bar with a hotel attached, a saloon, and a marketplace with 2 stores, food and really ugly clothes."  
"How are you gonna get out of there?"  
"Can you get Sirius' bike? The one that you got me from my house back before 7th year. You know the one that flies."  
"Yeah I know what you are talking about but I don't know how to drive that. I'll get Sirius to get you."  
"No don't do that. I can't face him."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I think about him every second of the day. I think I'm in love with him."  
"Alright. I'll see if he'll let me borrow it."  
"Thank you."  
"So who should I ask for at the hotel?"  
"Kate Garloff."  
"How did you come up with that name?"  
"Old friend before Hogwarts."  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Please hurry. Only two people know I'm here?"  
"Who else?"  
"Snape."   
"Excuse me miss, are you done with your call?"  
"Yeah. Bye James."  
"Snape! Snape knows!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Darkes, what do you have to say for yourself. You were told not to go on dangerous missions, and to cut down."  
"I felt that it was my duty to go. I am an Auror after all." Karen was standing in front of all of the other Aurors, feeling extremely out numbered.  
"And what is that duty? Getting yourself killed?"  
"Protecting the Wizarding world from the Dark Side, sir." She said trying not to make a wild outbursts about sexist pigs.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Like I said before, I felt it was my duty. And before you repeat yourself even more, I'd think you'd like to know where Voldy took me."  
"Where? His hideout." Bob Longbottom, Frank's older brother, asked, acting like a total asshole.  
"Actually it was, Sir. It was the big house on top of the hill in Little Hangletown."  
"Right."  
"Sir, she's telling the truth. I saw it myself when I got her." James said standing up for Karen. "I saw alot of Death Eaters roaming the streets looking for her."   
"And why didn't either of you capture any of them?"  
"They had wards around to keep people from doing magic, we couldn't even apparate."  
"I should have you dismissed because of your actions."   
"But he won't because he doesn't have that power." Moody said coming into the room.  
"Did you know she went along?"  
"Yes. I saw her wearing a invisibility cloak."  
"While we are on the subject of dismissal, I would like to take a week well deserved vacation, since I haven't used any yet." Karen spoke up.  
"Request granted. You may all leave now, except for you Bob." Moody said seeing the man trying to get away.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Karen, where are you going to go?"  
"Seychelles. I heard there is a nice wizarding island down there. I just want to relax in paradise. I'll send you guys a postcard from the island. Probably using some large bird not related to an owl."  
"Oh cool. I would love to go with you."  
"Sorry Lily, but you have to stay here and keep James company. He got a king size bed now that you two are engaged."  
"Oh be quiet." Lily threw a pillow at Karen.   
"We are going to start moving in this week."  
"Oh, get the money out of my vault."  
"Oh James dad gave me the key to a different vault. He said that it was your mother's inheritance from your grandparents. He was going to tell you earlier but you got so angry with him."  
"How much was in there?"  
"Alot."  
"I think my mom would like for me to use that money for my first house. You guys can take any amount to buy furniture and stuff. But don't give it to Sirius."  
"I won't. He was talking about buying some new kind of candy. It's suppose to give you daydreams full of bright colors."   
"Those are drugs. Some muggleborns were smuggling them into Honeydukes."  
"I know, try explaining that to Sirius."  
"Tried, went through one ear and out the other." Karen closed her suitcase with a snap.  
"I hope you have a nice vacation."  
"I hope you stay sane with the guys."  
"Are you sure you can't take me?"  
"I'll see you in two weeks Lily."  
"Bye."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A:N// Next part is when she's on her vacation. She has some weird dreams, complements of the candy Sirius gave her. I'm thinking of skipping around again like I did before(when I went from 2nd year to 6th) After the vacation part I think I'm going to do L/J's wedding and then when Harry's born. I already have when L/J go into hiding and beyond done. WaHoo! I'm almost done!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	17. Part 17

Part 3 of Prophecies coming true  
  
  
This is the part where Karen is in the Seychelles. She has weird dreams thanks to our dear old Padfoot. He packed a bag of the new candy from Honeydukes, that gives you dreams full of bright colors.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I made reservations here a last week."  
"What is your name?"  
"Karen Darkes."  
"Yes, here it is. Here's your room key, for room 42."  
"Thank you." Karen picked up her two suitcases and climbed the stairs of the hotel to her room. When she unlocked the door to her room she was greeted with a ocean view window, and a beautiful room.  
"Wow." She threw her suitcases on the bed and opened the picture window. "I won't be able to leave in a week." She unpacked her swimsuit and towel, and got dressed in a summer dress. Under her dress was a bag with a tag on it.  
"Hope you have a great vacation. Love Padfoot." Karen read. She took a couple pieces of candy out of the bag and headed out of the hotel.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyday that week Karen would do the same things, explore an island, sunbathe, eat a couple pieces of Sirius' candy, eat, and sleep. On her second last day she fell asleep on the beach.  
(A:N// The next part is one of her dreams.)  
  
A girl, about seventeen, maybe eighteen, was dressed in a old dress, covered with dirt and dust, and with holes. She was scrubbing a floor in a manor. Her mother and father both died and now she was living with her evil stepmother. Two girls walked down the hall making mud footprints over the clean floor the girl just washed. The girl who was scrubbing looked up, it was Karen. The two girls were Gina Centinni, and Lauren Smith. They cackled at the girl and went into the room where their mother was. Karen could hear two high pitched voices telling their mother, 'Karen isn't doing her work the floor is still all dirty.' Rita Skeeter came out of the room, with Gina and Lauren behind her laughing at Karen.   
"You will have to clean all of the halls one more time."  
"But that will take me all day and I still have my other chores to do."  
"Oh well." The mother and two girls walked back down the hall, disappearing out of sight.   
  
While Karen was scrubbing the floor infront of the front door, someone rang the bell. She answered the door and saw Peter. He was dressed in a puffy blue outfit and carrying a scroll.   
"Are you the maid of this residence?"  
"No, but they treat me like one."  
"Can you give this to the maiden of the house." He handed her a scroll and turned away. Karen closed the door and headed up stairs where her stepsisters and mother were.  
"Who was at the door?"  
"I don't know. He just handed me this to give to you." The mother snatched it out of her hand and read it once.   
"The King has invited all the maidens in the land to a ball. The prince is picking one to be his bride."  
"When is it?" Karen asked timidly.  
"Tomorrow night."   
"I must find a dress." Karen said running out of the room.  
"But Mother!" Gina screeched. "She should not be able to go. She doesn't have anything to wear."  
"Don't worry my dear she won't be going."  
  
The scene fades out, and fades back to a room. Karen is sitting on a stool sewing up her best dress. It's not as dirty, or holey as the others. It was a pink cloth, with white and silver trim.   
"Karen, have you finished all of your chores?"  
"Yes I did. I'm just fixing up my dress so I can go to the ball."  
"The front hall is dirty from the girls tracking in mud."  
"Okay, I'll get right on it." She set down her dress and walked out of the room, picking up a bucket and mop. Rita walked over to the dress, and smeared lipstick over it. She walked down the hall to where her girls were preparing their dresses.  
"How are you making out girls?"  
"I need new beads, this went out of fashion yesterday."  
"This silk doesn't match my eyes." The girls threw down their unwanted things and walked into another room. When the room was empty Karen walked in to clean it up. She saw the silk and beads on the floor and picked them up.  
"These will help my dress." She ran to her room and picked up the dress.  
"Oh no, I didn't see this before. The silk can cover that up, and the beads can replace the torn frill at the neck line."  
"Karen," Rita shouted, "the girls need help with their hair." Karen reached up and touched her own. It was up in a messy bun, and felt dirty.  
"Coming." She walked down the hall and looked at the clock. "I still have two hours. That's plenty of time."  
  
Karen walked back into her room. Her hair was soaking wet, because Gina kicked the bucket at her. Her hands hurt from tightening Lauren corset. She only had an hour to get her dress done and her hair.  
  
It took 45 minutes to finish repairing the dress, and 15 minutes to get her hair to fall in curls. She walked down the stairs to meet her stepmother and sisters.  
"Mother! I thought she couldn't come."  
"Karen did you finish all of your chores."  
"Yes madam."  
"Are you all washed up?"  
"Yes."  
"MY BEADS!" Gina screamed, ripping them off of Karen's dress.  
"MY SILK!" That also was torn off.   
"The carriage awaits you Madame." A man addressed Rita. The three walked out the door. Rita turned around, and saw Karen looking down at her feet.  
"Are you coming Karen?"  
"No, I'll stay here and clean up."  
"Alright." Rita slammed the door.   
"I hate them." Karen sat down on the last step and thought about how much her life sucked. She heard and pop and looked up. Lily was in a fairy costume and was floating.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm your fairy godsister."  
"Godsister?"  
"You're fairy godmother is taking a day off. So you want to go to the ball?"  
"Yeah, but my stepsisters ruined my dress."  
"I can fix that. Stand up." Karen stood, and was immediately engulfed by a white light.   
"You can open your eyes now." She looked down at her dress. It was a red dress, that went to knees. It was the dress Karen wore to the Halloween Ball.  
"Oh my this is beautiful. But my shoes don't match it at all." She had pink heels on.  
"How do these look?" Lily snapped her fingers and Karen's pink heels turned to black high heels  
"Thank you! But how will I get to the castle?"  
"Hold onto my hand and in a second we will be there." The fairy tapped Karen on the head with her wand and they appeared infront of the castle.  
"Now, the magic will wear off at one o'clock."  
"One? Not midnight?"  
"I am much more fun than my mom." Lily winked.  
"Can you stay for the ball?"  
"I think I might. I heard the prince has a really cute friend.  
  
"Having fun?" James asked the prince.  
"No. All of these girls are trying to hard to impress me. Some walk like they have something stuck up their butts, others giggle so much when I ask them to dance, and can't walk. And some like that one over there steps on your feet." Sirius answered.  
"Look at those two that just walked in." Lily, who was wearing a white gown, and Karen walked down the stairs and onto the dance floor.  
"I'm asking the red head to dance." James walked over to Lily and started dancing with her.   
  
Several males asked Karen to dance before Sirius did.  
"My fair maiden, may I have the pleasure to have you for the next dance."  
"Yes Prince Sirius."   
  
They danced the whole night. At 12:58, Lily began looking for Karen but couldn't find her since she was in the back garden with Prince Sirius.   
"I think I'm in love with you." Karen said under the full moon, in Sirius arms.   
"And I think..." The clock chimed to signal it was one am. Karen's dress turned into her pink dress with the lipstick stain, and her shoes turned to the pink heels.  
"That I will marry Gina." Sirius ran back to the castle leaving Karen in the garden.  
  
"Oh god. I knew I shouldn't have eaten the rest of that candy." Karen got up off the beach and went back to her room.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(this is another dream, while Karen is on the plane ride home because she didn't feel like apparating)  
  
"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of all?" Gina asked to the Mirror of Erised.   
"Karen Darkes is now the fairest. She is pure of heart and fights evil, like yourself."   
"That's impossible! Voldy get over here." A man in a black hooded robe walked over.   
"Yes my master?"  
"I want you to kill Darkes. She's in the woods."   
"Alright."  
"And bring me back her pure heart."  
"Yes my liege."  
  
"Karen, you have to run for it! Gina has sent one of her servants to kill you. Go into hiding, there is a cottage in the next woods over, near the cave." Remus informed her, running up to her in the woods. Remus is her best friend.  
"Oh no. I must go. I'll see you later." Karen stood up and starting running the other way.  
  
"High ho, high ho, it's off to home we go." Seven little people sang. They were Bill Weasley, and other first year Gryffindors from last year. Karen was sitting on the porch step, since the house was locked, and she didn't dare do magic since Gina might find her.  
"Who's that?" A first year asked Bill.  
"That's Karen Darkes. The fairest witch of them all."   
"Oh hello Bill. Is this your cottage?"  
"Yes, and my friends here share it. Why are you here? Don't you leave in the next woods over?"  
"Yes I do, but Gina the evil witch(she couldn't swear infront of eleven year olds) is after me, since she wants to be the fairest witch."  
"Oh, you can stay with us until she is gone."  
  
Voldy walked by the cottage each day and night looking for Karen, but he was too stupid to knock on the door to see if she lived there.  
"WHAT!? YOU COULDN'T FIND HER?" Gina screeched. She kicked him, literally, out of the room. "I guess I'll have to kill her myself. Mirror Mirror on the wall, tell me where she is, the fairest of them all."  
"Karen is in the next woods over at the first years house."  
  
The next day, while Karen was sweeping off the porch, a little old lady come by.  
"My dear, please some of this candy. It's suppose to give you dreams full of bright colors."  
"Isn't that a drug? I heard about it. No thank you." Karen went inside.  
"That little goody two shoes."  
  
Gina tried again, but with a different disguise. She was a young little girl.  
"Excuse me madam. Would you like a strawberry. My mommy picked them out of her garden."  
"Oh how lovely. Strawberries are my favorite food." Karen took the strawberry the girl was handing her and ate it. As soon as she ate it, Gina turned back to her evil self.  
"Hahahaha, you ate poison. Now I'll be the fairest witch." Gina disapparted.  
"Oh no!" Bill exclaimed when they got home and saw Karen on the doorstep in a crumpled heap.   
"The only way she will wake up is if a prince kisses her. EWWW!"  
  
For a month Karen was under the poison, sleeping on her bed. Everyday a new prince would come and try to wake her up, but none would work.   
"How about we get Prince Sirius? Didn't she have a fancy for him?"  
"Yeah."  
  
The next day Prince Sirius came.   
"I'm sorry kids, but I can't kiss her."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm married to Gina, the fairest witch of them all."  
"But Sirius." Karen sat up. "I love you."  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"All passengers please put your seats in the upright position and bucket your seat belts we are about to land." The stewardess woke Karen up.  
"I will have to strangle Sirius when I get home."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Next part is when Karen arrives at their new house. Gina is there. What do you get when someone's mad, their enemy is in the same room as them, both witches, and 25 gallons of paint are put together? You'll have to wait and find out next week.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	18. Part 18

Part 4 of Prophecies coming true  
  
*Death**Flower* has forced me, under gun point(j/k) to cram this out of my head along with the 2 last chapters within 3 days. It's not too much torture cuz when I'm done she's praising me and saying she's not worthy. It feels so good to be blessed. I hope you all liked Chapter 3! Onto Chapter 4 P.S.I'm really really sorry. I accidently uploaded part14 of tfm instead of part 4 of this. Here is the real part 4!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm home peoples." Karen dropped her suitcases in the doorway of the new house and walked to where she heard voices.   
"Hey Karen how was the Seychelles?" Remus called from the living room.  
"It was..." Karen paused when she saw an extra person in the room. "Great. Hi Gina. What are you doing here?" Her teeth were clenched.   
"Siri asked me to come." She was hanging onto his arm with a smirk on her face. "I hope you don't mind."  
"Oh I don't." She then muttered, "Just that you gave me rabies." Karen looked around the room and her eyes landed on the ugliest thing she ever saw.   
"Who picked out that vase? It looks like someone made a pot out of snot."  
"Gina picked it out. She thought it would match the paint we picked out." Karen walked over to the gallons of paint.   
"Puke Green. How pleasant."   
"Karen let me show you to your room." Lily dragged her out of the room.  
"Why are you guys letting her pick out everything?"  
"We aren't, Sirius is. I want her out of our house but she's like a little lost puppy following Sirius around all over the place. And wait 'til you see the color they painted your room." Lily opened the door to the room on the other side of the house.  
"PINK????" Karen screamed when she say the brightly colored room. "Pink? Had to be pink? I hate pink!" Karen keep rambling on like a psycho.   
"Karen! Shut up! I know a charm to paint it another color. Now what do you want it to be?"  
"Gina's blood."   
"Come on. Be serious."  
"I don't want to be. He's acting like an idiot."  
"That's not what I mean and you know it."  
"Baby Blue."  
"Alright. I made her keep your bedspread the same. She wanted to make it match the room."  
"Can I dump her puke green paint over her head?"  
"Not on the carpet. I picked that out."  
"I didn't notice what color it was. My eyes were drawn to the hideous snot vase."  
"It's dark blue shag carpet." Karen got a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"Why did you get that? Are you planning on doing something on it?"  
"Shut up Karen!" Lily banished a pillow across the room, which Karen quickly ducked.  
"Hey Girls!" James yelled from down the hall. "Dinner is done."  
"Let me guess, Gina cooked."  
"No, actually it was Sirius. He's pretty good."  
"Wouldn't expect Sirius to be able to do something that actually took some seriousness."  
"Karen, that joke is so old it's not funny any more."  
"It's still funny for me, and the other Marauders. Well except Peter 'cause he was always a little slow."  
"You're so mean."  
"So where is everyone else's rooms?"  
"Sirius, mine and Remus' is on the top floor with the study."  
"Why of course. You and Remus can't go anywhere without a library."  
"I still wonder why James was Headboy and Remus wasn't."  
"Remus was always away."  
"Oh yeah." Lily and Karen walked into the dining room where the others already were.  
"So did you like the candy I sent along with you?" Sirius asked.  
"That reminds me." Karen walked over to Sirius and smacked him upside the head.  
"You do not mix drugs and sun. It gives you strange dreams."  
"Karen, I didn't know you took drugs. Isn't that illegal?" Gina asked innocently, even though she looked like pure evil.  
"Let's eat."   
"How do you like you're room Karen?" Gina asked.  
"Oh I love the paint. The baby blue matches my bed spread." Gina's face went into a confused mode. "I'll be right back." She got up from the table.  
"Don't try going in my room, I put wards around it!" Karen called after her.  
"Why would she go in your room?"  
"To see if it's really blue."  
"Wait, wasn't it pink. Gina said that was your favorite color."  
"Padfoot, when is the last time you saw me wear pink? Or have anything pink?"  
"Um, never?"  
"Correct." Gina came back to the table.  
"We should work on the bathroom next Siri, it's a disaster zone."  
"Probably 'cuz she was just in it." Remus whispered to Karen. She had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye Gina. See you tomorrow." Sirius closed the door and walked back into the living room.  
"Is she gone?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yippee." Karen jumped up off the couch and took out her wand. "Lily what was that charm?"  
"You say the color you want it to be, and then 'paintus."  
"What color do you guys want this to be?"  
"Fuchsia."  
"How about reddish brown? It would go along with the fireplace."  
"Okay. Lily you do the kitchen, make it light yellow. James you do the bathrooms. Remus you do anything you want, you too Sirius."  
"Why are you guys changing all of the paint jobs?"  
"Because the colors she picked are ugly. Now please tell me you don't like puke green."  
"I agree." Sirius helped Karen with the living room. "I couldn't tell her no, she would have bite my head off, and probably broke up with me."  
"Do you really like her?"  
"I don't know." The doorbell rang and Sirius answered it.   
"I'm sorry to bug you Siri, but I left my purse here." Gina walked into the living room and saw Karen repainting. "What are you doing?"  
"Painting."  
"WHY? I already painted everything. It took me a week!"   
"I'm repainting because I don't like the colors. I hate pink, puke green, and maroon."  
"Well everyone else likes them."  
"Are you sure about that?" Gina glared at Karen for the longest time, even after Sirius left. He was muttering, 'I'm not witnessing a cat fight. Let me go get the mud.' Gina stopped glaring for a second to pick up a open gallon of puke green, and throw it on Karen.  
"How do you like the color now? It matches your hair perfectly."   
"I think you're hair would look great in pink." Gina stood frozen as the hot pink paint dripped down her body. She then picked up the can of maroon and threw it at Karen(the paint not the can).   
When they were out of paint, about 20 gallons of it, they were ugly rainbows. The room was splashed with yellow, green, blue, pink, maroon and browns. Both girls were covered in paint and shouting insults at each other.   
"One date doesn't make him your boyfriend."  
"It's bad when you are desperate enough to fool around with your cousin."  
"I never fooled around with James in that kind of way! Only pranks."  
"Heard you almost got fired by getting yourself caught in a restricted zone."  
"How much does it cost for your dresses? Or should I say a child's night dress." At that comment Gina tackled Karen and started punching her.  
"You'll have to do better than that. If I can withstand a grown man weighing three times as much as you, and only have a black eye, I can break you in half." Karen grabbed both of Gina's wrists and pinned her to the ground. "Being an Auror helps my mental and physical strength."  
"Bitch." Karen started laughing.  
"Is that all you can come up with?" and quickly turned serious. "Get out of my house now." She threw Gina's purse at her and shoved her out the door. Karen turned around and saw her friends shocked faces.  
"What are you looking at? Are you already done painting?"   
"Whoa." Was all the others could say.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what were those dreams you had when you were down in the Seychelles?" Lily asked. Lily was in Karen's room, getting a manicure.   
"They were really weird." She explained them to Lily.  
"So you're in love with Sirius. Then why did you break up?"  
"I wanted to see if that's what it was. I didn't think it was love but... you know."  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"James does. He wanted to get Sirius to pick me up when I was in Little Hangletown."  
"Oh. You didn't want him between your legs. Were afraid of getting a little excited?" Karen smacked Lily and continued painting.   
"But I don't know if he feels the same about me."  
  
"So Sirius, is this thing, between you and Gina, serious or just a month kinda thing?"  
"I don't know. I want to find something out before I break up with Gina."  
"What would that be?" Remus asked, grabbing his toothbrush.  
"How Karen feels about me. I still have feelings for her. I think she still likes me a little but I'm not sure."  
"Maybe it's love."  
"Maybe. See I broke up with her to see if I still liked her. You know what they say, 'love grows fonder when apart' or something like that."  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I love Kayla, but I'm never going to see her again."  
"Don't worry Moony. You'll see her, even if we have to kidnap her."  
"She'll probably beat you up if you lay a hand on her."  
"Yeah she would. But at least I'll be the only one hurting."  
" 'night Padfoot."  
"Good night Moony."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DeathFlower: You're not gonna get anymore blessing and stuff until you quit leaving me with cliffhangers!   
Hawkins: Get away from my computer. Mwhahahahaha! I'm so evil! Well not really. Please review!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	19. Part 19

Part 19  
  
An:// Okay, umm, what to say, what to say? How about.... no..... On with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily get out of the bathroom now." Karen was pounding on the door. It was 5 months after James proposed to Lily. They finally decided on a wedding date, November 1st, which was today.  
"I can't. I'm sick, and I look like crap."  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Lily ripped open the door.  
"If I was pregnant then I wouldn't be able to fit in my dress and James would currently be dead."  
"Then you ate some of Sirius candy. Now get out of your bathrobe and into something casual. You have to go to the church and get ready. James, Sirius and Remus are decorating the back yard. Peter is meeting Kayla at the Ministry building and bringing her to the church."  
"And what are you going to do?"  
"Make sure all of the bridesmaids are ready and that you don't barf up your intestines." Lily covered her mouth and ran back to the bathroom.  
"I still think you're pregnant!"  
"I'm not pregnant!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't do this!" Lily keep repeating, while Karen was fixing the veil into her hair.  
"If you don't then I'm dragging you down the aisle. Your father won't be able to throw you away, because he'll be speed walking behind us."  
"You always know how to cheer me up. Ouch."  
"Sorry."  
"Guess who just entered the church." Sirius said through the door.  
"Who?"  
"Your sister."  
"She came? Sirius go get her." Lily stood up and adjusted the veil. The door opened to a tall blonde woman.   
"Petunia, I'm glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't."  
"You came to mine when I didn't think you would. You look beautiful." Petunia started to get tears in her eyes and Lily started crying.  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts. I should have stayed with you."  
"No, I know how much that meant to you and you Karen." She added seeing the other blonde dabbing her eyes with a tissue.  
"I wish you and James the best of luck."  
"Did Vernon come?" Lily asked as Petunia opened the door.  
"No, he didn't want to come."  
"Oh, are you staying for the reception?"  
"No I have to get home."  
"Oh, okay."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding march started playing and made everyone turn their heads. The head of the charms departments little daughter was the flower girl, and his son was the rind bearer. Next were the bridesmaids, which were Kayla Shirk, Karen and two of Lily's friends from Ravenclaw.  
Lily walked arm in arm with her father, who was beaming like a mad man. Her mother was silently bawling in a tissue. James was grinning like an idiot. Sirius and Remus were standing with open mouths at the beauty in the white dress and veil.   
  
James and Lily spent the whole time that the minister was reading out of the book, by being lost in each others eyes. Sirius had to nudge James to get him to say his vows.  
"Lily, when we first met was in Diagon Alley, when I ran into Karen. I was surprised at myself that I could string words together. When you left Sirius ran up to me and asked me who the cute girls were. I forgot Karen's name at he moment because the only thing running through my head was Lily, and dungbombs." Lily smiled at James, and he continued. "I never thought that I'd get a chance with you, but look at me now. I'm the luckiest man on the earth if you say 'I do.'"  
"Well James, I remember that day very well. I told Karen after you left that you were really cute, and she reminded me that I think most guys are cute. I was so happy when I was transferred to Gryffindor since I would be near you more. You can make any one laugh but saying only a couple of words."  
"Lily Arnold, do you take James Potter to be your husband?" (sorry people, but I don't know the whole thing)  
"I do."  
"James Potter, do you take Lily Arnold to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"You may kiss the bride."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Mrs. Potter, when are you going to get busy?"  
"Karen, is your only goal in life to tease me constantly, and see me pregnant?"  
"Yeah, that and killing Voldy."  
"May I have this dance?" James asked Lily, bowing real low.  
"Sure."  
"Think they planned to be married on All Saints day" Remus took Lily's seat.  
"Well, Sirius wanted them to get married on Halloween, but it was too close to..."  
"Yeah."  
"We wouldn't want our favorite Moony to sleep through it now would we."  
"Was Lily puking her guts this morning?"  
"Yeah, I was going to owl Gina and ask if see wanted a painting to match her vase, but I still don't think she got all of the paint out of her hair yet."  
"It was very amusing. And all you say is 'What are you looking at? Are you already done painting?"  
"Am I too bossy?"  
"If you weren't bossy, then where would we be?"  
"Probably better off."  
"Actually then Sirius would be in charge of the Marauders and we would have been expelled in 5th year." Karen started to laugh.  
"So do you still have feelings for Padfoot?"  
"Oh I love this song, dance with me."  
"Answer my question."  
"I'm planning, if I don't be a coward, on telling him how I feel."  
"So how do you feel?"  
"About him, or right now?"  
"Both."  
"Right now, I'm feeling a bit sick about what he's going to say. I think I love him."  
"Hey look, Lily's throwing the bouquet."  
"So? I'm not going to get married anytime soon." Karen and Remus watched as she threw the flowers. It bounced off one of the lady's heads and landed in Karen's arms.  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Remus whispered in her ear, tilting his head in Sirius' and James' direction.  
  
"Karen caught the flowers."  
"You going to be the lucky guy?"  
"She wouldn't marry me if I gave her a million galleons."  
"You going to tell her how you feel?"  
"Planning to. I'm going to ask her to dance, then pour my heart out." Sirius looked over to Karen, who quickly looked away.  
"I wonder how she feels about me."  
"You wouldn't guess in a million years."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see."  
"You love playing games with my mind don't you."  
"Yup."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Karen sat at the table, watching the happy couples, mostly Remus and Kayla, and Lily and James dancing.  
"May I have this dance my fair maiden?"  
"Will the Puke Duchess get jealous?"  
"Probably."  
"Then of course milord." After dancing for awhile in silence Sirius finally spoke.  
"Karen I have something to tell you."  
"I love you." She blurted out.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Why do you think I act the way I do?"  
"I'm breaking up with Gina."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm in love with you."  
"You don't know how nervous I was, thinking you hated me."  
"Me, hate the great and beautiful Hawkins? Yeah right."  
"I told you. Three dates and you'd be back together." James said steering Lily and himself over to them.  
"Shut up Prongs."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	20. Part 20

Part 20  
  
I'm betting everyone is probably getting confused. This is Lily and James first anniversary. Yeah, I skip around alot. I just think it's better to skip, then drag on and on, about pointless stuff. Sirius has a gutter mind, and Peter got a what???  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"How does it feel?" Karen asked Lily when she sat down on the couch next to her.   
"What?"  
"Being married for a whole three hundred and sixty-four days."  
"Great. Do you think James remembered?"  
"Probably not."  
  
"What do you get someone for their first anniversary?" James asked looking at the jewelry in the store that he bought Lily's ring in.  
"Your virginity, if you haven't already."  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Padfoot, before it's stuck there permanently."  
"Too late." Came a new voice. Remus walked in the store after seeing them. "Kayla's birthday is in a month, what should I get her?"  
"A free visit to a psychologist, or how about a nice straight jacket?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of jewelry."  
"How about a promise ring?" James said pointing to a sliver ring in the center case.  
"Oh and to answer your question James, for a first anniversary you give paper or clocks."  
"I have a great idea." James ran out of the store and down the street.  
"He's gone bonkers."  
"Like Kayla." Remus smacked Sirius upside the head and started down the street after James.  
"And you hit like her." Sirius called after him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lily and James came back from their honeymoon, everyone changed the rooms around, and combined two for the married couple. They were now in bed, like normal people are at six in the morning on weekends. This explains why three people were up and being busy in the kitchen.  
"No Karen, you have to wait 'til the pan is hot enough that it sizzles when the eggs touch it."  
"I'm sorry Sirius not everyone is a master cook like you."  
"Remus do you have the fruit all cut up and ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"The eggs are done now. You do realize, Padfoot, since this was your idea you're doing the dishes."  
"I'll just use my wand."  
"Not if you don't have it." Karen pulled two wands out of her pocket.  
"Give it back."  
"Come and get it." Sirius grabbed her and started tickling her, then kissing her.  
"If you guys don't stop they are going to wake up and we won't be able to do the pleasure of it."  
"Sorry Remus."  
  
They crept into Lily and James room with two trays of food.  
"I know exactly how to wake them up." Karen took out her wand and whispered 'aquarius'. Water shot out of it and soaked Lily and James.  
"Ahh!" Lily screamed, then noticed three grinning faces. "Why did you do that?"  
"to wake you up now that you both have had your showers you can eat breakfast." James grabbed his glasses and wand. He said a drying spell as Sirius and Remus set the trays down on the bed.  
"Happy anniversary." Karen summoned their presents and gave them to Lily and James. Lily got flowers from Karen, a charm necklace from Remus, and a framed picture of her and James from Sirius. James wasn't so lucky to get normal gifts. Sirius' was perhaps the strangest.  
"Candy wrappers?"  
"Well Remus did say paper was a traditional gift."  
"That's like stationary dufus."  
"I don't need to take this abuse. I'm going to get eat my unwrapped candy in peace."  
Remus gave James a bottle of antler polish and Karen gave him 4 horseshoes.  
"Now if you would mind, I'd like to get dressed."  
"No problem." Remus and Karen headed for the door, but Sirius stayed put.  
"Get a move on Padfoot." Remus grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the room, after Karen smacked him.  
"What did Lily get James?"  
"A watch with the moon phases. What did James get her?"  
"You'll see."  
"Thank you so much honey." James kissed Lily. "Now for my present to you." James ran upstairs and came down levitating a large wrapped box.  
"I feel so bad now. All I got you was a watch and you get me something huge."  
"There's two things." He pulled a much smaller box out of his robe pocket. Lily opened it to find 7 clock hands.  
"Now open the bigger one." Lily ripped the paper off of the box, and opened it cautiously, not knowing what would pop out at her.  
"A grandfather cloak!"  
"But this one tells time, and where people are. See these two bigger ones tells the time, and the smaller ones you cast a charm on it, to engrave the persons name and it tells you where that person is."  
"Thank you so much James." The door bell rang as Lily kissed James.  
"That's probably Peter." Sirius got up and answered the door. In a second they both walked into the living room.  
"Happy anniversary James, Lily." He handed Lily a present, which turned out to be a framed picture of Lily, James, and Sirius at the wedding.  
"Thank you Peter, finally a normal gift from a Marauder."  
"We gave you normal gifts, just not to James."  
"Hey James, if you want a normal gift..." James cut Sirius off.  
"Besides candy wrappers."  
"Yeah. I could give you the copy of your bachelor party." Sirius pulled the tape out of his robes and waved it around.  
"Incindo."  
"Accio Tape." Came two shouts, from James and Lily. Lily managed to get the tape, and Sirius got a burnt robe sleeve.  
"Do I want to watch this?"  
"No. The only good part is Peter getting a lap dance."  
"What?" Karen and Lily sputtered, falling into hysterics.   
"And Frank Longbottom getting drunk on butter beer."  
"All those 3 did was sit at the same table thinking about their girlfriends." Peter put in.  
"How sweet. But you're still in trouble."  
"Why?"   
"Because you stole our stripper." Karen said, getting a glare from Lily.  
"No!"  
"Then it's because you didn't tell her that we were having a party today." Sirius answered.  
"Party?"  
"Oh wait. We didn't tell either one of you. Opps. Must have slipped our minds." Karen, Sirius, and Remus tried to look innocent, but was impossible as slamming a revolving door, with the grins on their faces.  
  
All night, people came and went, got drunk (those were the older guests and Sirius) and acted like idiots. Lily, Karen, James, and Remus had to keep cleaning up after people and repair things that were broken. Finally at 2am, the last guest left. Sirius waved drunkenly at Peter and closed the door.  
"That was one great party wasn't it?" He then took notice of his exhausted housemates.  
"Hey Padfoot?"  
"What?"  
"You're cleaning up the rest." Lily handed him a bucket, James shoved a mop in his hands, Remus a broom, and Karen handed him a toilet brush.  
"It was overused tonight."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, that's it. The next part is Lily finding out she's pregnant. Please Review. Oh and if you're not signed in, please leave your email addy so I can tell you when I update. If you want to join the HPFreaks, email me at muggles_r_us@hotmail.com, and if you have any questions about my story @ sijare1387@netscape.net READ INSANE POSSE 's stuff!  



	21. The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter  
  
Yes, back from popular demand, and threats from friends. I got the idea to finish this after procrastinating my English and Science work.  
  
Karen walked into her office, not surprised that her desk was covered with letters. She took another long break, this one without Sirius' special candy. Though this vacation wasn't work free. She was tracking down supposed leads on Death Eater whereabouts.  
  
"What are you doing Darkes?" She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you again too Severus." He sat down in the seat next to her desk and picked up a letter.  
  
"How was your vacation?"  
  
"I caught three, and I'm this close to getting into Voldy's inner circle."  
  
"You better be careful."  
  
"Me? Aren't I always careful?"  
  
"Do you want me to list everything?"  
  
"Nah, I don't have all day. So why did you come to visit?"  
  
"To make sure you were still in one piece. Albus was getting worried."  
  
"Why? I owled everyday."  
  
"No owls were received." Karen looked at him with wide eyes. "They were intercepted. Be careful Karen." He got out of the chair and walked out of the Auror offices.  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving again? You just got back."  
  
"I know. But I'm not going on vacation this time. It's Auror business."  
  
"We're Aurors and we never go on trips like that." Remus scoffed. Sirius was sitting in silence, watching with patience, and a hurt face.  
  
"I'm sorry guys." Karen looked at Sirius. "Please say something."  
  
"How long this time?" This was not what she hoped he would say.  
  
"I don't know." She said solemnly. "But this may save all of our lives."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm going after Voldemort." This caused massive chaos.  
  
"WHAT!" Sirius ran out of the room and to the fireplace.  
  
"James! Get yours and your wife's asses over here."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Karen's going after Voldy!" More chaos ensues. Within seconds Lily and James, with a sleeping baby Harry, appeared in the room.  
  
"Now what is going on? James just told me to get my wand and apparate over here."  
  
"Karen thinks she's going to go after Voldemort."  
  
"What!" Lily sat Harry's basket on the chair and walked over to the one Karen was sitting in.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To save our lives, or at least yours. You all know I'd give mine to save everyone of you. And that's what I'm doing."  
  
"There's no way to talk you out of this is there."  
  
"No." Lily looked at her determined face before turning to James.  
  
"Alright lets go." The three males looked at Lily confused. "What? She's convinced, there's no way to get her to change her mind. So I think we should all just drop the subject and go to bed. It's late, and Harry needs his rest. I'm not about to be woken up at 2 am for him to be fed." Lily picked up the basket and disappeared.  
  
"I'll guess I'll see you guys later. Karen?" James pulled her into a hug. "I'll never forget you, and I hope you come out safe."  
  
"James, I hate goodbyes."  
  
"I know. I'll see you later then." As James left, Sirius turned and walked out of the room, extremely upset at the whole ordeal.  
  
"Sirius?" Karen whispered, opening his door and slipping in quietly.  
  
"What?" He said angrily.  
  
"I just wanted to talk."  
  
"We don't have anything to talk about."  
  
"Then lets do something else."  
  
"Like what?" Karen closed the door and locked it. She turned off the light to and walked over to his bed. "You're not thinking about..."  
  
"Maybe.... or maybe I just want to snuggle."  
  
"Could we do both?"  
  
"Do we have enough time to do both?" She asked, curling up next to him under the sheets.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"I leave at 4 am."  
  
"Is it just you going?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Severus is taking me to where Voldemort is suppose to be."  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yes. He's the one that's been keeping me alive for this long."  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. So this will be our last night together for a long time."  
  
"Yes, so lets make it worth it."  
  
"These are my parents graves?" Harry asked Sirius and Lupin. They were standing on the hill of Godric's Hollow. It was a bright sunny day, and though spirits should be high and joyful, they were not. Sirius nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"Yes." Lupin watched as Harry sat two roses on the graves. He looked up to see Sirius walking down the small road leading to the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Where is he going?" Harry whispered.  
  
"To visit another grave." Harry followed the road. Sirius pulled an old, yellowed piece of parchment out of his cloak.  
  
Dear Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and Peter  
  
As you know I went after Voldemort. Severus took me to the 'meeting grounds'. I don't expect to come out alive. Sirius, I love you, you know that, and don't think that I don't. Lily and James, I wish I would have been able to see Harry grow up in person, but now I can look after him from above. At least I hope I'll be above. Sorry, I know not a time to joke. Remus, I don't care what Kayla's parents say, you go and get her, now! And Peter, I'm sorry I haven't been all that friendly and supportive for you. I regret it now. I hope you all have wonderous lives full of happiness. Mine has been too long already.  
  
Love you all,  
  
Karen Darkes  
  
"Sirius?" Harry came up to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just thinking of the old times."  
  
"Who was Karen?"  
  
"My old girlfriend. She was your godmother. She gave her life to save the rest of ours." Harry looked down at the remaining rose in his hand. He sat it down on Karen's grave.  
  
"Can you tell me about her?" He asked, looking up at Sirius. Sirius smiled and wiped the tear that escaped his eye away.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where should I begin?"  
  
"How about the time when you fell on top of her at the train station." Remus said, also smiling. He threw his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Karen was standing in front of the barrier and Sirius comes and plows her over. She sprained her wrist."  
  
"Yeah then when she came to wake you up, Remus, he scared her and she fell on top of a rook."  
  
"I'm surprised she never ended up in a full body cast." Harry grinned at Sirius and Remus laughing and sharing all of the stories they could remember.  
  
A:N// Was that too short for the complete ending of my very long story? I did write a whole different ending to this, and alot more chapters before Lily and James died, but I got bored with this story. It didn't help that my muse Skylar kicked Karen out of my head. Then I got interested in co- writing a story with my friend Gothic Valley Girl. It's called Generation Chaos. Go read it, please?? With sugar on top? I'm pathetic ain't I. Please review. 


End file.
